Mi camino ninja
by hellschyseruzumaki
Summary: Uzumaki Narumi es un shinobi de la Aldea Oculta entre las hojas, es la jinchuriki del kyubi( el zorro de 9 colas) debido por su condición de contenedor del bijuu de 9 colas es despreciada por los aldeanos de su aldea. Pero todo eso cambiara acompaña a nuestra protagonista en sus aventuras. LOs personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

 ** _Prologo_**

Konoha 10 de octubre. En algún lugar apartado de la aldea se encontraba una joven mujer, de cabellera roja y ojos violetas, en labor de parto a su lado se encontraba un joven hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, sufriendo de los improperios que recibía por parte de su esposa. Alrededor de esta se encontraban un grupo pequeño de anbus y médicos ninjas vigilando que nada se saliese de control pues la mujer que se hallaba en la labor era la esposa del yondaime hokage y jinchuriki del zorro de 9 colas, el Kyubi.

La situación se iba complicando después de varias horas pujando el sello que mantenía preso al Kyubi se iba debilitando, conformé pasaban las horas y después de reprimir momentáneamente el poder del demonio zorro se logra escuchar el llanto de un bebé recién nacido.

\- Felicitaciones yondaime y señora Kushina es una saludable niña. – Dijo una mujer de edad avanzada.

\- ¿Una niña? – Preguntó el yondaime incrédulo, pues durante los controles correspondientes se suponía que su esposa esperaba un niño y no una niña.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Es una hermosa niña mírela bien. – Respondió la mujer un poco molesta ante la actitud del padre primerizo.

\- Ahora deja que tu esposa cargue a la niña. –

\- Lo siento, es que es tan pequeña y frágil. Soy papá. – Decía Minato muy emocionado al ver a su pequeña hija en sus brazos.

\- Mira Kushina es perfecta. Creo que el nombre que elegimos no le quedara. –

\- Cariño creo que le quedara bien Narumi en lugar de Naruto. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a su bebé dormir a su lado.

\- Narumi, me gusta. Será realmente hermosa cuando crezca, igual que su madre. – Comento Minato provocando que la pelirroja se ruborizara al nivel que su rostro se confundiese con su rojiza melena.

El momento de felicidad para la joven pareja no duró mucho, debido a que una gran explosión puso en alerta a los anbus y al hokage pues tenía el deber de proteger a su familia. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los anbus pues el intruso mostró ser más hábil que todos.

El intruso resulto ser un hombre vestía una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y llevaba puesta una máscara naranja dejando ver uno de sus ojos. Tomo por rehén a al bebé provocando que el sello que poseía Kushina se debilitara y terminara por romperse.

El Kyubi ya libre de su carcelera, comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. Una gran batalla se libró en el bosque. Muchos shinobis salieron a ayudar al hokage para dominar a la bestia, que sin el conocimiento de los shinobis, se encontraba siendo manipulada por el hombre enmascarado.

Las horas pasaron.

Muchos shinobis perdieron su vida en la batalla contra el Kyubi y los que aun podían mantenerse en pie estaban exhaustos. Minato junto a su esposa no tuvieron más opción que sacrificarse por el bien de la aldea y el de su hija. Debido a un descuido de unos segundos el kyubi al darse cuenta de la intención del yondaime atentó contra la recién nacida pero Kushina se interpuso entre el ataque del zorro y la bebé, Minato quien se puso entre el ataque del zorro y su esposa e hija quedo mal herido. Aun así reunió el suficiente chakra para sellar la mitad del poder del zorro en el cuerpo de su hija y sellar la otra mitad en su propio cuerpo.

Pidió disculpa a su pequeña y a su esposa por el peso que debía cargar su pequeña como jinchuriki pues sabía que de ahora en más las cosas para Narumi no serían nada fácil.

Como un regalo sello parte del espíritu de Kushina para ayudar a su hija cuando más la necesite también sello parte de su espíritu esperando estar ahí cuando sea necesario y el sello se rompa. Momentos después ambos padres mueren abrazando a su pequeña.

Un hombre de 70 años aproximadamente aparece donde se encontraba la joven pareja y encuentra a la pequeña llorando sabía que tenía la obligación de cuidarla hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse sola, pero había un problema. La gente buscaría alguien a quien culpar y la culpa recaería sobre la pequeña pues era sabido que el destino de los jinchurikis era ser odiados por su gente. Ante esto el anciano con todo el dolor en su corazón decidió que criaría a la niña como si fuese un chico y de esta forma protegería la pureza de la niña.

Gracias a su cercanía con los padres de la niña decidió nombrarla Naruto pues este era el nombre que habían elegido para su hijo por nacer. Aunque fuera por su seguridad el anciano, Sarutobi sadaime hokage, se sentía culpable por tener que criarla de esa forma aunque sea temporal hasta que tuviese la edad suficiente y su aldea la aceptase el no revelaría su verdadera identidad a los demás.

Ahora en más el futuro de la pequeña seria incierto.

Soy consciente de que debería actualizar pero debido a causas de fuerza mayor, universidad y trabajo, no pude hacerlo. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre.

Así que me puse a leer mi historia para poder recordad donde me había quedado. Pero mientras revisaba lo que escribí me di cuenta de que había muchos errores de cohesión y faltas de ortografía por lo que antes de continuar con la historia voy a corregirla y de paso editare algunas cosas que no terminan por gustarme.

Desde ya muchas gracias por su comprensión.

nas cosas que no terminan por gustarme.

Desde ya muchas gracias por su comprensión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Doce años después.

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea oculta de las hojas cuando...

\- ¡Rápido atrápenlo! – Gritaba un ninja mientras perseguía, junto a un grupo de 6, a un chico rubio de 12 años.

\- BLEH no me atraparan idiota. – Se burlaba _el joven rubio_.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pitar así los rostros de los hokages pequeño demonio? – gritaba otro.

\- ¡Solo hago lo que ustedes no se atreven idiotas! – Volvió a gritar el rubio. Llegó a una intersección de una calle y cubriéndose con una manta de camuflaje, burla con éxito a los shinobis que lo buscaban. Suspiro aliviado de perder de vista a los shinobis cuando...

\- Esos pobres idiotas no saben que se meten con la maestra del camuflaje. – Reía por lo bajo.

\- ¡Uzumaki Naru…Naruto que crees que estás haciendo! – Era la voz de su maestro, Umino Iruka.

\- Iruka-sensei...fue lo único que el joven pudo articular antes de ser arrastrada hasta la academia.

\- Naruto ¿sabes lo que hiciste? – interrogo Iruka a su alumno frente a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Realmente importa lo que hice? Solo hice lo que nadie se atreve, no es mi culpa no ser una oveja al igual que el resto. – Respondió la rubia sin apartar la mirada de su maestro.

\- Serás... como castigo ahora todos repasaran sus henge no jutsus. – sentencio el maestro a todos sus alumnos.

\- Genial Naruto, siempre pagamos por tus estupideces. ¿Cuándo planeas madurar? – espeto una rubia de ojos celeste claro.

\- Como si me importara. – Respondió.

Uno a uno los alumnos iban pasando al frente y realizando las transformaciones, siempre transformándose en su maestro.

\- Muy bien Naruto tu eres el siguiente.

\- Jutsu de transformación. – Grito la joven y una mujer con características de zorro apareció provocando el enojo de su maestro.

\- Tómate esto enserio Naruto. – Grito el maestro ya harto del comportamiento de su alumno y de las incesantes burlas de los demás niños.

\- Eres un amargado sensei además le dije que no soy parte del rebaño. – Respondió llevándose los brazos a la nuca y caminando tranquilamente a su asiento.

 **Sasuke PV**

 **Ese idiota solo hace que el ser shinobi sea vergonzoso no lo soporto además de esa estúpida cara de niña que tiene solo hace que quiera golpearlo.**

 **Fin de PV.**

Finalizando las clases Iruka advirtió a sus alumnos sobre el examen de ascenso a genin y explico en qué consistía dicho examen, para Narumi el examen no sería problema pues desde que era muy pequeña fue instruida por una anbu de confianza del sadaime, además de entrenarle, Yūgao Uzuki estaba al tanto de su situación. Incluso le enseño como debía comportarse frente a los demás y lo cuidadosa que debía ser en "sus días malos", pues la rubia había pasado a la madures mucho antes que el resto de las niñas de su edad mientras que la mayoría comienza a los 11-14 ella comenzó a sufrir de la carga de ser mujer a la temprana edad de 9 años, todo el entrenamiento hasta ahora iba dando frutos.

Por lo no debía cometer ningún error ya sea por su ascenso a genin o para ocultar su verdadero género.

Las clases habían llegado a su fin pero debido a su travesura "Naruto" debía ir con Iruka a limpiar los rostros de los hokage. Termino con su castigo muy a regañadientes pues estaba cansado y con hambre.

\- Espero que la próxima vez pienses las cosas antes de actuar entendiste Narumi. –Replico el maestro a su alumna mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezando al final.

\- No debería llamarme así sensei alguien puede oírlo y eso me metería en serio pro...gruuunñ- no pudo terminar lo que decía pues el molesto ruido de su estómago se hacía presente provocando que la rubia se sintiese un poco apenada.

\- Como terminaste con tu trabajo que te parece si te invito a Ichiraku ramen. – Sugirió su maestro. Ante la invitación de su maestro Narumi acepto inmediatamente

\- ¡Yupi comida gratis! – Grito la rubia de emoción.

\- Solo no exageres con las raciones entiendes. – Dijo un Iruka preocupado por su bolsillo pues la rubia tenia de costumbre comer como si un universo paralelo existiese en su interior. Llegaron al puesto de comidas y ordenaron ramen mientras comían Iruka pregunto a Narumi porque había pintado el rostro de los hokage y ella solo respondió por algún día ella sería mucho más importante que todos ellos juntos.

La cena termino tranquila Narumi se dirigió a su apartamento, el cual era algo pequeño pero suficientemente cómodo para ella, debía irse a dormir temprano pues mañana era un día importante ese día le mostraría sus compañero de que estaba hecha . Antes de irse a dormir se dio un largo baño.

Después de que salió de la bañera se miró al espejo. Contemplo cada parte de su cuerpo realmente le molestaba ser mujer observo detenidamente sus pechos estos habían crecido una vez más, si seguían así le sería difícil ocultarlos por mucho tiempo. No eran excepcionalmente grandes pero el hecho de que fuesen más grandes que los de sus compañeras le molestaba. Estaba agotada necesitaba de sus horas de descanso, paso una hora dando vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente pudo dormirse.

Al día siguiente

El examen había dado comienzo, afortunadamente Narumi logro el Jutsu que pedían obteniendo así su banda reguladora de ninja. Muchos padres se encontraban afuera festejando con sus hijos en cambio ella se encontraba sola en el columpio observando a las familias y escuchando lo que decían de ella, muchos padres estaba en contra de que se graduara pero a la rubia le importaba un pepino lo que dijeran de ella. Observo a otro muchacho saliendo de la academia solo, se trataba Sasuke Uchiha tenían algo en común y es que ambos estaban solos. Sasuke perdió a sus padres y al resto de su clan en manos de su hermano mayor Itachi.

Nunca supo el motivo real detrás de esa masacre, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que provocaba el odio y el deseo de venganza de Sasuke hacia Itachi. Narumi solo sabía Itachi era inocente y tenía algunas teorías de lo que pudo haber ocurrido la noche de la masacre y quien o quienes podrían ser los responsables pero sin evidencia no podía hacer acusaciones infundadas las cuales terminarían por empeorar su situación.

Sasuke observo por unos segundos al chico que se encontraba en el columpio. Realmente se preguntaba como un chico podía ser más hermoso que una mujer. Cada vez que tenía esos pensamientos solo hacían que sintiera asco de sí mismo y enojo hacia "Naruto" quien le provocaba esas sensaciones tan extrañas para él.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Había transcurrido un día desde la graduación y Narumi se encontraba caminando por la calle rumbo a su orientación genin, repasaba poco a poco los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Flash back

 _Después de la ceremonia de graduación Narumi e Iruka se encontraban cenando en Ichiraku, cuando un chūnin llega hasta el puesto alertando a Iruka de lo sucedido en la casa del hokage. Inmediatamente Iruka sale del puesto acompañado de Narumi_.

 _Iruka no podía creer lo que le habían dicho. Mizuki robo el pergamino prohibido el cual contenía muchos jutsus prohibido. Este robo solo significaba que Mizuki era un traidor de la hoja, pero el Umino no quería creerlo pues eso también significaba una traición hacía su amistad._

 _Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Mizuki. Iruka trato de convencerlo de que volvieran y que todo quedaría olvidado pero esto no funciono._

 _Una inevitable batalla se libró en el bosque en medio de la lucha Narumi tomo el pergamino, por orden de su maestro, cuando se alejó de los dos shinobis se sintió curiosa por saber que era lo que contenía ese rollo. Con el avance de la batalla Narumi solo le dio tiempo para aprender un solo jutsu de ese pergamino pues tenía la sospecha que esa técnica le serviría para auxiliar a su maestro. Mizuki trato de eliminar a Iruka si su alumno no se hubiese interpuesto entre la shuriken y su maestro._

 _El calor de la batalla se elevaba provocando la ira de Mizuki como consecuencia pese a las suplicas de Iruka le rebela a la rubia la razón por la que todos en la aldea le detestan._

 _Muchos pensamientos se vienen a la cabeza del joven, ahora entendía por qué vivía como un chico pues no tenía opción ya que el odio que sentían por el jinchuriki era demasiado grande, siendo un chico sufrió el ataque de los aldeanos y el repudio de los ninjas. Si ella hubiese sido criada como la niña que era las cosas habrían sido mucho peor para ella. Después de reflexionar decidió acabar rápido con esa pelea después de todo ella era un demonio, según Mizuki, y acabarlo no le costaría nada._

 _Acabo con él solo en un minuto al utilizar el jutsu que había aprendido. Su maestro se sentía orgulloso de su alumna._

\- _Narumi espero que no le guardes rencor._ – _D_ _ijo Iruka con un tono triste en su voz._

\- _No se preocupe sensei realmente no me importa lo que me digan, lo que no puedo perdonar es que se haya burlado de usted. Le prometo que me convertiré en el mejor hokage que exista y de este modo los aldeanos dejaran de mirarme por lo bajo y me ignoren cuando pase, además quiero dejar de ocultar mi verdadero yo. Digo no seré siempre un travesti después de todo también quiero casarme y usar las misma ropa que las otras chicas._ – _Comento Narumi risueñamente logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su maestro._

\- _Ah sensei cuando ese día llegue quiero casarme con usted._ – _Las palabras de la rubia habían dejado sin habla al hombre que había cuidado de ella siempre. Un notorio rubor adornaba el rostro de Narumi mientras su corazón palpitaba rápidamente a la espera de una respuesta por parte de su sensei._

\- _Vamos no bromee así. Conocerás a alguien especial cuando crezcas._ – _Dijo el joven chūnin mirando a su alumna con una expresión fraternal, pues Iruka veía a la genin como una hermana pequeña a la cual quiere proteger. Pero al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de la rubia trato de explicarse mejor:_

\- _No me mal entiendas solo digo que es muy pronto para que decidas eso además de que nuestra relación es mas de hermanos ¿entiendes?_ – _Pregunto su maestro lo cual ella solo asintió con la cabeza gacha._

Fin de flash back

Narumi iba caminando por las calles cabizbajas recordando las palabras de su sensei. Prácticamente la rechazo. Reflexiono el modo en el que tiempo atrás había rechazado a una chica cuando se le confeso, nunca pensó en sus sentimiento ahora que estaba en el lugar de la chica rechazada se sentía realmente mal. Odiaba ese lado de las mujeres que ella también tenía, ser muy emocionales.

Mientras caminaba sentía que alguien la seguía realmente se molestó porque la persona que la seguía no oculto su presencia. Giro hacia donde se entraba la persona que la seguía y le dijo suspirando:

\- Ya sé que eres tu Konohamaru. ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – Pregunto.

\- Realmente eres increíble jefa pudiste notar mi presencia. Solo déjame preguntarte ¿cómo es que lo supiste? – Decía un pequeño de cabello castaño.

\- Solo era una corazonada. – respondió viendo la forma rectangular de la supuesta roca.

\- Y ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

\- Quiero que seas mi maestra. – Respondió seriamente Konohamaru. – Maestra Narumi. – Entendió perfectamente que ese niño sabía quién era. Antes de que el niño la siguiera retrasando le prometió que hablarían más tarde sobre eso pero a cambio pidió que dejara de referirse a ella como una mujer el niño acepto aunque extrañado del pedido de la joven. Después de todo había escuchado a su abuelo regañarla y llamarla Narumi.

\- ¿Y cómo debo llamarte? – Pregunto el niño entusiasmado por la situación.

\- Puedes llamarme Naruto. – Respondió la rubia. Dicho esto tomaron rumbos separados.

Al otro lado de Konoha

Dos jóvenes kunoichis se encontraba discutiendo por quien llegaría antes a la academia y poder sentarse junto a Sasuke el chico más popular de la academia. Llegaron al mismo tiempo pero vieron que el lugar junto a Sasuke estaba ocupado por Uzumaki Naruto, un chico según todas era un rebelde que hace sus propias reglas esto era algo que a muchas chicas le gustaba pero por temor a lo que dirían sus padres se alejaban de él.

\- Disculpa Naruto. – Llamo una chica de cabello rosa.

\- ¿Que necesitas Sakura? – pregunto la rubia pensando en la vez que la rechazo.

\- Podrías sentarte en otro lugar quisiera sentarme con Sasuke. –

\- Espera un momento frentona yo llegue antes yo me sentare con Sasuke. – dijo una rubia.

\- Claro que no Ino-puerca. – Grito Sakura. Y de este modo una nueva pelea se inició en el salón con todas las chicas peleando por un lugar junto a Sasuke y "Naruto".

Tanto Sasuke como "Naruto" estaban ajenos a la discusión de las adolescentes. Ya cansado de tanto ruido Sasuke se levanta de su asiento para salir del salón. Solo fue cuestión de una fracción de segundos, que un simple descuido provoco que alguien lo empujara de atrás y terminara cayendo sobre su compañero de banco, "Naruto", ante la escena de dos muchachos besándose provoca una reacción inesperada por parte del cuerpo femenino del salón, un grito y derrame nasal se hizo presente. Acto seguido Naruto golpea con fuerza a Sasuke debido a su descuido la imagen de chico alfa se fue al caño por su descuido.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando todo se calmó; recién Iruka entro al salón de clases, les comunico acerca de la nueva vida como genin y paso a nombrar cada equipo y el salón que debían esperar a su maestro.

Se encontraban esperando a su Jōnin sensei pero este no llegaba. La impaciencia se hacía presente y como venganza Narumi decide jugarle una broma al maestro.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Naruto? – Pregunto Sakura desde su pupitre.

\- Simple voy a jugarle una broma a nuestro nuevo sensei por tardar tanto. –

\- Nuestro sensei es un Jōnin, un ninja de elite jamás caería en una trampa tan tonta así que será mejor que lo dejes perdedor. –

\- Sasuke tiene razón Naruto eso es muy infantil. – Dijo Sakura mientras apoyaba a su nuevo amor platónico aunque su mente decía otra cosa: – _Bien pensado Naruto dale una lección a ese malnacido sensei por hacernos esperar. –_

\- Solo hay que esperar además los otros grupos ya conocieron a sus sensei no me parece justo así que esto le enseñara a no hacer esperar a la gente. – Mientras Narumi decía esas palabras a sus compañeros la puerta se abrió dejando caer el borrador sobre la cabeza del nuevo sensei.

\- JAJAJA cayó redondito.

\- Disculpe sensei trate de detener a Naruto pero él nunca escucha.

Trato de disculparse Sakura mientras su otro compañero permanecía en silencio metido en su propio mundo.

\- Veamos mi primera impresión de este grupo es que son que son una bola de idiotas. – dijo el recién llegado provocando que los genin se deprimieran por unos segundos.

\- Los espero en la terraza. – Les dijo a los genin para que subieran. Una vez arriba la tensión entre los cuatro no se hizo esperar.

\- Bien comencemos con las presentaciones – dijo el maestro.

\- Por qué no comienza Ud. primero. – Dijo Sakura.

\- Bueno mi nombres Hatake Kakashi, tengo muchos pasatiempos, las cosas que me gustan... no me apetece decirles y mis sueños para el futuro nunca pensé en eso. Ahora ustedes. – De este modo se presentó el sensei a sus alumnos los cuales no estaban muy satisfechos.

\- ahora tu. – señalando a Sakura.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Las cosas que me gustan – se ruboriza. – el chico que me guste. – mirando a Sasuke.- lo que no me gusta Naruto. – recordando su rechazo.

\- _(Y pensar que me decías que me amabas con locura)_ \- pensó _el joven rubio_.

\- Ahora tu. – señalando _al rubio_.

\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes ramen y luego compararlos, odio los tres minutos que hay que esperar para poder saborearlo y odio cuando cierto individuo viene a mi casa ebria y me roba el cobertor y odio cuando vacía la despensa y no la repone. Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor hokage de la historia. – finalizando así su presentación.

Kakashi miro a Sasuke indicándole que era el último.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha me desagradan muchas cosas, no me gusta casi nada en particular y lo que tengo no es un sueño sino una meta, matar a alguien en específico. – La imagen de un joven de cabello negro vino a la mente de Narumi y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al recordar la última vez que hablaron. Itachi solo se disculpó con ella, recordar eso solo le hacía daño.

Bien mañana comienza el entrenamiento los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 5 am. Ah les recomiendo no desayunar si no quieren vomitar. – dicho esto Kakashi se retira dejando A sus alumnos algo intrigados por el entrenamiento de mañana. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

 **Narumi PV**

 **Me encontraba caminando rumbo al lugar acordado por Konohamaru esperando a llegar a un acuerdo con los jutsu que le enseñaría a cambio él debía guardar mi secreto.**

 **Entrenamos los jutsus básicos que aprendí en la academia y hablamos sobre nuestros sueños, me siento emocionada de encontrar a un rival para el puesto de hokage. Le conté la verdadera razón del porque me vestía como un chico. No puedo mentir, temía que Konohamaru se asustara y me viera como el resto de los aldeanos pero el simplemente me pregunto. – "¿Eso es todo?"-. Me sentí aliviada por sus palabras y me sorprendí al sentir que podía confiar en él, incluso me dio su palabra de hombre que nunca iría a revelar mi verdadera identidad.**

 **Un sentimiento de seguridad me invadió por completo pensé que este niño cuando sea mayor seria alguien asombroso. Realmente no me importaría comportarme como una chica frente a él, me dije a mi misma.**

\- **Bueno jefe nos vemos se te está haciendo tarde. – me dijo Konohamaru.**

\- **Mañana tengo un entrenamiento podemos entrenar cuando termine con eso. ¿Te parece bien? – le pregunte. El me respondió de una forma muy animada que me estaría esperando en el mismo lugar de hoy.**

 **Llegue a mi pequeño apartamento en el cual me estaba esperando Yūgao la salude de forma animada y ella me respondió de la misma forma. Se encontraba "preparando la cena" y le conté todo lo acontecido el día de hoy hasta que me pregunto por mi instructor:**

\- **Se llama Kakashi Hatake y mañana a las 5 am debemos entrenar con el estómago vacío para no vomitar. Nos dijo él.**

 **Le comente mientras estaba concentrada descifrando el sabor de la cena, que era, al menos en apariencia, arroz al curry dulce. Ella me miro por un instante, suspiro y finalmente dijo:**

\- **Ese sujeto llegara a las 10 u 11 am.**

 **Dijo pausadamente, luego prosiguió:**

\- **Te daré un par de consejos para lidiar con él después de todo cada alumno que el recibía terminaba siendo desaprobado y regresado a la academia. –**

 **Eso me dejo helada, todo el entrenamiento y las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para aprobar la academia se iría al caño solo por no gustarle a ese maestro, pensé para mis adentros o eso es lo que creí pues Yūgao me dijo que todo estría bien si seguía su consejo.**

\- **Por cierto Narumi me iré de misión durante un mes ya compre las cosas que necesitas para tu fecha me gustaría que vayas al pueblo vecino a una clínica y te hagas ver con un ginecólogo me parece raro que cada vez que te baja la regla te de una fiebre alta y no puedas hacer nada durante los 10 días que estas indispuesta. Me dijo mientras me mostraba las cosas que necesito para la "visita", toallas femeninas, medicina para el dolor, ropa interior nueva y algunos libros para distraerme.**

 **Después de hablar nos fuimos a dormir Yūgao se quedó en mi casa hablando sobre las debilidades de Kakashi- sensei, no tenía muchas debilidades las que Yūgao menciono son cosas generales que debilitan a los hombres en general y tener que hacerla me daba mucha pena.**

 **Llego la mañana, el sol entraba bastante fuerte por mi ventana provocando que despertara alarmada rápidamente vi el reloj y marcaban las 9:30. Me exalte ya que Yūgao apago mi alarma y no me despertó salí corriendo de mi habitación y vi la mesa de la cocina y había un obento y el desayuno servido, un vaso de leche y tostadas quemadas con mermelada, seguro lo hizo mientras dormía y aun así no desperté por el olor. Tome el desayuno y me dispuse a irme recordando cada cosa que me dijo mi querida tutora.**

\- **"Deben trabajar en equipo solo de esa forma aprobaran".**

 **Llegue muy tarde al campo de entrenamiento y vi a mis compañeros esperando al sensei que aún no llegaba lo que resultaba bueno para mí. Salude a mis compañeros pero ninguno de los dos me hizo caso, también me pondría así si alguno de ellos se quedase dormido. Trate de hablarles sobre lo que me dijo Yūgao pero en ese instante llego el sensei.**

 **Fin del PV**

Kakashi llegaba tarde a la reunión con sus alumnos trato de utilizar una excusa estúpida a lo cual sus alumnos respondieron de forma negativa. Comenzó a explicarles en qué consistía el examen:

\- Bien chicos solo deben atrapar estos dos cascabeles de este modo el que consiga uno quedara aprobado. – Dijo Kakashi.

\- Pero sensei solo hay dos cascabeles. – dijo Sakura preocupada por la respuesta que esperaba.

\- Exacto ahora ataquen con todo lo que tienen. – dijo su maestro dando la señal para que dé inicio al combate.

 _Comenzó el combate cuando Sasuke lanzo un ataque sorpresa con shurikens tomando por sorpresa a sus dos compañeros pero lo que pensó que era un buen ataque fue sustituido por frustración cuando supo que su maestro había utilizado una sustitución. Acto seguido Kakashi derribo a Sasuke._

 **Narumi pv**

\- **Esto no va funcionar la clave está en la lucha de equipo ese idiota hará que nos desapruebe a todos. – Me dije a mi misma inmediatamente busque a Sakura y le explique lo que tenía planeado pero para ello necesitaríamos de Sasuke también y para hacer que ese idiota quiera trabajar en equipo se necesitaría de un milagro a Sakura le gusto mi plan pero para ello necesitaríamos de la ayuda de ese bastardo.**

 **Nos separamos del sensei, arrastrar a Sasuke conmigo no fue difícil le explique mi plan Sakura acepto inmediatamente después de todo ser el señuelo no sería difícil debía conseguirnos algo de tiempo para poder atacar en conjunto al sensei. Sasuke no estaba muy convencido con el plan porque solo lograrían aprobar a dos personas eso le molestaba porque sabía que después deberíamos elegir quien quedaría en el equipo. Realmente no entiendo por qué se preocupa tanto si después de todo lo que realmente cuenta es el trabajo a los resultados.**

 **Fin del pv**

 _La lucha entre Kakashi y los jóvenes genin comenzó Sakura como le había dicho la rubia utilizo un sello de manos para indicar que utilizaría un genjutsu en su maestro. Esto tomo por sorpresa al Hatake pero revirtió el genjutsu hacia Sakura. Sasuke y Narumi comenzaron una lucha de taijutsu con el maestro, Narumi se puso a espaldas de este y como le había dicho Yūgao lo tomo por el cuello y soplo su oído._ Kakashi se puso realmente nervioso por la acción de Narumi se repetía así mismo que era menor de edad y que era la hija de su antiguo maestro, que estaba estrictamente prohibido tener algún tipo de pensamiento impuro hacia ella. _Sasuke aprovecho ese momento para derribarlo y de este modo Narumi tomo los cascabeles lanzándoselos a Sasuke. Narumi utilizaría es momento para quitarle la máscara a su maestro como un favor a Yūgao. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la intensión de la rubia, la tomo de las manos pero por un descuido término cayendo sobre su alumna tocando su pecho. Al darse cuenta de lo que tocaba se retiro rápidamente Narumi aprovecho para acercársele y decirle al oído que si no los aprobaba a todos ella iría y le diría al hokage que la toco y le diría a Yūgao_ _que trato de violarla, lo cual era mentira pero conociendo a Yūgao, Kakashi sabía perfectamente que tenía las de perder._

Solo le tomo 5 segundos para meditar la oferta de su alumna. Les comunico a sus alumnos que había aprobado y que en una semana comenzarían con las misiones. Kakashi miro a sus alumnos y les dijo:

\- ¿Saben cuál era el objetivo de esa prueba? –

\- No lo sabemos sensei. – Respondió Sakura.

\- Es el trabajo en equipo ustedes me demostraron su trabajo en equipo, no les importo si solo habían dos cascabeles solo querían derrotarme. –Reflexiono un momento y luego continúo.

\- Saben en el mundo ninja aquellos que abandonan las misiones son escorias pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. – le dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

\- Pueden retirarse nos veremos en una semana para comenzar las misiones. Pero antes Naruto tenemos una charla pendiente. – Dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía de forma macabra.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

Ante la petición de su nuevo sensei los jóvenes, Sakura y Sasuke, los dejaron solos para que para que pudiesen hablar con más tranquilidad.

\- ¿De qué quiere hablar sensei? – Pregunto la rubia con cierta indiferencia en su voz.

\- Veras Naruto o ¿prefieres que te llame por tu nombre real? Estoy al tanto de tu situación.

Esas palabras hicieron que Narumi se tensara y llevara su mano a su porta kunais.

\- No me malentiendas no tengo la intención de ir corriendo por toda la aldea revelando tu verdadera identidad, pero necesito que seas precavida. No sé si lo has notado pero tu cuerpo está cambiando más rápido que el de otras jovencitas de tu edad. Es por ello que te sugiero que seas más cuidadosa. Le dijo seriamente a la vez que con un tono amistoso para que la joven se relajara.

\- No comprendo Kakashi-sensei. – Respondió la rubia.

Kakashi solo suspiro y le señalo su pecho. El vendaje que sujetaba sus pechos se había aflojado, fue por ese motivo que Kakashi supo que su cuerpo había madurado bastante lo había comprobado por accidente cuando cayó encima de ella. Narumi siguió con la mirada lo que su maestro señalaba, no pudo creer lo descuidada que había sido.

\- Seré más cuidadosa. – dijo muy seria Narumi a la vez que se cubría con los brazos.

\- Vamos no tienes que preocuparte por eso cuando estés conmigo o con alguien de "confianza". – Le contesto Kakashi mostrándole una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

\- Ahora que lo pienso traste de quitarme mi mascara, ¿debería darte un castigo por ello? – Reía mostrando un aura oscura.

\- Disculpe pero solo quería ver su rostro.

Kakashi solo lanzo un suspiro miro a su alumna para animarla un poco le dijo con complicidad:

\- Si lo deseas puedo mostraste mi rostro cuando seas más fuerte y logres derrotarme. ¿Es un trato?

Ante estas palabras el rostro de Narumi se ilumino y respondió ante el desafío de su maestro. Concluyeron con su reunión cuando Kakashi fue llamado a la oficina del hokage. Se despidieron con un gesto amistoso pero antes de seguir con su camino, Narumi se detuvo en unos baños públicos para poder acomodarse bien el vendaje para evitar un nuevo accidente.

Después de arreglar su asunto la joven mientras se dirigía a su apartamento, decidió desviarse de su camino y se dirigió hacia el puesto de ramen debido a que el dueño le había invitado a comer gratis, no podía darse el lujo de rechazar invitaciones a comer si quería llegar a fin de mes con la mensualidad que recibía por parte del hokage. Disfrutaba de su ramen muy tranquilamente mientras hablaba con Ayame, hija del dueño de Ichiraku, hasta que se encontró con Kiba entrando en el puesto de ramen.

El joven Kiba era un muchacho extrovertido, le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas a los demás y burlarse de ellos. No era un mal chico, solo era un niño y como todos los niños a esa edad le gusta alardear de ciertos logros en su crecimiento y competir con otros chicos.

Muchas veces Kiba había invitado a la rubia ir a nadar al río pero como era común entre los chicos tendría que quitarse toda la ropa y debido a ese inconveniente nunca acepto a las invitaciones de muchacho, como consecuencia el moreno le tomo cierta antipatía. Ahora que entraba en el puesto de ramen y se encontraba con "el rubio" solo se limitaba a dedicarle una sonrisa burlona. Narumi solo seguía ignorándolo como si no estuviese en el local.

Ese tipo de actitudes que tenia la rubia para con el moreno lo molestaba mucho. Como consecuencia dio pie a una discusión entre ambos genin.

\- ¡NARUTO BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME! – Grito Kiba haciendo que el resto de la clientela se volteara a ver enojados hacia el rubio comenzando a cuchichear insultos dirigidos a su persona lo que no paso desapercibido para los genin.

\- ¿Qué quieres Inuzuka? No ves que estoy ocupado. – Reprocho con molestia la rubia mientras se apresuraba a terminar de comer para poder largarse del lugar y evitarse el mal rato que tendría que pasar con los aldeanos.

\- ¿Lo ves? ahí estas de nuevo ignorándome. – Señalo acusatoriamente a la rubia.

\- Gracias por la comida viejo nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió con un gesto amable hacia el dueño del puesto.

\- Vuelve pronto Naru eres bienvenido cuando quieras. – Se despidió gritando Teuchi, la rubia correspondió al saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Salió del puesto seguido de Kiba no estaba de humor para socializar con nadie. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tirarse en su cama y no levantarse en lo que quedaba del día.

\- ¡Hey espera Naruto arreglemos esto ahora mismo! – Grito el Inuzuka en medio de la calle cortándole el paso y provocando que de nuevo las miradas acusatorias de los aldeanos se posaran de nuevo en ellos.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo así que ve a jugar con tu pekinés. – Respondió la rubia secamente solo quería terminar con esa estúpida discusión sin recurrir a los puños ya que desde la hora del almuerzo no se sentía bien.

\- Dejémoslo para otro día Kiba ¿Te parece bien? –

\- Por supuesto que no. Solo quieres huir ya que tienes miedo de perder no es así. Perdedor. –

Esto solo hizo enojar aun más a la rubia, si había algo que odiaba más era que la subestimaran y el que la llamasen "perdedor" solo la enfurecía más. Se dio media vuelta quedando frente a Kiba y le respondió:

\- Solo no te quejes luego. –

Narumi lo guío hasta su campo de entrenamiento secreto. En ese lugar nadie la molestaba puesto nadie sabía que existía un lugar como ese. Dicho campo se encontraba oculto tras una cueva, que se localizaba en la montaña de los monumentos hokages, siguiendo por esa cueva hasta llegar al final se podía observar un pequeño valle con un arroyo de agua cristalina. Había muchos árboles que rodeaban el lugar. El joven moreno quedó maravillado por el paisaje hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

\- Es aquí. – Dijo la rubia mientras se apoyaba por un momento en un árbol debido a un leve mareo.

\- ¿O es que te arrepentiste? Hablas mucho pero a la hora de la acción retrocedes. – dijo burlonamente.

\- No me retracto de nada perdedor, solo que no sabía que en Konoha hubiera un lugar así. – Respondió ofendido ante el comentario de su adversario.

\- Y nadie debe saberlo ya que es el único lugar donde puedo estar en paz, cuento con que sepas guardar mi secreto.

\- Descuida te doy mi palabra de hombre y sabes que cuando un hombre da su palabra no puede romperla. – Respondió el joven alardeando lo cual irrito a Narumi.

\- Bien Naruto comencé...- no pudo terminar su frase ya que su contrincante cayo inconsciente frente a él.

\- ¿Oye Naruto que te pasa? ¿Es tú forma de escapar de la pelea? – Volvió a provocar a su contrincante, pero al notar que no respondía se acercó para ver que le ocurría. Toco su frente con el dorso su mano y de inmediato la retiro.

\- Estas ardiendo de fiebre ¿acaso querías pelar así idiota?

Interrogo enojado el Inuzuka, al ver que su compañero no respondía se dispuso a bajar la fiebre. Le quito la chaqueta y coloco bajo la cabeza de su amigo para utilizarla como almohada, buscó en su ropa algún pañuelo que pudiera mojar y utilizar para bajar la fiebre de "Naruto" pero no encontrando nada decidió utilizar la camiseta de su compañero, pues no quería mojar la suya, le quito la camiseta a la rubia con cuidado, y una vez que la quito algo llamo la atención.

El pecho de su compañero se encontraba vendado, supuso que el rubio estaba herido y que dicha herida pudo haberse infectado lo que provoco el cuadro elevado de fiebre. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el vendaje y tratar correctamente la herida, era de conocimiento popular que " el rubio" siempre se metía en diferentes tipos de peleas y como consecuencia siempre estaba herido, tomo su equipo ninja y saco su botiquín de emergencia y con suma delicadeza comenzó a retirar suavemente el vendaje.

A medida que avanzaba retirando el vendaje si iba encontrando con unas pequeñas protuberancias las cuales tomaron su forma y tamaño real cuando el joven Inuzuka retiro por completo el vendaje.

El gran impacto visual que recibió, por unos segundos, fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

 **Kiba PV**

 **Recupere el conocimiento después de un par de minutos, aun seguía aturdido por lo que repace mis últimas acciones para poder recordar porque me encontraba en ese lugar, mire a Naruto, quien se encontraba aun inconsciente por la fiebre. Fue en ese momento cuando vi su rostro que recordé todo lo acontecido inevitablemente comencé a sufrir un sangrado nasal el cual tuve que contener con mis manos al recordar haber visto un par de pechos en Naruto.**

 **No quería mirar de nuevo ese lugar pero no tenia de otra debía asegurarme de lo que vi. Baje mi mirada hasta su pecho y como la primera vez casi me desmayo.**

 **Pero para estar seguro de ello lleve mis manos a sus pechos y los toque suavemente para cerciorarme de que no estaba soñando… Realmente es una chica. Aparte rápidamente mis manos sin olvidar esa cálida y suave sensación en mis manos.**

 **Trate de calmarme y respirar con más tranquilidad mientras varias incógnitas venían a mi mente pero sobre todo ¿Por qué este idiota lo oculto durante mucho tiempo? Tal vez tenga sus razones aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme traicionado, me pregunto si se molestara si le pido que me explique pues me cuesta entenderlo. Tal vez solo así logre comprender sus motivos.**

 **La fiebre de este chico-chica no bajaba, así que decidí subirla a mi espalda y llevarla hasta su casa a lo mejor esa mujer con quien vive, creo, tenga medicina y pueda darle los cuidados que necesita.**

 **Salimos de su escondite y fuimos hasta su casa, golpee la puerta de su apartamento pero nadie salía busque por mi bolsillo a ver si encontraba algo que pudiera utilizar para abrir la puerta. Y nada. Trate con girar el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió lo cual es irresponsable por parte de este idiota que llevo en mi espalda salir si cerrar.**

 **Entre a su apartamento y al igual que su escondite esto me sorprendió debido que a pesar de vivir con una mujer ese lugar estaba muy desordenado la deje en su cama y busque algo de medicina. Seguí observando el lugar realmente parecía que alguien entro al departamento y comenzó a desordenar todo buscando algo, encontré algo de medicina en el botiquín del baño junto con algunos productos femeninos, tome la medicina y me dirigí hasta su habitación.**

 **Cuando me acerque a ella sentí una presencia hostil, mire hacia la dirección de dicha presencia saque un kunai y me prepare para luchar la persona a la que pertenecía esa presencia, se acercó, se trataba de Mizuki-sensei. Hasta donde sabia él había tratado de robar el pergamino prohibido y huir de la aldea pero Iruka-sensei y Naruto lo habían detenido por ello se encontraba en prisión.**

 **Siguió acercándose hasta que quedo frente mío y comenzó a hablar:**

\- **No esperaba que fueras amigo de ese demonio, sabes que lo mejor para la aldea es deshacerse de ese niño demonio.- Me dijo Mizuki, pero por como hablaba de ella entendí que al igual que todos piensa que ella es un chico lo mejor era no decir nada y escuchar lo que dice ese loco.**

\- **¿Y por qué quieres matar a Naruto? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?** – **Pregunte.**

\- **Ese mocoso es quien tiene al Kyubi encerrado en su interior y para evitar que él lo utilice en contra de la aldea lo mejor es eliminarlo.** – **Respondió el bastardo.**

\- **Por eso robaste los pergaminos no es así.** – **Le dije tratando de sacarle más información.**

\- **Eso fue una trampa Iruka y ese demonio lo planearon todo yo solo fui una víctima.**

 **¿Realmente quiere que me trague esas patrañas? ¿Piensa que soy idiota? Ahora comprendo el por qué ella tuvo que vivir como un chico con sujetos como ese ella hubiese muerto hace mucho, debía protegerla.**

 **Me puse en posición de pelea y él hizo lo mismo cuando estábamos por comenzar a luchar Mizuki cayo inconsciente mire al frente para ver quien lo había derribado. Vi a una mujer de cabello lila era muy hermosa traía ropa de civil. Ella era alguien con quien he visto a Naruto muchas veces. Y si mi memoria no me falla su nombre es Yūgao Uzuki, su tutora. Nos quedamos un instante en silencio hasta que escuche que Naruto despertaba. La señorita Yūgao se puso frente a la cama y toco su frente después de unos segundos me quito la medicina que tenía en la mano y se la dio.**

 **Ella camino hasta la cocina y trajo una compresa fría la cual coloco sobre su frente. Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos los cuales parecieron eternos debido al aura asesina que irradiaba esa mujer.**

\- **Cuida de Narumi iré a entregar a esa rata al hokage.**

 **Finalmente hablo sin mirarme, hizo una breve pausa como si estuviera analizando que decir y prosiguió:**

\- **Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas pero me temo que no estoy autorizada para hablar de ello solo te pido que no lo digas a nadie.**

 **Decía mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente y asentía a la vez sin perder ningún detalle en su lenguaje corporal.**

\- **Existe un motivo el por cual su verdadera identidad debe ser protegida y créeme que no hay nadie que dese más que nada que Narumi tenga una vida normal como una chica de su edad que yo.**

\- **Eso lo comprendo y le aseguro que no diré absolutamente nada si es por protegerla de gente como él.** – **Respondí mientras señalaba al antiguo sensei de la academia.**

\- **Por cierto ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

\- **Removí el venaje pensando que se trataba de una herida infectada.**

\- **¿Qué tanto viste?**

 **Me quede mudo, no sabía cómo responder, si respondía con la verdad me tacharía de pervertido y si mentía se daría cuenta y me asesinaría para después tacharme de pervertido.**

\- **¿Qué tanto de su cuerpo viste?**

 **Volvió a preguntar. Comencé a temer por mi vida.**

\- **Fue solo una fracción de segundo que vislumbre sus pechos, no era mi intención tocarlos para cerciorarme si eran reales.**

 **No puedo olvidar la expresión en el rostro de esa mujer esa sonrisa malévola permanecerá en mis recuerdos hasta el día de mi muerte.**

 **Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, mire a Narumi se veía pálida pero al parecer la fiebre le había bajado.**

\- **Cuida de ella mientras no estoy debo llenar un reporte por lo que no podre quedarme con ella y vigilarla. Dijo mientras se llevaba a su prisionero al hombro.**

\- **Su condición empeorara durante la noche por lo que necesito que la cuides por mí.**

\- **Descuida me quedare a su lado por siempre.- cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me ruborice pues había dicho la peor de las idioteces del mundo, cuando quise corregirme la señorita Yūgao solo sonrió y se despidió desapareciendo en una nube de humo no me dejo explicarme.**

 **Mire nuevamente el lugar desordenado mientras Narumi descansaba me dispuse a ordenar el lugar, escribí una nota a mi madre avisando que me quedaría con un amigo a entrenar y dormir en su casa y que estaría para la hora del almuerzo- después de escribir la carta la envolví y se la entregue a Akamaru dándole instrucciones de entregársela a mi madre. Tarde alrededor de una hora en ordenar todo el desastre que ocasiono Mizuki.**

 **Una vez que termine con la tarea domestica me dirigí a la habitación de Narumi cuando entre no la vi en su cama me puse a buscarla en los alrededores, hasta que escuche un ruido en el baño tome mi arma nuevamente y entre al cuarto de baño.**

 **Fin de PV**

El moreno preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga entro al baño pensando que se trataba de otro intruso. No pensó en que tal vez la persona que estaba en el baño fuera su amiga.

Narumi se encontraba un poco mejor por lo que pensó que era necesario darse un baño, se quitó la ropa y vio que su regla había llegado, como era costumbre eso la debilito a tal grado de perder el conocimiento y sufrir una fiebre alta, sabía que no era normal que se sintiera así de mal ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Termino de desvestirse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kiba con una kunai en la mano y sonrojado a más no poder, no pudo soportar que el chico con quien siempre se peleaba estuviese ahí, viéndola desnuda. Le tomo un segundo para dejar inconsciente al chico de un golpe.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Kiba despertó miro a su alrededor en busca de su amiga, la encontró saliendo del baño con un piyama muy grande para ella.

\- Despertaste. – Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba secándose el cabello con la toalla.

\- Oye Narut...Narumi deberías estar en cama tu cuerpo...

No termino de hablar debido a la expresión sombría que vio en el rostro de la rubia, guardó silencio algunos instantes camino hasta quedar frente a ella y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia prosiguió:

\- No te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre esto, tienes tus razones para hacerte pasar por un chico y no soy quien para andar divulgándolo aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco decepcionado.

\- ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué te sentirías así? Competimos todo el tiempo.

\- Pensé que éramos amigos y los amigos confían entre sí.

\- Entiendo…si te hace sentir mejor… eres el primero de los chicos que lo sabe y por como lo veo tienes ventaja sobre mi ahora.

\- No pienses que usare esto para chantajearte. No soy esa clase de persona.

La expresión dolida de Kiba ante la idea que sugirió Narumi no se hizo esperar. En ese momento Narumi supo que tenía un concepto muy errado del joven y ahora que veía el seño fruncido y su mirada triste sintió por primera vez que ella era igual que esos aldeanos que tanto la odiaban.

\- ¿Quieres cenar? – Pregunto la rubia esperando poder enmendar las cosas con Kiba. Por unos momentos el joven se mostro ansioso, el brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba volvió a él.

\- Aunque no lo parezca soy buena cocinera.

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió el moreno muy animado.

\- ¿Qué quieres para cenar? preparare lo que quieras.

\- Descuida cocinare yo tu solo deberías dedicarte a descansar. – Dijo el joven mientras tomaba a la rubia en sus brazos, al estilo nupcial, y la dejaba sobre la cama.

\- Espera, eres mi invitado, no puedo obligarte a cocinar. – Protesto la rubia mientras se incorporaba bracamente de la cama provocando que su vista se nublase y perdiese el equilibrio. Inmediatamente Kiba logro sujetarla a tiempo evitando que se golpeara contra el piso.

\- Idiota. Estas enferma deberías descansar te llevare la cena a tu habitación. – Dijo mientras le ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente.

\- No estoy enferma es solo mi periodo todos los meses es así. Solo me alegra de que viniera antes de la primera misión con mi equipo. – dijo más para sí misma que para su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces aún no se van de misión?

\- No. Supongo que Yūgao le dijo a Kakashi sensei sobre mi condición así que a partir de la semana que viene empezaremos con las misiones. – Dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Por cierto quiero arroz al curry. Yūgao preparo el otro día pero ella y la cocina son enemigos legendarios. – Dijo mientras recordaba la pregunta de Kiba

\- Iré a prepararlo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, busco las cosas que necesitaba para preparar la cena afortunadamente la rubia tenía todo lo necesario para el curry. Una vez que termino de preparar la cena se dirigió a la habitación de Narumi con los platos.

\- Aquí está la cena. – anuncio entrando en la habitación con sumo cuidado.

\- Gracias debiste avisarme así me levantaba. – respondió la rubia con algo de reproche en su voz.

\- No te preocupe solo come y duérmete, por cierto me quedare contigo por si tu fiebre vuelve a subir lo que me recuerda...

Kiba toco la frente de la joven para comprobar si su fiebre había bajado.

\- Tienes fiebre alta de nuevo come y descansa, dormiré en este sillón por lo que se te ofrezca ¿Entendido? – A lo cual Narumi asintió con la cabeza concluyendo así la noche.

Al día siguiente, Kiba, al comprobar el estado de la rubia y ver que ya estaba mejor regreso a su casa sin dejar de visitar a la rubia, ya sea para comprobar su estado o para platicar y jugar cartas volviéndose en el proceso más cercanos.

Paso una semana entera y Narumi con su periodo ya finalizado pudo reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo a la espera de su verdadera, según ella, primera misión.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Había llegado el momento de realizar la primera misión del equipo 7, después de las insistentes peticiones de Narumi el sadaime se vio obligado a ceder a las salpicas de la rubia.

\- Debido a la insistentes suplicas de Naruto he decidido darles al equipo 7 una misión de rango C lejos de la aldea.

\- ¡Genial viejo sabía que podía confiar en nosotros y asignarnos una verdadera misión! ¿Y de que trata? ¿Proteger un tesoro? ¿Rescatar a una princesa? ¿Derrotar a una banda de ladrones? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? – Preguntaba ansiosa la rubia mientras le quitaba espacio al anciano sadaime y un incontenible furor se apoderaba de ella.

\- Deben proteger a un constructor y llevarlo hasta el país de las olas donde vive. La misión es sencillas así que no tendrán problemas. – Dijo el anciano mientras fumaba su pipa y observaba como el rostro de Narumi cambiaba de una alegre expresión a una aburrida.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre de edad madura bebiendo alcohol.

\- Así que estos son los ninjas que pedí. Son solo un montón de niños, el rubio parece más una chica. Je no estarías nada mal si fueras una. – Dijo mientras miraba a Narumi muy de cerca.

\- ¿Quién parece una niña? Viejo horrible. –

\- Naruto él es el señor Tazuna es la persona a quien deben escoltar hasta su hogar mañana por la mañana. Confió en que te portaras bien ¿has entendido? –

Narumi solo asintió de mala gana a las palabras del hokage. Y camino junto a sus compañeros con el seño fruncido.

\- Solo bromeo niñito, no tienes que poner esa cara. Además estoy seguro que te lo dicen todo el tiempo.

Salieron de la oficina del hokage a preparar todo lo necesario para la misión; habían acordado de reunirse en una hora en la entrada de la aldea, tiempo suficiente para ir a comer con su sensei y despedir de él. En el mundo de los ninjas, nunca se sabe cuándo será su última misión, es por ello que se debe vivir cada momento como si fuera el último. Sin arrepentimientos. Esto se lo había enseñado Yūgao.

Después de almorzar con Iruka y pagar la cuenta se dirigió al lugar acordado para reunirse con sus compañeros y el cliente, observo que su maestro aun no llegaba lo que le molesto.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Kakashi aún no llegaba, cansada de esperar saca un cuaderno de su mochila y comienza a dibujar mientras lo hacia su compañera se le acerca y le pregunta:

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – Narumi no responde con palabras y le muestra un bosquejo del monumento hokage.

\- Naruto... ¿Realmente lo dibujaste? Es increíble no tenía idea de que fueran tan buen dibujante. – El dibujo era bueno, representaba con exactitud el paisaje aunque solo estuviese trazado con Grafito, el juego de las luces y sombreados resaltaban mucho las habilidades de la rubia, Sakura estaba sorprendida de ver una faceta nueva en su camarada al grado de no darse cuenta de que la incomodaba.

Pararon otros 30 minutos y recién su maestro iba llegando disculpándose con excusas para nada creíbles provocando el enojo por parte de los genin.

Con la llegada de Kakashi, el equipo 7 pudo emprender su marcha; a medida que iban avanzando el camino, Narumi iba observando todo a su alrededor sin perder ningún detalle de vista. Era la primera vez que salía de Konoha y quería grabar todo en sus retinas.

Durante el trayecto Sakura se sentía preocupada sobre cómo llevar la misión por lo que empezó a entablar una charla con su sensei. Kakashi conforto a su alumna explicándole que eran tiempos de paz por lo que no debería preocuparse por ello pero aun así no debía bajar la guardia.

Mientras avanzaban la rubia comenzó a notar que algo no iba bien, desde un principio observo un charco de agua el cual destacaba debido a que el resto del terreno se encontraba seco. Llevo su mano hacia su porta armas. Estaba segura de que había alguien siguiéndolos miro a su maestro el cual asintió.

Caminaron unos metros más cuando salieron tres hombres, pertenecientes a la aldea de la lluvia, atacando en primer lugar a Kakashi, quien supuestamente cayó.

Inmediatamente Sakura se colocó frente a Tazuna, Sasuke y Narumi se pusieron en guardia comenzando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los ninjas enemigos. La pelea culmino rápidamente, la rubia pensó que habían acabado con todos cuando una cuarta persona salió y la ataco, se había quedado quieta pensando en el motivo de porque los atacarían que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar rápido. Sasuke derribo al cuarto atacante evitando que hirieran a Narumi.

\- ¿Estás herido miedosito? – Narumi estaba enfadada por la intervención del Uchiha y aun más por ese insulto que le había dado.

\- ¡No te burles Uchiha! ¡No soy ningún miedoso! – Respondió enfadada tomando al Uchiha por el cuello de su camiseta, Sakura intervino rápidamente separando a ambos genin.

\- Muy bien equipo demostraron ser fuertes tal y como lo esperaba. Pero Naruto me gustaría saber porque te paralizaste con el último ninja si habías luchado bastante bien.

Narumi respiro hondo y trato de poner en orden su cabeza antes de explicar.

\- Sensei, usted también se dio cuenta de la presencia de los enemigos desde el principio entonces ¿Porque fingió ser derrotado? Yo no creo que sea solo para medir si estamos capacitados para salir al campo. Hay algo mas ¿Me equivoco? Además… –Narumi comenzó a repasar nuevamente los acontecimientos y sobre todo el por qué no habían sido atacados desde el principio por los cuatro ninjas, en lugar de eso fueron solo tres y el ultimo permaneció escondido. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? O mejor dicho ¿A quién? Narumi miro por el rabillo de su ojo al hombre que escoltaban y a medida que repasaba los hechos más sospechoso se volvía el anciano. – Olvídelo… será mejor continuar antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

\- Por supuesto pero antes debemos curar esa herida que tienes en la mano ya que las armas que tenían esos ninjas estaban envenenadas. – dijo Kakashi mostrando un semblante divertido a la rubia mientras sostenía su mano izquierda, la cual comenzó a sudar en frio al enterarse de que había sido envenenada. Sin demora alguna la joven saco un kunai con el cual realizo un corte profundo para eliminar el veneno de su sistema provocando la preocupación de los presentes por un acto tan barbárico por parte de la rubia.

\- Ya está. No se preocupen mi mano sanara por si sola ahora continuemos con la misión. – dijo Narumi mientras mostraba su mano ya vendada.

\- Sera mejor que aguardes un momento antes debo hablar con el señor Tazuna. – El susodicho se tenso al escuchar su nombre, su mirada estaba baja, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los ninjas se dieran cuenta del engaño y quisieran marcharse pero no podía dejar que eso pasara. Ya estaba decidido. Apelaría a ellos para que lo ayudasen.

Una forma de apelación que utilizo fue la lástima, en un principio Kakashi se mostro indeciso debido al cambio de categoría en la misión además no podía irse simplemente y no cumplir con la misión de escolta y más aun después de escuchar el trasfondo de la historia. Miro a sus alumnos los cuales estaban decididos a cumplir con la nueva misión por lo que accedió a ella sin recibir la paga correspondiente.

Avanzaron mas en el camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar al puerto y finalizar la misión. Narumi sintió una presencia oculta tras unos arbustos y esperando una nueva embocada saco un kunai y lo arrojo en unos arbustos saliendo un conejo blanco lo que provocó la burla de sus compañeros pese a ello no bajo la guardia. Tomo el conejo en sus brazos para abrazarlo, se sentía mal por asustar al conejo, mientras lo acariciaba camino hasta donde estaba su sensei para enseñárselo.

\- Nos están siguiendo de nuevo ¿qué haremos sensei? – pregunto Narumi en voz baja.

\- Solo esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento. – Respondió. – Mientras tanto estén alertas.

Pasaron unas horas viajando por mar. Narumi se encontraba en las nubes, pensaba en lo que debería hacer en caso de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no lograba ponerle un orden. La voz del barquero saco a Narumi de sus pensamientos e hizo que se enfocara en el puerto de Nami no Kuni.

Cuando pisaron el puerto les llamo la atención el exceso de neblina, la cual restringía toda visibilidad. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el nuevo adversario hiciera su aparición para eliminar al constructos de puentes.

La batalla no se hizo esperar, la presión que ejercía el aura asesina del ninja provocaba el temor en todos los presentes. Kakashi al ver el miedo en el rostro de Sasuke le prometió que lo protegería, que protegería a todos, no iba a dejar a nadie morir. Los minutos eran interminables hasta que finalmente hizo su aparición.

Se trataba de Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de Kiri, quien ahora era un asesino a sueldo contratado por Gato, un yakuza que controlaba la isla, con el fin de eliminar a la persona que intervenía en sus planes.

Una lucha se desato entre los dos shinobis, anteriormente Kakashi le había ordenado intervenir en la lucha y su único deber era proteger a Tazuna. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo más complicada se volvía la situación para Kakashi. Se vio obligado a descubrir su ojo para poder ganar más terreno en la pelea. Pero conforme avanzaban iban agotándose los dos. No fue fácil derrotar a Zabuza, Sasuke y Narumi debieron ingeniárselas para poder hacerlo bajar la guardia y rescatar a su maestro con éxito.

La pelea culmino con la intervención de un desconocido el cual ataco al renegado de Kiri con una senbon, el desconocido se identifico como un anbu de Kiri quien había estado, por mucho tiempo, persiguiendo a Zabuza y que gracias a ellos había logrado por fin darle caza al enemigo.

Narumi era la más molesta ante la situación actual, se sentía frustrada y no dudo en descargar todo lo que sentía. Reclamo ante la acción del joven, se negaba a creer que aun enemigo que a ellos les costó derrotar viniera alguien que no parecía mayor que ella y lo derrotara como si nada. Kakashi la detuvo y le dijo que era algo normal y que el joven enmascarado solo cumplía con su deber, no conforme con la repuesta de su maestro solo le quedo reprimir su enojo.

Siguieron con su camino en cuestión de un par de horas llegaron a la casa del constructor donde conocieron a su pequeña familia.

 **Narumi PV**

 **Al fin llegábamos a casa del constructor después de algunas complicaciones en el camino. Cuando entramos en la casa el viejo nos presentó con su familia, que estaba conformada por Tsunami su hija y su pequeño nieto Inari, este último resulto ser un grosero, cuando nos presentamos y les dijimos que los íbamos a ayudar ese niño solo nos gritó y salió corriendo. Supuse que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo para que se tranquilizara; nos adentramos aún más en la casa cuando de repente Kakashi-sensei cae** **inconsciente.**

 **El señor Tazuna nos ayudó a cargar a Kakashi hasta la habitación más cercana para que descansara y tratar sus heridas, me senté junto al sensei y puse mis manos sobre su pecho y comencé a utilizar mi chakra para el tratamiento, supongo que fue bueno aprender ninjutsu medico aunque solo se lo básico, termine de aplicarle el tratamiento mire a Kakashi sensei y le dije:**

\- **Termine, debe descansar ha agotado casi todo su chakra lo que provoco que colapsara en el pasillo. Afortunadamente las heridas que sufrió en la lucha no ponen en peligro su vida lo que es bueno ya que mis conocimientos sobre el ninjutsu no van más allá de esto, solo conozco lo básico, por lo que le prometo que entrenare más para ser de más ayuda. – Le dije al sensei con la cabeza gacha ya que era muy humillante para mí no poder hacer mucho más que eso. Kakashi-sensei me miro y me sonrió diciendo que no pasaba nada que debía descansar ya que mañana íbamos a estrenar, le devolví la sonrisa y salí de la habitación. Mientras caminaba vi al pequeño Inari en una habitación llorando sosteniendo una foto no me atreví a entrar ese niño estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su padre me puse a recapacitar y creo que fui un poco dura con él unos momentos atrás.**

 **Debí quedarme mucho tiempo mirándolo porque de un momento a otro el niño, al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando, cerró la puerta; seguí mi camino me dirigí a la cocina para ayudar a con la cena a Tsunami, ella me dijo que estaba bien y que no quería molestarme sin nada que hacer pregunte si podía ir a tomar un baño lo que me respondió que si podía y me señalo la puerta.**

 **Esa mujer es muy amable me recuerda un poco a la señorita Yūgao, entre al baño y comencé a quitarme la chaqueta. Escuche que el pomo de la puerta giraba y se asomaba una cabeza, se trataba de Sasuke quería bañarse también le dije que esperara su turno pero él me dijo que no había problema ya que los dos éramos hombres, viendo que no lo podría convencer salí del cuarto de baño y le grite a Sasuke que se podía bañar que yo lo haría más tarde.**

 **Fin de PV**

Después de que Narumi y Sasuke discutieran, de nuevo,la rubia salió de la casa a tomar aire fresco lo último que deseaba es que ese chico la viera desnuda prefería mil veces bañarse con Kiba que con Sasuke paso una hora y Sakura salió a llamarla para cenar el mal genio de la rubia se fue automáticamente cuando escucho la palabra cena. Se sentó en la mesa y Sasuke junto a ella lo que provoco más enojo.

Sasuke solo quería saber por qué su compañero lo ponía tan nervioso cuando lo miraba, sabía que era odiado y que existía una rivalidad entre los dos, lo que realmente molestaba a Sasuke es que él estaba convencido de que su rival ocultaba algo. Y no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

 **Sasuke POV**

 **Había visto a Naruto entrar en el baño supuse que iba a darse un baño debido al ruido del agua cayendo. Abrí la puerta y vi a Naruto comenzando a desvestirse, solo se había quitado la chaqueta, rápidamente miro en mi dirección.**

\- **¿Qué quieres? – Me pregunto volviéndose a colocar la chaqueta.**

\- **También estoy sucio por lo que me bañare contigo. – Le respondí mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a desvestirme.**

\- **Espera yo llegue primero, será mejor que esperes tu turno. – Replico.**

\- **Si no te has dado cuenta solo hay un baño. Además ambos somos hombres por lo que no veo cual sería el problema que nos bañemos juntos. – le dije mientras le sostenía la mirada.**

\- **Diablos. – maldijo. – SI TANTO DESEAS BAÑARTE HAZLO SOLO. – grito mientras azotaba la puerta.**

 **Al salir del baño encontré a Sakura y Naruto sentados en la mesa platicando, se veía que aun estaba un poco molesto por lo que decidí sentarme a su lado lo que provoco que me mirase como si fuese cualquier cosa.**

 **Después de cenar nos fuimos a dormir Tazuna nos dijo que Naruto y yo dormiríamos junto con su nieto, Sakura dormiría con su hija y Kakashi se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes.**

 **Antes de ir a dormir Naruto fue al cuarto donde estaba Kakashi, se sentó a su lado, llevo sus manos hacia su pecho observe como un chakra color verde salía de sus manos, nunca había notado que ese idiota pudiera mostrar una expresión tan serena en una actividad que requería mucha concentración. Seguí observando; hasta que comprendí que aquello que estaba haciendo era ninjutsu medico pero es una técnica muy avanzada por lo que no es algo que enseñen en la academia debido a que se necesita un excelente control de chakra, me cuesta creerlo.**

\- **Esto es absurdo. – Me dije a mí mismo. – Debe ser una broma ese idiota no puede estar más avanzados que Sakura y yo después de todo él… era el payaso de la clase. – En la academia, Naruto, demostró no tener ningún talento, era torpe y no estudiaba; todo el tiempo se escapaba de clases. Lo que me hace pensar que recibió otro tipo de entrenamiento fuera de clases, alguien lo entreno ¿pero quién? Lo que me lleva a hacerme más preguntas sobre él. Entre ellas ¿Quien es realmente Naruto? Realmente oculta algo y debo averiguar que es.**

 **Cuando volví a concentrarme en ellos los escuche hablando en voz baja, no podía saber bien de que estaban hablando por lo que trate de acerarme un poco más para escuchar pero el ruido de la madera rechinando hizo que tanto Naruto como Kakashi se voltearan a ver en dirección a la puerta. Aguante la respiración para hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que lo escuche hablar nuevamente:**

\- **Kakashi sensei, se quería preguntarle si ¿Puedo dormir con Ud.? No me agrada la idea de compartir cuarto con el amargado.**

\- **Me temo que deberás soportarlo, si te quedas aquí no dormirás por estar vigilándome y mañana es un día importante por lo que deberás tener muchas energías. – fue lo último que escuche ya que vi a Naruto saliendo de la habitación por lo que me aleje rápidamente del lugar. No quería que pensara me gustaba escuchar conversaciones a escondidas o peor que lo estaba espiando.**

 **Fin de Sasuke POV**

Antes de salir de la habitación Narumi se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta y le pregunto a Kakashi:

\- ¿Está seguro que Zabuza murió? – pregunto la rubia a su maestro sin mirarlo. – He tenido este presentimiento todo el día pero... Zabuza realmente murió. – Volvió a decir con un semblante serio, esperaba estar en un error, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila.

\- Vamos quien lo derroto fue un anbu de su aldea, ellos son expertos rastreadores, ellos no mentirían con algo tan serio. Así que no hay nada de que preoc...– No termino la frase pues el mismo pensamiento que molestaba a la niña lo comenzó a molestarlo a él. _–_ _Pero si realmente hubiese sido eliminado ese ninja rastreador debió deshacerse del cuerpo en el mismo lugar donde lo aniquilo, lo más probable es que esos dos estén confabulados y todo esto no sea más que una treta. –_

\- Supongo que pensamos en lo mismo. – dijo Narumi mientras volteaba su rostro para mirarlo. – Sensei ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento haremos mañana? – pregunto la rubia mientras se afirmaba sobre el marco de la puerta. – Sí es algo en lo que ya tengo dominio me ausentare y preparare algunas trampas por si tenemos visitas indeseadas. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta despacio.

\- ¿Sabes escalar con chakra en tus pies? – pregunto el hombre, aunque pensó para sus adentros que sería estúpido que no supiera. Si podía utilizar ninjutsu medico el escalar seria un juego de niños; aun así espero por la respuesta de su alumna.

\- Si puedo sensei. – afirmo la rubia enérgicamente desplazando rápidamente a su versión más seria de hacia unos momentos.

\- Entonces te encargo las trampas y estate atenta a tu entorno. – aconsejo Kakashi a su alumna que le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Entonces ve a dormir.

\- Buenas noches, que descanse. – Se despidió.

Narumi salió del cuarto de huéspedes y se dirigió a la habitación donde debía dormir, tomo su mochila y se dirigió al baño sin mediar palabras con ninguno de los muchachos. Inari sintiéndose culpable por como trato a Narumi la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño con su pijama y cepillo de dientes; entro en el baño y vio a la rubia lavándose los dientes, reunió todo su coraje y hablo:

\- Disculpa… – musito Inari tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia. – Quería disculparme por lo que dije antes. – dijo el pequeño ocultando el rubor en su rostro.

\- Tu abuelo nos contó sobre lo que le sucedió a tu padre, soy yo quien debería disculparse por haber sido duro contigo. – Dijo mientras lo miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa al pequeño para que entendiera que todo estaba bien. Al ver que la joven lo había perdonado volvió a hablar el pequeño.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –

\- Ya lo estás haciendo. – respondió la rubia con un tono bromista mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes.

\- ¿Por qué te vistes y hablas como un chico? Cualquiera creerá que eres uno y cuando seas grande ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo. – dijo el niño con toda honestidad lo que hizo que la rubia se ahogara con el agua, tocio unos segundo; y miro al pequeño. Recordó que el abuelo del niño también se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba su género pero al igual que el viejo el niño no dijo nada.

\- Pequeño Inari... – tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió. – Es una de esas situaciones que son complicadas. El por qué lo hago es un secreto ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta? Nadie o mejor dicho casi nadie se da cuenta a primera vista.

\- Mi abuelo dice que así como las casas poseen diferentes arquitecturas las personas también. –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la rubia sin entender nada.

\- Tu cara es muy femenina, la forma de tu mandíbula es más redonda a diferencia de los hombres que es más angular y cuadrada, tus manos son pequeñas, sin mencionar que a pesar de que tu ropa en muy grande aún se puede ver tu estructura de tus caderas, son más bajas y anchas. – el niño se quedó mirando a la rubia y vio que no entendió nada. – tú trasero es más grande que el de ese raro. – refiriéndose a Sasuke. – Podría seguir enumerando todas las características que gritan que eres mujer pero me tomaría toda la noche. – finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa. Narumi estaba anonadada por la carga de información que le dio el niño que tardo unos segundos en procesarlo.

\- Ya veo, solo no lo vuelvas a decir. – pudo decir finalmente la rubia sorprendida por la perspicacia del pequeño.

\- Está bien… ¿y me dirás cual es la situación complicada? – Pregunto nuevamente el niño.

\- Es hora de dormir. – eludió Narumi mientras salía del baño.

Ya habiendo terminado de alistarse para dormir, Inari ofreció a Narumi que durmiera en su cama que él iba a ocupar el futon; la rubia le sonrió y le respondió que estaba bien así.

Luego de apagar las luces y dormir, como era costumbre, desde que era muy pequeña comenzó a padecer las pesadillas que la atormentaban siempre pero con la diferencia de que cada vez estas pesadillas se volvían más claras y realistas. En sus sueños aparecía un hombre vestido de negro que portaba una máscara naranja la cual cubría su rostro, este hombre no estaba solo, él junto a otros hombres la perseguían para luego raptarla y trataba de apoderarse de lo que tenía dentro, era lo que presentía, ese hombre no estaba solo. Estaba acompañado por siete personas más de los cuales solo pudo reconocer a uno, Itachi Uchiha, veía como todos esos hombres se posicionaban frente a una estatua comenzaban a lastimarla a pesar de ser un sueño sentía que el dolor era real.

Cuando el dolor ceso se veía a sí misma en el suelo inerte pero no era ella. Narumi se acerco al cuerpo para verlo de cerca. Era un joven pelirrojo de unos 16 o 17 años aproximadamente el que estaba en el suelo, muerto, comenzó a correr intentando alejarse del lugar pero era inútil. Sintió como ese hombre enmascarado se acercaba a ella y le decía: – _No puedes esconderte muy pronto terminare lo que inicie hace muchos años atrás estate lista_. – Con esas palabras se alejo de ella pero cuando trato de detenerlo para pedirle una explicación sintió que su pecho era atravesado por un jutsu de naturaleza relámpago y el ejecutor de ese jutsu era Sasuke.

Despertó gritando, empapada de sudor, Sasuke quien estaba en su misma habitación trato de despertarlo:

\- Naruto despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla. – decía mientras sacudía a la rubia por los hombro. Cuando Narumi abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke tomándola de los hombros inmediatamente recordó el sueño y un miedo la invadió.

\- ¡SUELTAME! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! – gritaba Narumi mientras retrocedía aterrada. Sus gritos provocaron que todas las personas en la casa, incluidos Kakashi, corrieran hasta la habitación de Inari.

\- Naruto. Soy yo. Estas a salvos… tranquilízate. – decía Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarla pero era inútil aun seguía histérica por el sueño. Kakashi ya molesto por lo acontecido abofeteo a su alumna esperando que así lograra tranquilizarse.

Narumi se llevo una mano a su mejilla izquierda, la cual ardía a causa del golpe. Poco a poco fue comprendiendo lo que había sucedido. Se disculpo con todos debido al escándalo que había ocasionado.

\- No te preocupes por ellos. – dijo Kakashi mientras suspiraba aliviado por Narumi. – Ahora te importaría decirnos que fue lo que provoco que te exaltaras de esa forma. –

\- No es nada, solo fue una pesadilla. Por lo general son así, aunque por lo general no son tan claras como estas, pero la mayoría del tiempo es así. Por lo que no hay porque preocuparse. Nuevamente me disculpo por el alboroto ocasionado. – dijo Narumi mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

\- Insisto dime qué fue lo que soñaste. – Ordeno Kakashi.

Narumi procedió a contarle lo que vio en sus sueños sin omitir ningún detalle, desde las personas que estaban en ese lugar hasta el momento en que Sasuke la atacaba y la advertencia del enmascarado.

Kakashi estaba atónito, la descripciones que proporciono la rubia, de esas personas pertenecían a los miembros de Akatsuki; una organización criminal de ninjas renegados. Todos sus miembros eran criminales que estaban en el libro bingo. Lo que mas sorprendía a Kakashi de todo esto era que la rubia poseía tal información que ni siquiera los genin o chūnin más experimentados sabían de ellos. Era inaudito lo que decía la joven a su maestro pero no había ningún rastro de mentira decidió que lo mejor era continuar después, cuando estuvieran solos, aquella charla. Recomendó a todos volver a dormir y como era de esperarse todos, a excepción de una, volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Naruto será mejor que trates de dormir, no le hará ningún bien a tu cuerpo que permanezcas despierto. – dijo Kakashi mirando a su alumna.

\- Lo siento pero dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño nuevamente. – respondió la rubia secamente.

\- No te preocupes de eso me ocupare yo. – dijo Kakashi mientras se colocaba detrás de su alumna golpeándola directamente tras la nuca, Narumi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y rápidamente, a causa del golpe, cayo inconsciente.

\- ¡OIGA QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA! – Reclamo Inari.

\- Solo le ayudaba a dormir. – respondió con sorna.

\- Tenemos medicina para dormir solo debió preguntar. – dijo aun molesto el niño mientras se acostaba en el futon junto a la rubia.

En la mañana. Narumi se despertaba con junto con los rayos del sol, no acostumbraba a madrugar, pero debido a la agitada noche que tuvo combinado con el intenso dolor en su nuca la hicieron desistir de querer dormir un poco más. Trato de incorporarse del futon pero sentía que algo la sujetaba y no la dejaba moverse, por un momento pensó que era pereza pero cuando trato de moverse nuevamente un pequeño quejido le hizo despertar por completo y quitarse el cobertor dejando a la vista al pequeño Inari, quien dormía plácidamente abrazándola por la cintura.

Narumi se movió con mucha cautela para no despertar al niño, una vez logrado el objetivo decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores y hacer un reconocimiento de la zona. Después de explorar decidió volver a la casa para desayunar y luego se encargaría de instalar las trampas tal y como había acordado con su sensei.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que termino de instalar las trampas que le había encargado su sensei. Sin nada más que hacer Narumi decidió buscar a sus compañeros y sensei para ver cómo iban con el entrenamiento.

Al llegar Narumi vio a sus compañeros esforzándose en el entrenamiento y como era de esperarse Sakura ambos estaban casi en sus límites, viendo que les costaba trabajo a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Sasuke llegar a la cima, se preguntó si debía decirles que había un truco para eso, mientras observaba de reojo a Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño provocando que un pequeño escalofrío llenara su cuerpo. Desvió su mirada enfocándola nuevamente en Sakura ya que no quería seguir pensando en aquel sueño. Logro salir de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Sakura caer del árbol.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Narumi preocupada por su compañera mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

\- Estoy bien. – respondió tomando distancia nuevamente. – ¿Por qué no estás entrenando con nosotros? – pregunto irritada por la poca participación de la rubia en el entrenamiento.

\- Eso se debe a que ya hice anteriormente este tipo de entrenamiento así que decidí ocuparme de otras cosas. – respondió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia el árbol, con las manos tras la nuca, encalando sin ningún problema

\- Naruto. – dijo Sakura sorprendida debido a que se suponía que su "compañero" era el peor de la clase y según ella " _él_ " tenía menos talento que ella. Sakura observo como la rubia escalaba el árbol sin dificultad y luego bajaba como si nada.

\- ¿Ves? No es difícil. Ahora te explicare. – Narumi se acercó al oído de Sakura y le susurro lo que debía hacer. Iba a alejándose de sus compañeros cuando sintió que Sasuke la llamo. Se detuvo en seco, miro a Sasuke y vio como trataba de preguntarle.

\- Naruto… ¿qué le dijiste a Sakura? – pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería admitir que necesitaba ayuda pero al ver que el consejo de la rubia había funcionado con Sakura no podía darse el lujo de ser el único que no lograra a tiempo dominar la técnica.

Narumi lo pensó unos instantes antes de responderle, se acerco al Uchiha y colocándose de cuclillas tomo una rama y comenzó a trazar símbolos.

\- Aun no logras llegar a la cima debido a que tus emociones son un caos. Debes relajarte y despejar tu mente una vez que lo hagas tu chakra comenzara a fluir con la fuerza suficiente para sostenerte evitando que el árbol se rompa. – explico Narumi lo más clara posible. – recuerda despeja tu mente, relájate y vuelve a intentarlo. – después de explicarles a sus compañeros se dirigió hacia donde estaba su sensei para informarle que ya había acabado con las trampas.

\- Pensé que no ayudarías a Sasuke. – dijo Kakashi mientras leía su libro icha icha

\- No creo que sea a mí a quien va a asesinar, no estoy segura pero estoy muy preocupada por lo que se viene. – dijo Narumi mientras veía a sus compañeros entrenar. – sensei quiero que me haga un favor. –

\- Si se trata de dinero no tengo. – dijo Kakashi mientras reía para aliviar la tensión que tenía la rubia.

\- No es eso, quiero que me enseñes esa técnica. – dijo la rubia mirando a su maestro.

\- Te refieres a la que viste en tu sueño, ¿no es así? – la rubia asintió seria. – ¿sabes qué tipo de naturaleza de chakra posees? – pregunto el mayor a la joven.

\- Poseo naturaleza viento y agua. – respondió.

\- Esa técnica no es para ti, al menos que tengas naturaleza rayo y no te hayas dado cuenta nunca podrás lograrla. –

\- Ya veo entonces quiero aprender el _Hiraishin no Jutsu. –_ dijo la rubia muy seria.

Kakashi sorprendido por el pedido de la joven busco entre sus cosas y saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a su alumna.

\- Ahí está lo que necesitas para aprenderlo cuando terminemos con la misión te ayudare a entrenar. – dijo Kakashi

\- Sensei ¿Ud. no lo puede realizar? – pregunto Narumi. – Me resultaría más fácil aprenderla si la viera en acción.

\- Nop, solo existieron dos persona que pudieron hacerlo y ambos fueron hokage. – dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de la rubia.

\- ¿Cree que yo pueda realizarlo? – pregunto algo desanimada por lo que escucho de su maestro.

\- Descuida serás capaz de lograrlo. –

\- ¿Cómo está seguro? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Porque tienes talento. – dijo mientras retomaba su lectura.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Narumi busco un lugar apartado, de donde estaban sus compañeros entrenando, para estudiar el pergamino que Kakashi le entrego. Al abrir el pergamino se encontró con un sello que no le permitía leer el contenido, no había tardado mucho en descifrar que se trataba de una barrera de chakra con varios sellos en ella. Sabía perfectamente que si no era cuidadosa al removerlos ese sello del pergamino que contenía el jutsu, que deseaba aprender, se perdería para siempre.

Buscó entre sus cosas los pergaminos que el tercero le había entregado para que estudie diciéndole que era una herencia de su madre que murió, según él, en la labor de parto. Leyó cuidadosamente uno por uno hasta que encontró el sello en el quinto y último pergamino el sello que estaba buscando. Inmediatamente comenzó a estudiar las características de dicho sello y como removerlo de forma eficiente. En si el método para realizar el sello no era difícil por lo que conociendo la forma de ejecución sería suficiente para deshacerlo.

Bastaron solo 30 segundos para que Narumi removiera el sello que le impedía acceder al contenido del pergamino, al hacerlo salió una nube de humo invocando seis kunais en los cuales tenían escritos más sellos, después de estudiar la parte teórica decidió pasar a la parte empírica del jutsu, según lo que Yūgao le conto del cuarto el utilizaba kunais para distribuirlos en diferentes puntos del campo de batalla y tele transportarse de forma instantánea. Aprender ese jutsu le significaba un reto, y superarlo la pondría un paso más cerca de conseguir sus objetivos.

Entreno por varias horas lanzando un kunai arriba de un árbol y realizando los sellos correspondientes para transportarse pero no lo lograba progresar y así estuvo por varias horas más; se perdió la hora de la cena, la fatiga y el hambre hicieron su trabajo. La joven se desplomo instantáneamente en el suelo.

Había amanecido la joven ninja dormía profundamente en la pradera donde había estado entrenando, fue una coincidencia que una persona pasara y la viera dormir plácidamente al intemperie. Se acerco hasta la joven a la cual reconoció como uno de los ninjas que estaba luchando contra Zabuza.

Por unos momentos pensó que sería lo mejor, para Zabuza, eliminar al ninja que yacía durmiendo frente a él. Acerco lentamente su mano hacia el cuello de la rubia pero en cuanto sintió que se removía en el suelo decidió llevar su mano al pecho y moverla suavemente para despertar a la joven.

\- Despierta. Vas a resfriarte. – la llamo una voz suave. Poco a poco la rubia iba despertando, se refregó los ojos y vio que había una persona sentada a su lado.

\- Hola ¿ya es hora del desayuno? – estas palabras de la adormilada rubia provoco que el joven sonriera.

\- Mi nombre es Haku ¿cuál es el tuyo? – pregunto mientras observaba detenidamente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. – respondió al joven recordándose así misma que debía ser cuidadosa.

\- ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la intemperie? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Estaba entrenando, sabes soy un ninja y me convertiré en el mejor hokage de toda la historia. – Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba su banda reguladora.

\- Ya veo ¿por eso estas entrenando tan duro? –

\- En parte por eso. – dijo Narumi mientras veía la canasta que llevaba el joven con algunas hierbas en ellas.

\- ¿Uh a que te refieres? – pregunto desconcertado.

\- Es más para superar al alguien que no me agrada. – respondió recordando a Sasuke.

\- Ya veo así que esa persona es importante para ti. – dijo el joven llamando la atención de la rubia.

\- No es así, somos rivales y no importa que lo que haga esa persona piensa que soy inferior a él y debido a ello siempre entreno de más al grado de olvidarme de mi mismo. – dijo Narumi con un tono nostálgico en su voz.

\- Sabes cuando queremos proteger algo con todo nuestro corazón nos volvemos fuertes para protegerlo cueste lo que cueste. Para cada persona ese algo a proteger varía mucho para algunos es el amor de una persona, para otros el orgullo y así sucesivamente. Tú quieres volverte fuerte para obtener el reconocimiento y aprobación de esa persona importante para ti. – Narumi pensó en las palabras del joven hasta que comprendió cual era su punto.

\- ¿También tienes a alguien a quien proteger? Mirando tu canasta veo que llevas muchas hierbas medicinales ¿verdad señorita? – dijo la rubia mientras cortaba algunas hierbas que también le servirían.

\- Un amigo mío está enfermo y llevo estas hierbas para ayudarlo. – respondió centrando su vista en la canasta.

\- Entiendo, espero que tu amigo se recupere. – se apresuro a decir Narumi al ver la expresión afligida del joven.

\- Ya debo irme. – dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del sueño y se despedía de la rubia. – por cierto soy varón. – Narumi casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar que la persona con quien había estado hablando era un chico.

\- ¿¡ES ENSERIO!? ES MUCHA MAS BONITO QUE SAKURA. Además ¿qué clase de chico utiliza un yukata rosa? – se dijo así misma. – Supongo que la misma clase de chica que viste como hombre. – Narumi seguía hablando consigo misma hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella. Giro sobre su hombro encontrándose con Sasuke.

\- Kakashi te está buscando. – dijo fríamente mientras regresaba por donde había venido.

\- Ya voy. – respondió la rubia del mismo modo mientras se incorporaba del suelo para seguir al Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con que Kakashi había salido junto a Sakura para escoltar al señor Tazuna al pueblo, antes de irse había dejado instrucciones escritas con la hija del constructor las cuales acataron a la brevedad.

El resto de la mañana les fue tranquila los jóvenes acataron las ordenes de Kakashi mientras Sasuke seguía entrenando como escalar utilizando solo sus pies, Narumi se concentraba en el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ el cual aun le presentaba complicaciones a la hora de la ejecución.

Pasaron todo el día entrenando en el bosque que ni notaron lo agotados y hambrientos que estaban. Cayeron al suelo uno junto al otro, a pesar de lo agotados que estaban no pudieron evitar reírse.

\- Naruto, llegamos a la cima. – dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo.

\- Es verdad. Aunque hice otro entrenamiento pero aun así también llegue. – la voz de Narumi sonaba entrecortada, su pulso y respiración estaban acelerado pero aun así solo podía sonreír.

\- ¿Sasuke? – llamo la rubia

\- Hmm. – respondió con simpleza.

\- No se tu pero estoy muriendo de hambre creo que debemos volver. – dijo Narumi mientras trataba de levantarse pero debido al desgaste físico que había hecho no lograba mantenerse de pie. Sasuke viendo a su compañero en esa situación decidió ayudarle a mantenerse de pie llevando el brazo de la joven a su hombro para serle de soporte.

\- Vamos, te ayudare a caminar, regresemos juntos. – dijo el muchacho con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Habían transcurrido casi diez horas desde que Sakura había visto a sus compañeros. Ya había anochecido y la incertidumbre de lo que les pudo haber pasado no la dejaban tranquila. Varias veces le había preguntado a su sensei si podía ir a buscarlos para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien pero su sensei siempre le respondía con una negativa.

Cuando ya no aguantaba más la joven Haruno decidió salir a buscarlos a pesar de las negativas del mayor. No alcanzo a salir de la casa cuando vio que la puerta se abría dejando ver a ambos jóvenes llegar.

\- El idiota y yo lo logramos. – dijo Sasuke orgulloso. Antes de caer inconsciente junto a la rubia por agotar sus últimas fuerzas en el camino de regreso. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por los jóvenes, rápidamente los llevaron a la habitación para que descansaran.

La noche transcurrió tranquila dando paso a un nuevo día, el primero en despertar fue Sasuke debido a su rutina diaria; se alisto, desayuno y se dirigió junto con Kakashi y Sakura a acompañar al constructor hacia el puente. Cerca del medio día Narumi despertó exaltada pues sus compañeros la habían dejado sola. Tsunami dijo que no la despertaron para que se repusiera ya que según tenían entendido la rubia había gastado todo su chakra en el entrenamiento.

A pesar de las explicaciones que le dieron Narumi aún seguía enfadada, cuando salió de la casa se dirigía al lugar donde había instalado las trampas después de escuchar unas explosiones en serie cerca de la casa. Cuando llego se encontró con que los cuerpos de los yakuzas, habían caído casi todos en las trampas. Se encargó de algunos hombres que habían escapado que a diferencia de los otros conservaron sus vidas.

Al ver la gravedad de la situación Narumi decidió poner en práctica el jutsu que acababa de aprender; daba gracias al cielo que dejo uno de los kunais entre las pertenencias de Sasuke cuando la estaba ayudando a caminar.

Mientras tanto, en el puente, se estaba llevando a cabo una gran lucha entre Kakashi y Zabuza, quien ya recuperado de sus heridas, regreso para cumplir con su deber advirtiéndole que ya conocía como es que funcionaba su sharingan y el por qué ya no funcionaria con él.

Por otro lado Sasuke también estaba complicado ya que el adversario con el que estaba luchando era mucho más rápido, por lo que seguir sus movimientos se le dificultaba convirtiéndose de ese modo en un blanco fácil. En varios intentos trato de utilizar el Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu para derretir el domo de hielo pero desafortunadamente no logro derretirlo. Siguió intentando seguir sus movimientos nuevamente, a medida que el joven enmascarado se movía Sasuke iba logrando entender el patrón al grado de poder atacarlo, con esa pequeña motivación logro poder seguir los movimientos sin mucho esfuerzo debido a que el Dōjutsu que permanecía dormido finalmente despertó debido al calor de la batalla.

En el momento en que despertó el sharingan el joven logro poder defenderse del ataque momentáneo pero a pesar del haber despertado su Kekkei Genkai aun no lograba poder salir de esos espejos. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no logro esquivar a tiempo las senbon hiriéndolo en el acto, cayó sobre su rodilla respiraba con dificultad, pensó que si _Naruto_ estuviese allí le seria de mucha ayuda para derrotar al enmascarado que no noto a la rubia hasta que estuvo frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro sonriéndole y dejándolo confundido.

\- Hey Sasuke vine a salvarte. – dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. – je,je siempre hay que sorprender a tus enemigos con un plan sorpresa. – Dijo muy animada.

\- ¡IDIOTA NO VES QUE AHORA TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTAS ENCERRADO AQUÍ! – dijo enojado por la "imprudencia de _su compañero_ ".

\- No creas que vine aquí sin un plan, pero ahora necesito sacarte de aquí. – Respondió Narumi mientras tomaba a Sasuke y lo cargaba sobre su espalda.

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a ejecutar los sellos para el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ fue atacada por el joven enmascarado hiriendo su pierna, Narumi se apresuró y ejecuto el jutsu sorprendiendo a todos los presentes pues la velocidad en la que se movió solo dejo ver un destello color naranja. Kakashi fue el más sorprendido pues no pensó que dominara una técnica de tan alto nivel en tan poco tiempo, cada vez estaba más convencido de que su alumna sobrepasaría a su padre y a todos los anteriores hokages.

La batalla contra Zabuza continuo y ahora con la rubia presente tenían las de ganar. Narumi y el joven enmascarado comenzaron a luchar, comenzaron con una lucha de velocidad mientras el joven se movía de espejo en espejo Narumi iba lanzando kunais en todas direcciones superando la velocidad del muchacho, chocando finalmente armas.

En el calor de la batalla, el sello que mantenía sellado en su interior al Kyubi en su interior se debilito un poco dejando escapar un poco del chakra de este lo que provoco que la prisión de hielo y su ejecutante saliera despedido. Narumi volvió a atacarlo golpeándolo en la cara, el golpe rompió la máscara del joven revelando su identidad. Quedo helada al ver que era el joven con quien estuvo conversando.

\- He perdido Naruto. – dijo el joven con tristeza en su voz. – He dejado de ser una herramienta útil para Zabuza por lo que es mejor que me mates con tus propias manos. –

\- Espera ¿qué dijiste? ¿a caso te llamaste a ti mismo una herramienta? No lo entiendo. – dijo Narumi enojada. El joven procedió a narrarle su historia y como conoció a Zabuza y el por qué era importante que ella acabaron con él. Narumi comprendió los sentimientos del joven.

\- Comprendo lo que sientes. – dijo al borde de las lagrimas. – ¡PERO TRATAR TU PROPIA VIDA COMO SI NO VALIERA NADA ESO SI QUE NO LO TOLERO Y SI ES NECESARIO TE DARE LA PEOR GOLPIZA DE TU VIDA HASTA QUE LA VALORES! – grito eufórica ante la situación pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo el joven corrió hacia su maestro quien estaba por ser ejecutado por Kakashi se interpuso entre el ataque y el hombre.

Kakashi quedo estupefacto ante el acto del muchacho que inmediatamente retiro su mano del pecho provocando que la sangre comenzara a fluir do forma masiva. Haku cae inconsciente aunque apenas se mantenía con vida, Narumi se traslado hasta donde estaba el muchacho, llevo sus manos hacia su herida y comenzó aplicar el ninjutsu medico mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. Narumi hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarle la vida, el estado del muchacho era crítico, sabía que necesitaba recibir atención médica urgente pero al estar muy lejos de un hospital no llegarían a tiempo, comenzó a concentrar más chakra en sus manos mientras le pedía que se mantuviera despierto. Zabuza estaba inmóvil viendo como su compañero yacía inconsciente en el piso luchando por su vida.

\- ¡ZABUZA! ¿¡VAS A QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO SIN HACER NADA!? HAKU MURIENDO DEBIDO A TI. EL PIENSA QUE ES UNA HERRAMIENTA, EL HA DEJADO DE VERSE A SI MISMO COMO UNA HERRAMIENTA DEBIDO A TI. – grito enfurecida la rubia. – ¿A caso no te importa lo que le suceda? – Zabuza solo guardaba silencio ante los incesantes reclamos de Narumi.

\- ¿Puedes salvarlo? – pregunto Zabuza con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Eso intento pero debido a la gravedad de su herida debe ser operado y no tengo lo que necesito por lo que solo necesito que me den un poco más de tiempo para terminar de curarlo. – respondió la rubia mientras concentraba aun mas chakra en sus manos.

Zabuza Trato de acercase a Haku mientras Narumi se encontraba ocupada tratando de mantener al chico con vida. Pero a l momento en que estaba a punto alcanzarlo una flecha dio en su hombro hiriéndolo. Todos los presentes vieron en dirección a la flecha la cual no sería la única puesto a que segundos después una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos pero debido a la destreza de Kakashi logro desviarlas a todas evitando que todos los presentes salieran heridos.

\- Kakashi dame un kunai esta pelea es mía. – dijo Zabuza mientras se retiraba las vendas del rostro con la ayuda de sus dientes debido a que sus brazos estaban mal heridos. –

\- Espera Zabuza no puedes pelear así. – llamo Narumi. – Deja que cure tus brazos. –

\- No es necesario que gastes energías en mi, solo cuida de él. – dijo Zabuza mientas tomaba el kunai con la boca y comenzaba a correr en dirección de los hombres de Gato.

Zabuza lucho por primera vez para proteger a alguien. A medida que iba derrotando enemigos iba siendo herido a la vez llegando al punto en que casi es asesinado por el mismo Gato, aprovechando lo vulnerable que estaba Zabuza, afortunadamente Kakashi logra detener al jefe yakuza antes de que asestara el golpe final. Zabuza comenzó a tambalearse en su lugar antes de caer Kakashi lo sostiene para llevarlo hasta donde estaba Narumi.

\- Descuida te pondrás bien Naruto es bueno con el ninjutsu medico aunque él diga lo contrario. – dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba en su dirección.

\- Naruto. Es un chico muy curioso, lo he subestimado. –

\- No pasa nada a menudo sucede pero el siempre nos sorprende de una u otra forma. – dijo Kakashi sonriendo por su alumna.

Haku había recuperado la conciencia por unos breves segundos enlos cuales zabuza aprovecho para despedirse de él y pedirle que viviera una vida normal en la cual no tuviese que huir como lo había hecho con él. Desafortunadamente cuando Narumi comenzó a tratarle Zabuza murió. La tristeza se hizo incontenible por lo que todos los presentes guardaron silencio por la muerte del shinobi.

Pasaron unos días después de la batalla del puente, todo iba volviendo a la normalidad, se reanudo la construcción del puente con más personal ahora lo que facilito el trabajo terminándolo en tan solo una semana.

Por otro lado Haku había logrado sobrevivir, por lo que al no estar mas Zabuza con él no sabía qué hacer a partir de ahora. Se había enterado por Kakashi que Zabuza había muerto y lo que él quería que hiciera con su vida. Haku solo guardo silencio pensando que haría ahora hasta que sintió que alguien le hablaba:

\- Haku ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a Konoha? – dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía al joven.

\- Veras Naruto será algo complicado. – Interrumpió Kakashi. – Haku deberá ser interrogado y si quiere ser un shinobi de nuestra aldea deberá pasar por diversos exámenes, además de eso ¿donde se quedara? – Dijo mientras observaba a su alumna.

\- No hay problema Haku es fuerte, además se podrá quedar en mi casa. Yūgao casi no está en casa se la pasa más tiempo en casa de su novio que conmigo además tengo una habitación extra que no ocupo el podrá quedarse todo lo que quiera a mí no me importa ¿qué opinas Haku? –

\- ¿De verdad puedo ir con ustedes? – dijo mientras miraba a Kakashi

\- Claro que puedes. Naruto ya tomo la decisión por ti de que vivirán juntos además ya no hay forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Así que eres bienvenido prepara tus cosas mañana temprano partiremos a Konoha. –


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Había ya amanecido y todo el equipo 7; junto a Haku, se encontraba en la salida de Nami no Kuni esperando por el barco que los llevaría hasta el muelle. El señor Tazuna junto con su familia y demás aldeanos salieron a despedirlos y darles sus mejores deseos. Inari quien se encontraba escondido tras de su madre llamo a la rubia para que se acercase, Narumi obedeció colocándose a la altura del niño. El pequeño se acercó al oído de la rubia y le dijo:

\- Hermanita Naru, cuando crezca quiero que te cases conmigo pero hasta entonces espérame. – Dijo el niño dejando sorprendida a la rubia que no esperaba semejante atrevimiento de parte del niño.

\- Y yo espero que te conviertas en un buen hombre. – sonrió Narumi mientras le revolvía el cabello al niño, todo indicaba que ella no había tomado en serio las palabras del pequeño.

El camino a Konoha fue más corto debido a que ningún inconveniente estropeo su regreso a casa. Ya era tarde en la aldea y las luces de la calle recién comenzaban a ser encendidas y las puertas de la entrada acababan de ser cerradas.

\- Llegamos a tiempo. – dijo Kakashi mirando las puertas. – Muy bien chicos les sugiero que vayan a casa a descansar yo mismo me encargare de hacer el reporte de la misión para el hokage así que ya pueden retirarse. – los genin se despidieron de su sensei y comenzaban a alejarse cuando nuevamente Kakashi hablo. – Por cierto Naruto, necesito que tu y Haku se presenten en la torre a las 7 am para arreglar lo de su estadía en la aldea. Es necesario que sean puntual. – dijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Narumi le sugirió a su nuevo compañero de apartamento que fueran a cenar a Ichiraku. Y le aseguro que ella se encargaría de los gastos de la cena, Haku acepta encantado pues no traía mucho dinero consigo y por lo que escucho de Kakashi su "amigo" era muy obstinado y no aceptaba negativas. Llegaron al puesto de ramen y fueron recibidos por Teuchi y su hija, la rubia ordeno los especiales de la casa, Ayame curiosa pregunto por el joven:

\- ¿Y quién es el joven que está contigo Naru? –

\- Él es Haku a partir de ahora viviremos juntos. – Dijo la rubia sin pensar acerca de los que los mayores y el genin, Kiba, que pasaba por allí interpretarían.

\- ¡No puedes vivir con un hombre tu sola! – grito Kiba irrumpiendo en el puesto, afortunadamente los únicos clientes que se encontraban en ese momento eran la rubia y su acompañante.

\- ¿Por qué no? Como sabes mi apartamento es grande para una sola persona y no me vendría nada mal algo de compañía. – respondió sin mirarlo mientras se concentraba en comer.

\- ¿Qué sucede si te embaraza? – Replico de nuevo el joven con Akamaru acompañándole con algunos ladridos. Haku confundido por el rumbo de la discusión decidió que debía interferir en esa discusión.

\- Disculpa no voy por " _ese lado_ " y los chicos no se embarazan. – Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Aun no le dijiste? – pregunto mirando a la rubia que se encontraba pidiendo otra ración de ramen.

\- Se me olvido por completo pero Kiba ¿No crees que estas siendo muy melodramático? Ya he besado, accidentalmente, a Sasuke y no quede embarazada. Por lo que a mí concierne eso no eso no debería importarte. – decía Narumi viendo a su amigo directo a los ojos y dejando entender a los presentes que la niña no sabía nada sobre la reproducción y el método biológico por el cual nacen los niños. Ninguno de los presentes sabían si explicarle en ese mismo momento como nacían o si sería demasiado para ella. Decidieron no decir nada por el momento y encargarle después a su tutora que hablase con ella.

La discusión aun siguió volviéndose más a acalorada en cada momento que avanzaba. Ninguno de los jóvenes daba el brazo a torcer.

\- Aun así me preocupo por tu seguridad ¿si quiera sabes algo de él? No tienes idea de lo que te estás metiendo. – decía Kiba llegando al límite de su paciencia con la rubia.

\- Exageras mucho Kiba. Pienso que estas inmiscuyéndote demasiado en mi vida. – Narumi estaba cansada ya de discutir. – De todas formas no te preocupes. Estoy segura que eso no pasara. – aseguro mientras volvía su atención al tazón.

\- ¿Cómo estás segura? –

\- De ser necesario evitare besarlo o que me bese así que no te preocupes. – bromeó la rubia guiñando un ojo.

\- Solo no hagas ninguna tontería. Eres muy ingenua y bajas la guardia muy fácilmente cuando estás en confianza. –

\- Nunca he bajado la guardia. – se defendió.

\- Esta discusión no va a ningún lado. – dijo Kiba mientras tomaba distancia y respiraba hondo.

Ya ninguno hablaba, reinaba un silencio incomodo en el lugar solo hasta que la rubia vio el reloj de la pared para darse cuenta de la hora que rompió el silencio.

\- Es tarde. Haku vamos a casa también debes estar cansado por el viaje. – dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta.

\- Tienes razón. – respondió Haku mientras se levantaba del asiento y seguía a la rubia fuera del puesto de ramen. Mientras caminaban camino al complejo de apartamentos acompañados por el joven Inuzuka.

El camino fue incomodo pues Kiba solo se dedicaba a mirar mal al nuevo amigo de Narumi, Haku trataba de ignorar las miradas amenazantes que le lanzaba Kiba iniciaba pequeñas conversaciones con Narumi pero todas eran interrumpidas por Kiba quien comenzó a caminar en medio de los jóvenes.

Una vez llegaron a su apartamento Narumi les indico que pasaran, les ofreció té y le dijo a Haku donde estaba su nueva habitación.

\- Espero que te sea cómoda la habitación y si quieres después de hablar con el abuelo hokage puedo ayudarte a instalarte por completo. – dijo mientras sacaba un cobertor y unas colchas del armario que estaba en la habitación.

\- Está bien no necesitas preocuparte. – respondió el joven mientras recibía el cobertor junto a las colchas y las colocaba en la cama mientras Kiba seguía mirándolo mal.

Narumi ya cansada por el largo día se acerco al Inuzuka, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta de entrada.

\- Lo siento Kiba pero voy a pedirte que vayas a casa y descanses también. Hablamos luego. – dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- Sigo estando en contra de que vivas con él. A pesar de su apariencia sigue siendo hombre y es por ello que no debes dar por sentado que no te hará nada. –

\- Agradezco tu preocupación y me encargare de explicarle mi situación. Además tú también te has quedado en mi casa e incluso me viste desnuda y en ningún momento trataste de aprovecharte de mí ¿o me equivoco? – Kiba se tenso cuando escucho las palabras de Narumi al recordar cuando toco sus pechos para cerciorarse de que eran reales.

\- PERO AUN ASÍ. –

\- Baja la voz. Molestaras a los vecinos. – dijo rápidamente mientras tapaba la boca del joven con sus manos. – Es tarde, luego hablamos. – El joven se despidió rápidamente de la rubia, algo molesto, ya que no lograba comprender el capricho de la rubia. No se sentía cómodo de dejarla sola con un extraño que apenas conocía.

Haku permaneció al margen de la conversación que llevaban a cabo desde hacía unos minutos. No necesito mucho más para hacerse una idea del porque la actitud de Kiba hacia su persona. Solo necesitaba que se lo confirmaran.

Narumi cerró la puerta cansada se metió en el baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente de la bañera, dejo que se llenara y se dirijo a la sala de estar donde se encontraba Haku.

\- He preparado el baño así que puedes pasar primero y lamento lo de mi amigo. – se disculpo mientras recogía las tazas para llevarlas a la cocina y lavarlas.

\- Descuida… tu amigo es todo un personaje. – dijo mientras ayudaba a la rubia con los trastes.

\- Lo sé. Desde que descubrió que soy una chica él comenzó a comportarse un poco más servicial. – dijo mientras rememoraba todo lo que había vivido con el Inuzuka.

\- Sin ánimos de ofender; si no hubiese sido por tu amigo nunca no me hubiese percatado de que eras una chica. – se excuso.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Si no me hubieses dicho de que eras un chico jamás me habría enterado. – tanto Haku como Narumi rompieron en risas automáticamente.

\- Entonces… ¿Realmente te llamas Naruto? –

\- Por supuesto que no. Mi verdadero nombre es Narumi pero no muchos lo saben. –

\- ¿Y a que se debe? –

\- Es difícil de explicar. – eludió. – tal vez en otro momento quiera contarte. – se apresuro a decir mientras dejaba una toallas limpias en la baño y salía para darle paso al joven que la miro confundido.

\- Me da curiosidad el saber cómo alguien como tu amigo desabrió que eras una chica. – Narumi sonrió con toda naturalidad y respondió:

\- Me vio desnuda. – no dio más explicaciones, salió del baño dejando solo al joven con más preguntas que respuestas.

 **Al día siguiente**

Haku había sido el primero en madrugar, levantándose a las 6 am, como acostumbraba, se dirigió al baño para acerarse. Una vez que termino de alistarse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, abrió la alacena para buscar lo que necesitaría pero lo único que había era ramen instantáneo. Se fijó en el refrigerador y solo había leche, cuya fecha ya había caducado hacia mucho.

Después de buscar comida y no encontrar nada que fuera apto para un desayuno se dirigió a la habitación de Narumi. Golpeo dos veces la puerta: – toc toc. – No recibió respuesta. Golpeo una segunda vez y nada aun. A la tercera vez no espero respuesta abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, busco a la rubia por la habitación hallándola finalmente en el piso durmiendo con las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas.

Haku por unos instantes sonrió por la apariencia desalineada que mostraba Narumi, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Kiba cuando decía que la rubia bajaba muy fácilmente la guardia. La contemplo unos minutos más. Traía el cabello desordenado, aun más que de costumbre, aunque lo veía más largo de lo normal. Presto especial intención en sus facciones, su rostro era redondo y sus pestañas eran largas y espesas. Entre más la veía se daba cuenta que en realidad era una bastante bonita aunque un surco de saliva seca que recorría su mejilla no le favorecía mucho en ese momento.

Con suma delicadeza toco el hombro de la rubia, Narumi se movió un poco pero aun no despertaba probo hablándole:

\- Narumi, Narumi. Es hora de que despiertes. – Seguía sin hacer caso. Al ver que nada funcionaba para que la rubia despertara busco un recipiente con agua y aguantando la risa se lo arrojo directo en el rostro.

\- ¡ME AHOGO! ¡ME AHOGO! – gritaba exasperada mientras Haku reía con fuerzas al grado de sujetarse las costillas en un intento para calmarse. Esta pequeña broma no le hizo ninguna gracia por lo que termino por aventarle una almohada que golpeo el rostro del chico. – No es gracioso. – dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta frente al muchacho el cual al ver que la rubia se estaba desvistiendo salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Después de que Narumi terminase de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina. Caminó hasta el refrigerador en buscar de que comer. No encontró nada. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho el muchacho anteriormente sin hallar absolutamente nada decidió sacar dos potes de ramen instantáneo para desayunar.

\- Haku... ¿quieres desayunar ramen? – pregunto la rubia mientras calentaba el agua.

\- Creo que paso. – dijo disculpándose. – Además ya son las 7, deberíamos estar con el hokage ahora mismo. –

\- No creo que nos digan algo por llegar un poquito tarde. –

\- No me parece correcto hacerlo esperar. – dijo mientras se colocaba las sandalias. – Es mejor si vamos ahora y terminamos cuanto antes con todo el asunto.

\- Está bien supongo que podría hacer las compras nuevamente en cuanto todo se haya acabado. – dijo Narumi mientras se calzaba.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a la oficina del hokage por el camino Narumi trato de ignorar los murmullos de los aldeanos que la veían pasar con Haku en la calle. El muchacho pregunto en varias ocasiones si se sentía bien a lo que la rubia siempre respondía con una sonrisa forzada diciendo que no era nada.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del hokage fueron bien recibidos por el tercero, quien los ya los estaba esperando. El anciano les explico que debían realizar un procedimiento de rutina para saber si no se trataba de un espía, no había nada de qué preocuparse siempre y cuando no encontraran nada sospechoso.

\- ¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO! – interrumpió Narumi golpeando el escritorio. – ESO ES UN ABUSO. LO ESTARIAN TRATANDO IGUAL QUE A UN CRIMINAL. – gritaba indignada ante la situación.

\- Naruto siéntate y guarda silencio. Ya he escuchado el reporte de Kakashi pero debes entender que esto es solo parte del protocolo. – dijo con voz tranquila mientras daba algunas caladas a su pipa. – Él estará en buenas manos así que no debes preocuparte por nada. –

\- Naru, descuida todo estará bien. – dijo Haku dedicándole una confortante sonrisa. Narumi asintió levemente, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él.

El procedimiento rutinario comenzó, fue interrogado por anbus especialistas los cuales después de interrogar al joven en busca de intenciones maliciosas y no hallando nada dieron por finalizado el interrogatorio.

Narumi espero alrededor de dos horas, las cuales les parecieron eternas, en la sala de espera frente a la oficina del hokage. En más de una ocasión irrumpió en la oficina preguntando porque tardaban tanto y en más de una ocasión la sacaron por la fuerza. Finalmente pudo relajarse cuando vio llegar a su amigo.

\- Ya podemos irnos. No estuvo tan mal como creías. – dijo mientras sonreía y caminaba a la par de la rubia.

\- Supongo que podríamos ir a una casa de té y luego a comprar algunos víveres como para reponer la despensa. – dijo animadamente mientras salían del edificio.

Llegaron a una casa de té donde desayunaron tranquilos y conversaban sobre algunas trivialidades también aprovechando la hora, Narumi le enseño un poco más la aldea a medida que hacían las compras.

De vez en cuando el joven regañaba a Narumi cuando metía algunos potes de ramen en el carrito. La excusa de Narumi era que se trataban de ejemplares de edición limitada y que sería una pena no comprarlos ahora. Por su parte él trataba de hacerle entender que ese tipo de comidas no eran para nada nutritivas, demostrando saber como llevar la economía doméstica, aunque Narumi también supiera manejarla no le daba esa impresión a su acompañante.

Mientras caminaban con las compras a cuestas Haku algo aburrido inicio una conversación con la rubia, pero no se le ocurría nada así que le pregunto sobre la falta de comida en la casa de la rubia:

\- Por cierto Naru ¿por qué no tenías nada de comida? – pregunto el joven.

\- Cuando me fui de misión deje mucha comida en la alacena y algunos huevos pero como también a veces suele quedarse en casa Yūgao debió asaltar la despensa. –

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la leche cortada? – volvió a preguntarse pues por lo que le había contado su nueva amiga la mujer que la cuidaba era algo desastrosa.

\- Pregúntale a ella, allí esta con su novio. – dijo señalando una casa de té diferente a la que habían estado. – Vamos a saludarla. – dijo nuevamente con entusiasmo.

Iba avanzando hacia la casa de té pero sintió que una mano la detenía se giró para ver por qué no la dejaban avanzar, miro que era Haku que la estaba deteniendo.

\- Creo que es mejor que esperes aquí unos momentos, al parecer está sucediendo algo. – dijo mientras la sujetaba con suavidad. Narumi observo en silencio la escena.

\- Se le está proponiendo. – dijo suavemente Narumi con el rostro rojo y voz temblorosa, se sentía feliz por Yūgao. Trato de imaginarse a sí misma en esa misma situación con Iruka – _seria genial que Iruka-sensei hiciera lo mismo conmigo, aunque no necesariamente casarnos pero sí que se quede conmigo. –_ Pensaba, a pesar de que le dijera que se rindiese y que buscase a: _alguien más acorde a su edad_ ; la rubia simplemente no podía pensar en nadie más que en él. Nuevamente fue invadida por un sentimiento, pero en lugar de felicidad fue tristeza no pudo evitar llorar al recordad como la persona que más quería la había rechazado de esa forma.

\- ¿Narumi? – pregunto el joven al ver que ella comenzaba a llorar. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Narumi asintió levemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

\- No es nada… solo estoy feliz por Yūgao. –

\- Vamos a casa, te hare algunos dulces ¿quieres? – La rubia asintió regresándole la sonrisa.

\- Eso me gustaría mucho. – el joven sonrió, había escuchado a la rubia decir que le fascinaban los dulces pero como debía fingir ser un chico no podía darse el lujo de comerlos tan seguidos como ella quería.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el camino de regreso, Haku no hacía preguntas y Narumi agradecía eso ya que en esos momentos lo menos que deseaba hacer era forzar una conversación. Cuando llegaron al departamento en la puerta de esta se encontraba una persona esperando a la rubia con una sonrisa muy brillante.

\- Iruka-sensei. – susurro Narumi logrando retener una lagrima traicionara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _ **leve lemon**_

 **Narumi PV**

 **Después de salir de la torre hokage nos dirigimos, con Haku, a realizar las compras para reabastecer la alacena. Comenzamos o mejor dicho el comenzó a preguntar por qué faltaba comida yo le respondí con toda verdad de que mi tutora se llevó la comida, Yūgao acostumbraba ser muy desordenada y si sacaba algo del refrigerado no lo guardaba así que siempre tuve que cuidar esas cosas mineras contestaba sus preguntas la vi. Yūgao estaba en una casa de té, la única que había en la aldea donde tenían más variedad de postres, estaba con su novio si mal lo recuerdo su nombre era Hanato mmm no ese no es creo que era Hayato... ya esta era** **Gekkō Hayate, Yūgao siempre hablaba de él, por lo que pensé que sería alguien muy guapo realmente me decepcione cuando lo conocí o mejor dicho lo vi por primera vez, no tiene algo que lo haga especial por eso me resulta muy difícil recordar su nombre.**

 **Le sugerí a Haku que fuéramos a saludarla, pero él me detuvo. Observé dentro de la casa de té y vi que ese sujeto se le estaba proponiendo, era una escena muy romántica. Por un breve momento me imaginé a Iruka-sensei así conmigo, pero luego recordé como me rechazo por lo que no pude evitar llorar me sentía tan estúpida. Haku me sugirió que fuéramos a la casa que me haría unos dulces si dejaba de llorar, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no preocuparlo más.**

 **Cuando llegamos al departamento nos encontramos con Iruka-sensei parado frente a la puerta sonriendo como siempre, como si lo que le dije se hubiese tratado de una broma, él nos saludó y comenzó a hablar con Haku. Entramos a la casa, me dirigí a la cocina y me puse a preparar té mientras ellos hablaban, no preste atención a su conversación pues ya me imaginaba la charla que tenían cuando salí de la cocina con él te escuche a Iruka-sensei diciendo que iba a casarse muy pronto y que quería que Haku cuidara de mi mientas él estaba en su luna de miel. Algo dentro de mí se rompió, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, no pude sostener la bandeja con las tazas cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, Iruka-sensei y Haku me voltearon en mi dirección levante rápidamente los fragmentos rotos, mientras lo hacia el sensei se despido y dijo que vendría en otro momento. No volteo a verme, se despidió con un simple cuídate. No pude más más y comencé a llorar de nuevo mientras aun terminaba de limpiar el desastre me corte con fragmento de cerámica de las tazas, Haku vio la herida en mi mano salió a buscar unas vendas y alcohol en el botiquín de emergencia y comenzó a curar la herida, me pregunto si me dolía cuando la tocaba, negué con la cabeza, debo lucir patética frente a él.**

 **Fin de Narumi PV**

Haku no sabía cómo consolar a la joven pues nunca había tratado con chicas antes y por lo poco que las conocía, sospechaba que el llanto de la chica era porque se le rompió el corazón, no se necesitaba ser el más perspicaz de todos para darse cuenta que la rubia tenia sentimientos muy fuerte por el hombre que acababa de irse.

Naru sé que no te conozco lo suficiente como para dar mi opinión de algo que te afecte, pero pienso que no deberías sentirte mal porque tu sensei se case. Él me dijo que te ve como una hermana pequeña a la cual quiere mucho y por lo que veo tus sentimientos hacia el solo te harán más daño. – dijo con voz apacible. –

Haku Iruka-sensei fue el único de los maestros que me trato como a un alumno más, siempre fue muy amable conmigo, pero lo que siento por él es algo que jamás he sentido. No sé qué es el amor, pero lo que si se es que los sentimientos que tengo por el son reales y son muy fuertes tal vez no lo comprendas. – dijo con cierta parsimonia mientras ocultaba su delicado rostro bajo su fleco. –

Haku no sabía que debía hacer en esa situación, se concentró en terminar de curarle la herida de la mano, aunque Narumi le dijo que no era necesario ya que sanaba rápido el joven hizo caso omiso. Una vez que acabo con los primeros la ayudo a terminar de limpiar.

Pasaron unas semanas y aun la rubia seguía deprimida, sus compañeros notaron ese comportamiento, en un principio Sakura pensó que había tenido una discusión con Haku, pero él y la rubia lo negaron. El joven sabía que la rubia necesitaba hablar con otra chica, pero la tutora que se suponía debía cuidar de la rubia, a la cual vio dos o tres veces, se había ido a una misión, quería decirle a la rubia que todo iba a estar bien pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Decidió que lo mejor sería consultarle a Kiba, aunque no estuvieran en el mejor trato, pero necesitaba saber que había que hacer para consolarla, desafortunadamente no pudo pues él también estaba en una misión con su equipo. Ante el panorama desalentador el joven decidió tomar la situación en sus manos, pero para ello necesitaría informarse más sobre la mentalidad de las mujeres para darse una idea de cómo debía hablar con la rubia sobre sus problemas amorosos.

Haku se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha con unos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, mientras caminaba sintió una presencia que lo venía siguiendo desde hacía rato, el muchacho siguió caminando, recordando los atajos que le había mostrado la rubia se dirigió al bosque donde emboscaría a su persecutor. Apareció un joven enmascarado por lo que pudo darse cuenta ese muchacho era un anbu, el chico enmascarado saco un pergamino y con un pincel comenzó dibujar, los dibujos cobraron vida y atacaron al muchacho quien se había preparado de ante mano realizando su jutsu Makyō Hyōshō encerrando al joven enmascarado, este solo sonrió bajo su máscara y comenzó a atacar de nuevo.

Haku sabía de ante mano que no ponía iniciar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una pelea contra ningún miembro del cuerpo ninja de la aldea pues se metería en problemas y peor aún la metería en problemas a ella por lo que decidió que lo mejor era evadir sus ataques y agotarlo de cansancio para irse a casa, pero no fue así el joven enmascarado demostró ser muy hábil.

Estuvieron, luchando, así por dos horas enteras ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, Haku vio una oportunidad para terminar con la pelea lo único que necesitaba era que ese chico bajara la guardia para dejarlo inconsciente por unos momentos así poder irse, se puso a pensar algún método para distraerlo, pero no podía concentrarse pues lo único que se le venía en la mente era la rubia llorando, decidió atacarlo con esa pregunta.

Eres muy bueno. Debo admitir que eres un oponente muy difícil. – Dijo Haku viendo que el muchacho se quitaba la máscara dejando ver a otro muchacho, en cierta forma le recordaba a Sasuke, pero este chico tenía una sonrisa muy sínica en su rostro.

Lo mismo digo de ti apenas puedo seguirte el paso. – Respondió el muchacho.

Mi nombre es Haku ¿cuál es el tuyo?

No tengo por qué responder a eso a alguien que va a morir muy pronto. – Respondió el anbu mientras sonreía.

Entonces respóndeme esto: si una chica está sufriendo porque alguien que ella ama se va a casar con otra ¿qué harías para consolarla? – dijo Haku sonriendo de la misma forma sínica el anbu.

Solo la besaría. Leí que las mujeres cuando están mal por un fracaso amoroso están dispuestas a lo que sea porque las hagan olvidar, básicamente ella olvidaría a ese hombre si se le demuestra que hay muchos mejores y uno de esos podría ser yo. – respondió de forma engreída mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara y se ponía en posición de lucha.

¿Seguro que eso funcionara? –

Por supuesto ese libro decía que siempre funcionaba además daba unos ejemplos ilustrados. – Dijo eso antes de caer inconsciente. Haku había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, había logrado hacer que su oponente bajara la guardia y había encontrado la forma de consolar a Narumi.

El joven se apresuró en llegar al departamento de la rubia, entro y vio a Narumi en la sala bebiendo juego mientras estaba sentada en el suelo estudiando unos pergaminos.

Haku regresaste bienvenido. – dijo Narumi mientras se incorporaba del suelo para recibir al joven.

El joven la observo detenidamente se quedó sorprendido pues nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto y ordenado, siguió mirándola detenidamente como se acababa de bañar ella había salido del baño con su pijama que consistía una blusa fina y unos minis shorts de algodón con un estampado en la bolsa de un zorro rojo. _Hermosa_ , pensó, camino hasta donde estaba ella, el tomo por los hombros y la beso, esta acción por parte de Haku sorprendió mucho a Narumi que por tratar de zafarse del agarre del muchacho camino hacia atrás tropezándose con la esquina de la alfombra cayendo de espalda y el joven sobre ella.

Espera… Haku… – la voz de Narumi salía entre cortada, quiso preguntarle por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero él no la dejo hablar. había vuelto a besarla y esta vez fueron sus hormonas las que comenzaron a reaccionar. Cada vez los besos se iban intensificando y volviéndose más exigentes. Deslizo sus manos desde su cadera en dirección a sus pechos, comenzó a tocarlos sobre la blusa, los apretó primero suavemente y luego más fuerte haciendo que la rubia diera un pequeño gemido, Haku tomo la oportunidad de introducir su lengua y explorar la cavidad bucal de Narumi.

La mente de la rubia ya estaba en blanco, sentía un cosquilleo en el centro de su ser el cual crecía a medida que las caricias y besos se intensificaban, su cuerpo le exigía más y más. Quería explorar aún más aquello que no conocía. Siguiendo a su impulso natural comenzó una batalla con la lengua del joven, solo se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, un hilo de saliva aun los unía, nuevamente el ex ninja renegado la observo detenidamente. Estaba ruborizada con la respiración entrecortada volvió a besarla, esta vez bajo hacia su cuello dejando unas pequeñas marcas que al día siguiente serían muy evidentes, pero ahora eso no le preocupaba, siguió bajando. Esta vez la blusa de la muchacha le impedía seguir con su labor así que la subió dejando sus pechos expuestos, eran grandes para su edad, pero tenían el tamaño perfecto para él. Comenzó a masajearlo de nuevo, se llevó uno de ello a la boca y el otro que quedaba libre se dedicó a dedicarles delicadas caricias y a apretar el pezón izquierdo provocando que la rubia gimiera al contacto de estos.

Mientras el joven lamia y succionaba Narumi tomo al joven abrazándolo más fuerte indicándole que no parara mientras gemía del placer, ya cuando el chico estaba por bajar su mano para quitarle el short a la rubia... la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Kiba se había dispuesto ir a visitar a Narumi debido a que desde hacía un par de días no había hablado con la rubia y la causa o mejor dicho el causante principal era Haku, el Forastero afeminado quien siempre estaba cerca de la rubia, al llegar al apartamento escucho unos gritos ahogados, que salían de Narumi, que lo pusieron rápidamente en alerta. Abrió rápidamente la puerta encontrándose con una escena que lo dejo mudo quedo inmóvil al ver la escena con la que se encontró. El joven extranjero desnudando a su amiga y esta sonrojada, la sangre del Inuzuka comenzó a hervir, estaba furioso.

Al verse interrumpidos tanto Narumi como Haku se levantaron del piso. Ella se acomodó la ropa mientras que un: – _mierda_ – salía de los labios del joven forastero culpa del ruidoso amigo de Narumi.

¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIÉNDOLE MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – grito Kiba muy enojado tomando a la rubia y colocándola detrás de sí.

¡NO PASÓ NADA KIBA! ¡¿QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE?! – defendió la rubia a Haku

¡TE DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA QUE VIVIERAN JUNTOS! – exclamo furioso mirando a la rubia a los ojos. – CUANDO UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER VIVEN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO ESE TIPO DE COSAS SUELEN PASAR. – dijo mientras su voz se iba entorpeciendo aún más. – ESO QUE ESTABAN A PUNTO DE HACER PUDO DEJARTE EMBARAZADA. –

No deberías gritarle así a Narumi el único responsable aquí soy yo. – Dijo Haku para que Kiba dejara tranquila a la rubia. No fue buena idea decirle a Kiba que prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre la rubia y más si el joven que estaba regañándola no sentía mucha simpatía hacia su persona.

Al escuchar al joven tomar toda la responsabilidad provoco que Kiba se lanzara al ataque. Golpeo a Haku con el puño cerrado provocando que este se tambaleara un poco, rápidamente como respuesta Haku devolvió el golpe dando así el inicio de una pelea dentro del apartamento de la rubia, rompiendo lámparas y tirando algunos muebles que estaban en el camino.

Narumi estaba perdiendo la compostura debido a la disputa de los dos jóvenes por lo que decidió intervenir golpeando y derribando en el acto a los muchachos que luchaban dentro de su apartamento.

¡ME TIENEN HARTA USTEDES DOS Y SI NO DEJAN DE PELEAR LES JURO QUE HARE QUE SE LAMENTEN DE SUS TRISTES EXISTENCIAS! – dijo Narumi con tono amenazador. – Kiba, te agradezco que quieras cuidarme, pero no es necesario que hagas un escándalo de esta magnitud por algo que no te incumbe en lo más mínimo. –

¡¿Qué no me incumbe?! Dices. – mascullo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. – Por supuesto que me incumbe. – respondió elevando el tono de su voz –

¿Por qué? – pregunto con voz cansina – acaso tanto ha influido en tu comportamiento el que supieras que soy una chica ¿es por eso que me tratas tan diferente a como lo hacías antes? –

Te considero una amiga muy preciada y le prometí a esa tenebrosa mujer que te protegería y eso incluye protegerte de ti misma. No quiero que cometas alguna estupidez. –

Kiba... no haré nada que yo no quiera es por eso que te recomiendo que no intervengas en mis asuntos. –

¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? – pregunto Kiba mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Narumi – eres una niña todavía y no puedes hacer lo que tú quieras y sobre todo " _eso_ ", no todavía. No te estoy diciendo que lo tienes prohibido, pero por ahora solo debes disfrutar de tu vida sin tener que cargar con la evidencia de una calentura. –

Kiba será mejor que vayas a casa y te calmes… será mejor todos nos calmemos ya es tarde y mañana tengo misión. – dijo Narumi mientras caminaba a la puerta para indicarle que ya daba por concluida la charla.

Me iré, pero quiero que pienses bien en lo que te dije. – dijo el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida – Ah por cierto si hubiesen llegado hasta el final y él se hubiese corrido dentro de ti eso sí que te dejaría embarazada y no por un beso. Bueno adiós. – Se despidió Kiba de la rubia, salió del apartamento sin dirigirle una palabra al compañero de piso de su amiga.

Después del escándalo de Kiba, Narumi y Haku decidieron ir a dormir, después se Haku el motivo de ese beso.

Un remolino de emociones causaba estragos en la mente de la joven, por un lado, se sentía molesta con Kiba, le gustase o no él tenía razón, y por otro la forma en que Haku la toco hizo que se estremeciera, se sintió bien, la hizo sentirse como una verdadera mujer. Tal vez solo tal vez no estaría tan mal superar su enamoramiento hacia su profesor de la academia con la ayuda de su amigo, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida al cansancio.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

A pesar del cansancio que sentía la rubia no lograba conciliar por completo el sueño. Se preguntó en más de una ocasión el motivo oculto de su huésped, pero por más que buscase una respuesta no lograba satisfacerla. Los besos y las caricias aun la quemaban no podía evitar sentir culpa debido a que siempre pensó que sería su amado sensei quien la tocase así. Pero el hecho de disfrutar mucho de la compañía de otro hombre le hacía hervir la sangre, no podía creer que fuera tan voluble.

Llevo sus dedos hacia sus labios rememorando una vez más esos besos antes de caer dormida por completo.

Al despertar Narumi se hallaba así misma junto a sus compañeros corriendo en un bosque el cual nunca había visto, observo detenidamente a sus compañeros y estos se encontraban heridos y exhaustos.

Rápido Naruto no debemos dejar que nos alcancen. – decía Sakura mientras sujetaba con fuerzas un pergamino.

Narumi estaba confundida, no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo ni en donde estaba, miraba a su alrededor para comprender lo que ocurría, pero solo sintió la mirada penetrante de un desconocido que la observaba a lo lejos. Se puso en posición de batalla para encarar al enemigo, pero en menos de un parpadeo este golpeo a la rubia en el estómago dejándola semiconsciente. Llevo sus manos hacia su estómago mientras tocia sangre, fijo su mirada al frente al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su compañera.

¡SASUKE! – grito Narumi al ver como su atacante le clavaba los dientes en el cuello de su compañero. Al levantarse y correr hacia él todo el escenario cambio, fue en ese momento en que lo comprendió todo. Estaba dentro de una pesadilla rápidamente llevo un kunai a su pierna para herirse y despertar por el dolor, pero nada podía hacer.

Despierta, despierta. – se decía así misma mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, al abrirlos el panorama frente a ella era distinto. Ya no se encontraba más en el bosque, frente a ella se estaba desarrollando una batalla campal en la que dos aldeas se unían para atacar a Konoha, se concentró en fijar la mirada en los protectores frontales de los ninjas hostiles de Otogakure no Sato junto shinobis de Sunagakure no Sato atacaba en conjunto la aldea sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, solo podía observar la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

Narumi decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados y comenzó a correr por toda la aldea observando cada detalle para no olvidar. Mientras corría se encontró nuevamente con el joven de cabellera roja, pero esta vez se trataba de una versión más joven del muchacho, la marca con el kanji amor le indico que se trataba del mismo joven con el que había soñado anteriormente. Quiso acercarse al pelirrojo, pero este desaparecía, nuevamente todo su entorno había cambiado. Esta vez se encontraba en la terraza de la torre del hokage viendo al sadaime luchando fervientemente contra un hombre cuya apariencia le recordaba a una serpiente blanca. – ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no despierto? – se preguntaba Narumi mientras veía con atención la batalla entre los dos hombres.

No puede ser…– dijo Narumi al ver como el sadaime era derrotado por aquel hombre.

¡ABUELO! – grito entre sollozos mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte del sadaime.

Los desgarradores gritos de Narumi alertaron a Haku provocando que derribara la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Se apresuro a ir hasta la orilla de la cama.

Naru…Naru…– llamo el joven mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el rostro.

Despierta estas teniendo una pesadilla. – Volvió a llamarla, pero no lograba que ella despertara de su pesadilla, fuere lo que fuere aquello que llevaba a la rubia ese estado hacia que algo dentro de él se rompiera.

Por una fracción de segundo Haku recordó como su madre lo calmaba después de tener alguna horrible pesadilla cuando era niño, se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomando a Narumi entre sus brazo comenzó a acunarla mientras acariciaba su cabello con mucha delicadeza. Una vez que Narumi se calmó, volvió a acomodarla nuevamente en su cama, tomo una toalla que había cerca para luego comenzar a secar el sudor de la frente de la rubia. Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que la mano de la rubia lo detuvo.

Haku. – dijo Narumi en un leve susurro, aun seguía llorando a causa de esa pesadilla.

Lo siento no era mi intención despertarte, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, por eso vine. No trataba de aprovecharme ni nada de eso. – se excuso rápidamente para incorporarse y salir de la habitación.

¡ESPERA! –dijo Narumi mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. –Por favor…no me dejes sola –decía mientras ocultaba su rostro en la espalda del joven.

Descuida Naru, estaré en la habitación contigua no debes preocuparte por un mal sueño.

Lo sé, pero se sintió tan real que yo… no sabía qué hacer. –respondió recordando aquel sueño.

Debes volver a la cama y descansa.

¿Puedes quedarte? ¿Aunque sea hasta que me duerma? –pregunto nuevamente.

De acuerdo, pero me iré en cuanto te hayas dormido ¿has entendido? –dijo mientras sentía que el fuerte agarre de la rubia cedía. Narumi se recostó nuevamente en su cama dejándole espacio al joven para que se recostara unos minutos con ella, en lo que tardaría en quedarse dormida nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta ambos jóvenes habían quedado profundamente dormidos, por puro instinto el joven abrazo entre sueños a Narumi, quien correspondió por inercia el abrazo.

Había amanecido ya cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación. El primero en despertar fue Haku y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse aun en la cama con la rubia y en una posición más que comprometedora, la pierna derecha de la rubia se encontraba sobre sus piernas, podía sentir sus pechos moverse contra el suyo al compas de su respiración. Estaba anonadado ante tal espectáculo, por un breve momento deseo hacerla suya, la sola idea de que otro hombre la tocase provocaba que su sangre hirviese de ira y celos, se reprendió a sí mismo por considerar por unos breves segundos, a Narumi, como un objeto de su posesión. Se repetía una y otra vez que ella era un ser independiente y él no era nadie para arrebatarle su libertad.

Poco a poco fue retirando su brazo, el cual era utilizado por la rubia como una almohada, con el mayor cuidado posible, tratando de no despertarla con el repentino movimiento. Una vez libre, sigilosamente camino hasta la puerta, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse rápidamente al baño. Necesitaba con suma urgencia una ducha fría, luego de recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, para lograr calmar a _su pequeño Haku_ quien había comenzado a despertara al sentir el cuerpo de Narumi rastreándose contra el suyo inconscientemente.

El ruido de la ducha, del agua cayendo, provoco que la joven despertase, se sentó sobre la cama llevando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente provocando que un fuerte sonrojo cubriese su rostro. Sin tiempo que perder la joven se apresuro a vestirse rápido para salir del apartamento. No se sentía con suficientes fuerzas para verlo a la cara sin recordar ese bochornoso episodio. Cuando termino de colocarse la ropa se dirigió en dirección al espejo del vestíbulo para poder peinase del modo habitual en que lo hacía, para dar la ilusión de llevarlo corto.

Mientras se acomodaba el fleco, notó varias marcas, de color lila, en su cuello que descendían hasta la clavícula derecha, por el momento no se notaban mucho por lo que decidió seguir como si nada. Tomó su chaqueta naranja de cuello alto y la cerró hasta el final, por un momento pensó que eso iba a ser suficiente para ocultar esas marcas. Al terminar de alistarse ella se encontró con Haku saliendo del baño, tenía el cabello mojado y solo llevaba una toalla que lo cubría en la zona más púdica. Narumi nunca había visto antes un hombre desnudo, y ver a Haku que pese a su apariencia femenina, bajo de toda su ropa ocultaba un bien trabajado abdomen que contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus delicados rasgos faciales, la joven comenzó a sentirse abochornada, lo único que atino a hacer fue salir corriendo de su apartamento toda roja. Sin darle tiempo al joven de explicarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Narumi caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al campo de entrenamiento número siete, meditaba sobre todo lo acontecido, incluso las palabras de Kiba, debido a su comportamiento.

Maldición, como es que soy tan voluble. –decía mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. –No sé qué me pasa, se supone que estoy enamorada de Iruka-sensei ¿Entonces porque lo hice? ¿Por qué me deje llevar? –se reprendía.

¡NARUTO, LLEGAS TARDE! –la estruendosa voz de Sakura hizo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos para apresurarse en llegar a donde estaban sus compañero.

Lo siento Sakura lamento la tardanza. –se disculpo mientras sus pensamientos la invadían de nuevo. Su compañera noto que la ignoraba lo que provoco que le diera un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cabeza.

¿Al menos has escuchado algo de lo que te dije?

Lo siento ¿dijiste algo?

Olvídalo jamás te tomas en serio las cosas es por eso que todos piensan que eres un cabeza hueca. –las palabras de Sakura molestaron mucho a la rubia, sentía tantos deseos de hacer que se tragase sus palabras que no se percato de que su compañero la observaba de pies a cabeza.

Para Sasuke el hecho de que su compañero llegase tarde no era tan raro, pero el verlo tan callado y pensativo hizo que varias alarmas se encendieran. Observo como "el rubio" reaccionaba ante el comentario de Sakura, cuando lo normal era que se riera y le diera la razón, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él. Se veía molesto. Comenzó a escanear por completo "al rubio" hasta que se detuvo en su cuello, a pesar de que la chaqueta era de cuello alto aun podían verse con claridad las marcas en el cuello de Narumi, las cuales oscurecieron un poco más.

Oye Naruto ¿qué te sucedió en?.. –iba a preguntarle como se había hecho esos hematomas en el cuello cuando fue interrumpido por su sensei.

Hola chicos, es bueno que hayan podido venir. –dijo mientras observaba las marcas del cuello de la rubia.

Sensei, se supone que estamos en nuestro día libre ¿Por qué nos ha llamado? –pregunto Sakura molesta.

Solo vine a entregarles unos formularios, los nomine para que participen en los exámenes chūnin. –dijo mientras les entregaba los formularios a sus alumnos. –Es necesario que sepan que si o si los tres deben participar, si uno de ustedes no quiere o no se siente listo sus otros compañeros no podrán participar ¿Entendido? –aunque lo último lo dijo mirando Sakura. –Tienen hasta mañana en la mañana para entregar los formularios, si me disculpan. –Dijo despidiéndose en una nube de humo.

Los genin se quedaron uno segundos en silencio mientras leían la documentación proporcionada por Kakashi.

¡Genial! Los exámenes chūnin serán la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos esos idiotas que no soy un cabeza hueca. –decía Narumi con voz cantarina.

Necesitaras más que eso torpe. –dijo Sasuke mientras leía cuidadosamente el formulario.

¿¡Que has dicho desgraciado!? Ya verás me convertiré en chūnin antes que tu y de ese modo todos comenzaran a fijarse en mi.

Lo dudo, en los exámenes habrán genin de otras aldeas, cuya fuerza desconocemos. Debes tomar en cuenta que no sabemos en qué consiste dicho examen.

Sasuke tiene razón, no debes subestimar el potencial de las otras aldeas.

Mmm supongo que tienen algo de razón, por eso me iré ahora mismo a entrenar como nunca en mi vida. –dijo Narumi mientras se encaminaba en dirección a su santuario, al cual no había ido en mucho tiempo, donde entrenaría hasta olvidarse completamente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y que mejor forma de ocupar la mente que entrenar hasta el cansancio y perfeccionar algunas técnicas.

Sakura al ver que su compañera se iba trato de llamar su atención, necesitaba hablar a solas con la rubia, aunque en esos momentos estaba muy "distraído", y no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría ante su pedido.

Naruto, tienes un minuto. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. –dijo mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba la rubia caminando.

¿Sucede algo?

Nada…en realidad quería hablarte sobre los exámenes.

¿Qué hay con ellos?

A decir verdad…no creo estar preparada para ellos.

¿Qué? Sakura…claro que lo estas has entrenado muy duro junto a nosotros y ya es hora de ir avanzando al siguiente nivel. –la voz de Narumi comenzaba a tensarse por la dirección en la que iba encaminada la conversación.

Tú y Sasuke son muy fuertes… y yo no lo soy. Sé que se molestara mucho Sasuke si le digo esto, es por eso que te pido que hables con él y le pidas que no se enfade. –dijo Sakura mientras miraba el suelo, esperando una respuesta favorable por parte de la rubia. Esperaba que le dijese que no debía preocuparse, que podrían presentarse el próximo año, pero no fue así. Era la primera vez que veía una expresión tan fría en el rostro de la rubia.

¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿¡A CASO CREES QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO!? –grito Narumi enfadada ante el pedido de su compañera.

Naruto no tienes que ser así, mi cuerpo es diferente al de ustedes.

¿Acaso tienes alguna deformidad? O ¿alguna discapacidad que no te permita luchar? No me digas que tienes una cola. –decía con sarcasmo mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, para evitar golpearla, lo que provoco que de estos comenzara a brotar sangre.

No es así, soy una chica eso por eso que esperaba que fueran pacientes y esperaran un año-. Dijo excusándose la kunoichi.

Entonces… ¿Debemos ser indulgentes contigo solo porque eres mujer? Dime Sakura crees que solo por ese hecho si llegamos a estar en guerras los enemigos pasaran de largo y te perdonaran solo porque eres mujer.

Espera Naruto, déjame explicarte.

No Sakura, te aclarare algunos puntos muy importantes así que me escucharas en silencio. –dijo mientras veía como su compañera contenía las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

¿Realmente crees que si decidiéramos participar el próximo año entrenaras? ¡No lo harás, buscaras otra excusa para no participar y si te mimamos nos quedaremos atrás y nunca avanzaremos! ¿A caso quieres quedarte como genin el resto de tu vida? Y sobre todo ¿¡CREES QUE EL SER MUJER ES UNA EXCUSA PARA SER DEBIL!? –grito por última vez la rubia exasperada, llamando así la atención de algunos aldeanos que se encontraban transitando por las cercanías, muchos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: – _Ahí está de nuevo ese demonio. –_ decían algunos, otros directamente le gritaban. – ¡ _deja de molestar esa niña, monstruo! –_ Narumi, ya cansada decide alejarse de lugar, ignorando las miradas acusadoras de esos aldeanos.

Una vez que la rubia se había alejado por completo, Sasuke se acerco al lugar donde estaba Sakura, el había presenciado todo por lo que se mostro aun mas frio con su compañera, la cual al verlo acercarse pensó que venía consolarla. Grande fue su decepción cuando él pasó a su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada.

 **Sasuke POV**

 **Después de que Kakashi nos entregase los formularios y se fuera, Naruto comenzó a alardear sobre estos exámenes, trate de ponerlo en su lugar, pero sorprendentemente me dio la razón antes de irse, según él a entrenar. Se me hizo extraño ver a Sakura correr tras él, al parecer estaban discutiendo me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación: –** _ **Esto de escuchar conversaciones ajenas se está volviendo un mal hábito**_ **–. Todo indicaba que Naruto regañaba a Sakura por no querer participar en los exámenes valiéndose de la excusa de su condición de mujer, comprendo su enojo, es la primera vez que él se enfada tanto con la molestia al grado de hacerla llorar. Seguí observando hasta que ese torpe se fue, camine como si nada frente a Sakura, por un breve momento pude ver que quería hablarme, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que he escuchado su conversación. Trate de seguirlo, pero el torpe ya había desaparecido, tampoco ayudaba la gran cantidad de personas circulando la calle. Busque por toda Konoha hasta que logre verlo cerca del monumento hokage, cuando quise ir hasta donde estaba él un grupo de chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí, tarde bastante en lograr quitarme a esas encimosas y Naruto ya no estaba a la vista. Decidí seguir adelante y descansar en el monumento, era el único lugar tranquilo donde nadie molestaría.**

 **Al acercarme más algo llamo mi atención. Había hiedra cubriendo lo que parecía una cueva, pero esta parecía haber sido manipulada por la mano del hombre. Me adentre para averiguar a donde conducía la cueva. Una vez que llegue al final la luz del sol me unos segundos, ya cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron vi al afeminado practicar taijutsu con varios clones. Lo observe durante unos breves segundos hasta que lanzo un kunai en mi dirección por lo que me vi obligado a esquivarlo.**

 **Fin de Sasuke POV**

¿¡Que mierda estás haciendo aquí!? –pregunto furiosa Narumi por encontrarse a Sasuke en ese lugar.

No es de tu incumbencia.

Este lugar es mi santuario, es el único lugar donde tengo paz y tranquilidad, así que si es de mi incumbencia. Repito ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo busco un lugar donde entrenar. –dijo mientras sostenía la mirada desafiante de la rubia.

Pudiste haber ido al campo de entrenamiento número siete. –respondió mientras desaparecía todos los clones.

No tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con Sakura y menos después de…

Así que escuchaste nuestra conversación. –dijo Narumi casi en un murmullo mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo.

No estaba escuchando por que quisiera solo fue una casualidad el hecho de que los haya escuchado nada más. –ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Sasuke seguía observando las marcas del cuello de la rubia, Narumi se percato de ello y rápidamente se levanto del suelo.

Si realmente buscas un lugar para entrenar puedes hacerlo aquí conmigo. –dijo mientras se sacudía el resto de hierba del trasero.

Hmp. –fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras tomaba algo de distancia.

Estuvieron entrenando hasta muy entrada la noche, estaban agotados. Sasuke no salía de su asombro era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que luchaban de esa manera, a pesar de que solo se trataba de un entrenamiento, la rubia se lo había tomado muy enserio obligando así a su compañero a ir al límite de sus fuerzas al igual que la rubia. Se recostaron sobre la hierba, respiraban con dificultad, permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos observando el cielo estrellado.

Gracias. –dijo Narumi mientras veía el firmamento. Sasuke la contemplo unos instantes antes de responderle, se sintió aliviado al ver que volvía a ser el mismo con esa sonrisa simplona que tanto le molestaba.

No tienes que agradecer nada, solo hice lo que me dio la gana. –dijo mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Sabes por alguna razón siempre que pelamos o entrenamos logro olvidar mis problemas. Creo que se debe a que deseo derrotarte y lo hare. En los exámenes chūnin. Por esa razón quiero que me prometas que también darás el cien por cien, para que pasemos todo el equipo siete y nos convirtamos en chūnin. –dijo mientras le ensañaba a Sasuke su mejor sonrisa, este al ver esa sonrisa lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue: – _muy lindo –._

Debemos irnos. Ya es muy tarde. –dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe y se dirigía a la salida lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba su compañera o en su mente _compañero._

Una vez que tomaron sus respectivos caminos Narumi se encontró a Konohamaru, con quien tuvo una pequeña charla acerca de las misiones y sobre los exámenes de asenso chūnin. El niño quedo fascinado por lo que le contaba la rubia, por lo que le hizo prometer que cuando estuviera libre entrenasen juntos y que le enseñase algún jutsu que le sea de utilidad para el futuro. Mientras caminaba por el parque tuvieron un pequeño percance con un ninja que al parecer quería iniciar con una pelea.

Narumi reconoció la voz de su antiguo sensei, por lo que en un pequeño arrebato de enojo le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate. Se marcho junto a Konohamaru el cual estaba confundido por lo sucedido, Narumi le dijo que solo lo ignorara y se dirigiera a casa.

Iruka, quien estaba preocupado por sus antiguos alumnos, accedió al pedido de Kakashi, le había sugerido que les hiciera una prueba a cada uno de sus alumnos para demostrarle que todos ellos ya estaban listos. Cada uno de ellos demostraron ser capaces de participar en los próximos exámenes, incluso Sakura, esto dejo más tranquilo a su antiguo sensei.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

 **Narumi POV**

 **Después del entrenamiento me dirigía a mi casa, estaba satisfecha de descargar todas mis frustraciones con Sasuke. No entiendo el por qué, pero siempre que estoy con él me olvido de todo y solo me concentro en derrotarlo. No lo entiendo. Y no me preocuparé por ahora.**

 **En el camino me encontré con Konohamaru y sus amigos, los cuales me saludaron animosamente, charlamos un poco hasta que un desconocido comenzó a atacarnos sin razón aparente, por un momento pensé que iba enserio, hasta que escuche su voz. Inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba, seguí su juego e intercambie el "rehén" con una sustitución, a continuación lo golpeé en el estomago, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio. Di una de mis típicas sonrisas burlas y utilice el hiraishin para desaparecer del lugar junto a los niño.**

 **No sentía muchas ganas de hablar con Iruka-sensei. Y más aun si no he aclarado mis pensamientos antes.**

 **Acompañe a los niños hasta sus respectivas casas y una vez acabado la labor emprendí nuevamente el viaje a mi apartamento. Iba mirando el cielo, buscando en las estrellas algún indicio sobre qué rumbo tomar.**

 **Los sucesos de la noche anterior seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza. A pesar de tratar de buscar una respuesta que me ayudase no lograba obtener alguna. Baje la mirada para luego centrarme en el camino hasta que escuche la voz de Haku hablando con otra persona.**

 **Pese a que no los veía bien, debido a que se encontraban en una zona poco iluminada, pude reconocer a la otra persona sin ningún problema. Ambos estaban charlando muy amistosamente hasta que escuche algo que en verdad me puso furiosa. Sin ningún miramiento los encare.**

 **¿¡Así que fuiste tú el que le metió ideas extrañas a Haku!? – grite preparando mis puños para golpearlo, después de haber escuchado a Haku decir que había seguido su consejo y que este había funcionado y que desafortunadamente habíamos sido interrumpidos por un ruidoso chico-perro.**

 **¿Por qué te alarmas tanto si después de todo el concejo que le di fue bastante útil? – dijo con una sonrisa sínica para luego mirarme de forma bastante seria y agrego: - además nunca pensé que serias del tipo fácil. – con esa frase cavo su propia tumba.**

 **No podía reprocharle nada, ya que yo misma me lo había dicho, pero escucharlo de otra persona eso si que era bastante molesto. Respire hondo y conté hasta diez, una vez calmada volví a preguntarle:**

 **¿Y de dónde has sacado esa absurda idea?**

 **De aquí. – dijo mientras me enseñaba un manga en el cual se veía claramente que su contenido era para adultos, en otras palabras un manga hentai, lleve mis manos al rostro mientras negaba en silencio. No podía creer que Haku se dejase influenciar así por un niño idiota, como lo es Sai.**

 **¡Sai, idiota eso es un manga para adultos! ¿¡En qué demonios pensabas!?**

 **Ciertamente su contenido es para adulto, pero el contenido de este libro me ayudo a comprender muchas cosas de las mujeres.**

 **Eso es ficción, no puedes aplicarlo a una situación real.**

 **En eso te equivocas, tu amigo casi lo logra de no haber sido por ese chico del clan Inuzuka que últimamente te ha estado siguiendo a todos lados.**

 **Mejor dejemos ese tema de lado y respóndeme esto: ¿en qué momento se conocieron ustedes dos?**

 **Anoche fue la primera vez que intercambiamos alguna palabra, pero en realidad lo he estado vigilando desde el momento en que llego a la aldea.**

 **Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **Lo que has oído. Mis órdenes eran vigilar y reportar todo movimiento del extranjero aunque nuestra batalla fue algo que decidí en el momento. – escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Sai, después de todo si ese hombre estaba de tras de Haku significaría graves problemas.**

 **Lo siento mucho por no poder quedarme a seguir charlando. –dije mientras recordaba lo tarde que era. – ha sido un día realmente agotador y lo que más necesito ahora es un baño caliente, así que si me disculpan. Me iré a casa. – dije mientras le hacia una señal a Haku para que no se preocupe por mi y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **En el trayecto a mi departamento me desvíe al mercado, para comprar algunas cosas que me faltaban para la cena. Pensaba cocinar tori no karaage** **1** **, solo necesitaba comprar un poco de jengibre y salsa de soja, también pensaba en preparar edamame no sarada** **2** **para aumentar.**

 **Cuando acabe con las comprar finalmente pude dirigirme a mi hogar dulce hogar, con suma diligencia me dispuse a preparar la cena, deje el pollo marinando mientas me encargaba de preparar la edamame no sarada, mientras me encargaba de ello deje mis pensamientos volar. Pensaba en lo que dijo Sai, podría haberme enfocado mas en el motivo por el cual Danzo ordeno vigilar a Haku, pero en su lugar solo pude enfocarme en el estúpido consejo que le dio, convenciéndome de que aquello que paso no significaba nada. Se suponía que debía estar aliviada así que no entiendo él porque estoy llorando, trate de seguir con la labor, pero en un descuido me corte con el cuchillo, deje de cocinar unos minutos para darme un respiro y tranquilizarme.**

 **Escuche el ruido de las llaves, seguidos de la puerta abriéndose; seque mis lágrimas y con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer en ese momento le di la bienvenida a Haku:**

 **Bienvenido Haku, el baño está listo por si quieres ir a darte un baño antes de la cena. – Haku asintió en silencio, por un segundo pensé que iría decir algo, pero no fue así, se limito a asentir para luego dirigirse al baño y yo seguí con la cena.**

 **Cenamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía decir lo que pensaban o hacer algo para romper con esa tensión. Terminamos de cenar. Haku me ayudo a lavar los platos, de vez en cuando nuestras manos se rozaban y no podía evitar sentir esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía mi rostro arder y la mirada llena de preocupación de Haku no ayudaban mucho. Termine con los platos y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.**

 **Necesitaba con urgencias relajarme, sobre todo porque mañana seria un día muy importante.**

 **Fin de Narumi POV**

Después de que Narumi saliera del baño se dirigió hasta su habitación se colocó el pijama y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo se sentía muy nerviosa como para poder dormir, ella no era del tipo de persona que se desvela solo porque está ansiosa por algún evento importante. Había algo más que le preocupaba. Cerró sus ojos un momento y vio de nuevo esas imágenes aterradoras de su hogar siendo atacado.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, se incorporó de la cama y camino hasta el ventanal de su habitación donde pudo contemplar el monumento de los rostros de los hokages.

La vista era espectacular, las estrellas adornaban el firmamento nocturno, la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, su brillo otorgaba una luz que hacía que los monumentos se vieran místicos.

Narumi solo podía ver como ese hermoso paisaje era reemplazado por uno desolado, donde los aldeanos morían a manos del enemigo. No podía dejar de llorar, esas pesadillas estaban acabando con su cordura. No quería pensar en eso, se enjuago las lágrimas y buscó en su mesita de luz su libreta de dibujos.

Comenzó a hacer trazos finos, dándole forma de apoco a la aldea, mientras lo hacía algo muy en lo profundo de ella tomo el control de su mano y comenzó a trazar todas las visiones que hasta ahora había tenido, su mente estaba en blanco no podía detenerse, termino cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Había amanecido y Narumi seguía en el piso, despertó cuando sintió el sol dándole en la cara, se levantó del suelo miro a su alrededor y se encontró con su libreta, la tomo y miro lo que había en ella. Después de revisarla la arrojo lejos, el ruido provocado por el golpe de la libreta provoco que su compañero de cuarto se despertara y corriera a ver si se encontraba bien.

Naru, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Narumi sonrió indicándole que todo estaba bien, que solo había tropezado. El joven no estaba muy convencido con la explicación que le dio la rubia, pero si ella no tenía deseos de hablar de ellos en ese momento no iba a forzarla.

Narumi se vistió, como era de costumbre su se coloco un vendaje alrededor del pecho ajustándolo bien para evitar llamar la atención, luego de acomodarse el cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomo el formulario de inscripción y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de siquiera poder abrirla el moreno la intercepto. – deberías desayunar antes de irte. – la regaño.

Voy tarde, tomare algo por el camino, no te preocupes. – dijo mientras salía del departamento, esquivando la mirada del joven.

Después de entregar el formulario, Narumi se encontró con Sakura, caminaron juntas durante un buen rato en silencio. Sakura se sentía mal por lo ocurrido el día anterior, y después de reflexionarlo durante la noche, comprendió que la rubia tenía razón y por ello no tenía el derecho a enfadarse con su "compañero". El silencio que había se vio interrumpido por pequeño ruidoso seguido de sus amigos.

¡Jefe, Jefe! Qué alegría verte. – dijo mientras se colocaba frente a la rubia.

Hola Konohamaru, también me alegra verte.

Jefe… ¿Quién es esta chica? –pregunto mientras Narumi miraba al mismo tiempo a su compañera.

Ella es Sakura, mi compañera de equipo. – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

Sakura observaba en silencio la escena, estaba impresionada por el comportamiento de la rubia hacia los niños – _no sabía que Naruto le gustase los niños. Es tan genial, seguro cuando sea un adulto será un gran padre. –_ sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al pensar eso de su compañero. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

El pequeño había ido a pedirle a Narumi que lo ayudase a entrenar, pero debido a los exámenes venideros tuvo que negarse, Konohamaru y los otros niños parecieron entender, hicieron una reverencia y se despidieron de las chicas. A excepción del nieto del hokage, quien parecía no querer irse todavía.

Konohamaru, prometo compensarte la próxima vez así que no pongas esa cara. – dijo mientras se colocaba a la altura del niño. – Te prometo que te enseñare un jutsu muy poderoso la próxima vez en compensación ¿qué dices?

¿Lo dices enserio jefe?

Por supuesto, nunca falto a mi palabra.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y al saber que su jefe le enseñaría un jutsu muy poderoso, sus compañeros sonreían complacidos al ver la alegría del pequeño en su rostro. Konohamaru se despidió de Narumi mientras corría hacia donde estaban sus amigos, antes de irse se dio media para despedirse de la acompañante de su jefe.

¡MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE FRENTONA Y GRACIAS POR CUIDAR DE MI JEFE! – grito el pequeño. El rostro de Sakura comenzó a desfigurarse.

El niño temió por su vida, acto seguido comenzó a correr por las calles de Konoha siendo perseguido por una molesta kunoichi de cabello rosa. Esta persecución no duro mucho, ya que el pequeño había chocado con alguien.

Mira por donde caminas, mocoso. –dijo un joven mientras veía al niño asustado en el suelo.

El recién llegado era un joven que aparentaba entre 14-15 años, vestía un traje de cuerpo completo color negro, rostro lo llevaba parcialmente maquillado, lo que más destacaba era un bulto, con forma humanoide envuelto entre varias vendas, que llevaba en su espalda.

Lo siento mucho. –dijo el niño conteniendo las lagrimas. El joven lo tomo de la ropa, levantándolo del suelo.

Te daré una lección que jamás olvidaras. –ante la situación que había provocado Sakura intento disculparse, pero el adolescente la ignoro.

Nos meterás en problema solo déjalo _Kankurō_. –Decía una muchacha rubia con cuatro coletas y un abanico gigante en su espalda.

No te metas en esto Temari. –respondió Kankurō con enojo en su voz.

Harás que él se enfade. –trato de convencerlo sin éxito. –haz lo que quieras yo no tendré nada que ver en esto. –dijo la joven mientras apartaba la mirada.

Narumi intervino a tiempo, sujetó al shinobi, que estaba molestando a su amigo, del brazo aplicando la fuerza suficiente como para que lo soltare y no ocasionarle ningún daño.

Suéltalo. –dijo Narumi mientras seguía aplicando fuerza, del joven observo detenidamente a la rubia, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo soltó a Konohamaru, para tomar las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Narumi comenzó a sentirse incomoda, observo a los alrededores tratando de zafarse del agarre del joven.

¿Acaso eres un ángel? –pregunto emocionado mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de la rubia. – ¡Cásate conmigo! –ante tal declaración Narumi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, muchas personas pasaban por el lugar y se reían de lo que veían, algunas personas cuchicheaban cosas que no pasaban desapercibida para el oído de la rubia.

Lo siento, pero soy un tío3 y aunque fueras una tía buena tampoco aceptaría, ya que no creo en la institución matrimonia. –dijo mientras trataba de hacer su voz lo mas varonil posible y reafirmaba su convicción, si había algo que le aterraba más que la mismísima muerte era la de estar atada a alguien por el resto de su vida.

Kankurō al escuchar la negativa de su ángel decidió no darse por vencido por lo que trato de forzarla para que le diera un beso y lograr convencerla de lo equivocada que estaba.

El rostro de Narumi palideció por completo al darse cuenta de que no podía zafarse del agarre del joven, sentía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mandarlo a volar como lo haría normalmente. De no ser por Sasuke quien arrojo una pequeña piedra a la mano del joven, logrando que lo soltara en el acto, Narumi habría sido el hazmerreir de toda la aldea por culpa de un imprudente que no sabe lo que es el espacio personal.

Gracias. –dijo Narumi viendo el árbol donde descansaba su compañero.

No sabía que un tío como tu debiera ser protegido al igual que una chica.

¡Espera, me tomo desprevenido! Además si has estado viendo desde el principio debiste hacer algo antes y no dejar que llegara tan lejos. –reclamo la rubia mientras apuntaba acusadoramente al Uchiha quien la ignoro de la forma más monumental posible.

¡QUIEN DIABLO TE CREES QUE ERES! –grito enfurecido el shinobi de Suna llamando la atención de los genin de Konoha.

No sé cual sea tu problema, pero no ves que es un tío. –dijo fríamente mientras observaba a la rubia de reojo.

Es una chica, no ves su rostro angelical. –volvió a decir Kankurō, viendo cómo el chico sobre el árbol seguía ignorándolo –solo por insultar a una linda dama te las veras conmigo. –dijo mientras se quitaba de la espalda el bulto que llevaba envuelto. Temari trato de detenerlo pero él estaba dispuesto a defender a su ángel.

Detente ahora mismo Kankurō. -dijo un joven "apareciendo" junto a Sasuke quien se encontraba sobre un árbol.

Su apariencia era la del un niño de unos 12 años, su cabello era rojos, sus ojos de un color turquesa que combinaban a la perfección con su blanca piel. Algo que destacaba mucho de ese joven era el kanji sobre su frente en el que se leía amor. Rápidamente sonaron las alertas de Narumi, nuevamente vio una imagen más clara del joven que yacía inerte en el suelo, las características coincidían con el niño. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Al ver el recién llegado los extranjeros quedaron petrificados ante su presencia. Narumi conocía muy bien la mirada que esos jóvenes le dirigían al pelirrojo, eran iguales a la de los aldeanos cuando ella estaba cerca.

Temari, ¿Por qué no vigilas a Kankurō? Están ocasionándoles a nuestros anfitriones. Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermano –Dijo el recién llegando bajándose del árbol y dirigiéndose a la rubia.

No te preocupes, normalmente lidio con chicas, aunque por lo general son lindas –respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía lo más natural posible.

Mientras tanto Sasuke no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que ese muchacho haya estado a su lado y el no haya notado su presencia. Sentía que ese joven representaba un gran peligro, algo dentro de él se removía, ¿era miedo lo que sentía?, no lo sabía con seguridad o simplemente quería negarlo, pero el sudor frio que comenzó a caer de su rostro decía otra cosa. Antes de que el pelirrojo se marchara del lugar con sus hermanos Sasuke debía saber quién era.

¡ESPERA! –grito mientras bajaba del árbol. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿El mío? –pregunto la rubia del abanico de forma coqueta.

No, el pelirrojo que lleva la calabaza. Dime tu nombre.

Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara. –respondió mientras le devolvía la mirada. –ahora dime el tuyo.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Narumi estaba convencida de que el joven que aparecía en sus sueños y este niño eran la misma persona. No podía dejar que se marchase sin antes hablar con el de algo que le representaba de mucha importancia.

Ven conmigo hay algo que debo mostrarte. Es muy importante. –dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y trataba de llevárselo con ella.

Continuara…

1 Pollo frito marinado con salsa de soja, ajo, vino y jengibre, entre otras cosas.

2 Ensalada de papas

3 A pesar de que soy argentina me gusta mucho esta expresión para referirse a un muchacho.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Narumi al encontrarse con el joven que veía siempre en sus sueños sintió la obligación de hablarle y preguntarle un sinfín de cosas, pero Gaara no estaba dispuesto a ir con ella, el pelirrojo no contaba con que la rubia fuese tan insistente

Es urgente necesito preguntarte por qué es que te veo en mis sueños…hum…es por eso que quiero que hable… –Narumi fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

No me interesa estamos aquí para los exámenes. No vinimos a hacer amigos.

Eso se nota por tu cara de limón, pero eso no es relevante vamos te invito a comer ramen así que por favor escúchame. –decía la rubia mientras tironeaba del brazo de Gaara, este ante el insulto de Narumi se soltó y se alejó de los jóvenes genins.

Narumi comenzó a expulsar un poco del chakra del Kyubi involuntariamente llamando l atención de sus compañeros y del son genin de Suna. Sus ojos se tornaron color rojo sangre y sus marcas se volvieron más pronunciadas, una vez que logro el efecto que estaba buscando, llamar en especial la atención del pelirrojo, prosiguió:

Entonces dime que les prometió ese sujeto a cambio de aliarse para atacarnos.

No sabía que decir, hasta que esas palabras salieron de su boca de forma involuntaria. Por la expresión de la rubia se veía que estaba en un estado de confusión. Si bien no quería decir nada imprudente frente a todos, para no ocasionar ningún tipo de rumor extraño o ser la responsable de propagar el pánico en los aldeanos, no podía seguir manteniendo esa carga por más tiempo. Simplemente las palabras salieron sin siquiera haberlas pensado.

Todas esas preocupaciones que la estaban atormentando quedaron de lado cuando vio la expresión en los rostros de los genin de Suna.

Ninguno podía creer lo que acababa de decir la persona que consideraban la más ingenua de todas.

Por la expresión en sus rostros puedo suponer que tengo razón. –dijo mientras se acercaba mas a los hermanos de la arena.

Ángel, solo estamos aquí para los exámenes, no planeamos hacer nada malo durante nuestra estancia. –se apresuro a decir Kankurō esperando así lograr apaciguar a la rubia, quien comenzaba a tenerle miedo por alguna razón que desconocía.

Ya veo, entonces esas reuniones que mantuvieron sus líderes con un criminal muy peligroso de esta aldea son solo alucinaciones mías y como no tengo pruebas para demostrar nada, supongo que deberé tomarme mi medicina para dejar de ver ratones con ropa y conejos rosados. –Narumi no estaba muy acostumbrada a utilizar el sarcasmo por lo que no sabía cómo medirse.

Naruto ya basta, estas avergonzando a la aldea. –dijo Sakura mientras trataba de llevarse a la rubia, ya que conociendo su carácter era más que seguro que comenzaría una pelea con esos tres ninjas.

Tsk… como sea. –refunfuño mientras volvía a centras su mirada en los hermanos. –Déjenme decirles algo: lo que ese sujeto les haya prometido no lo cumplirá y los traicionara sin dudar, pero si aun así sabiendo lo que les ocurrirá y deciden iniciar una guerra, tengan por seguro que me convertiré en su peor pesadilla.

Las palabras de Narumi provocaron que algo en lo profundo de Gaara se asemejaban a lo que Shukaku provocaba en el. Terror. Solo pudo sostenerle la mirada a la rubia, que en un momento era la de un demonio y un segundo después volvía a verse ese brillo travieso en sus ojos azules.

Espero que nos llevemos bien a pesar de que seremos rivales durante los exámenes. –dijo mientras se marchaba junto a sus compañeros. –y Gaara espero que la próxima vez si aceptes ir a Ichiraku, preparan el mejor ramen del mundo. –se despidió tranquilamente, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Pasada la conmoción inicial, tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban llenos de preguntas, Narumi o en este caso Naruto no era del tipo que hablara fácilmente de sus problemas, preocupaciones o de algún tema que requiera seriedad. En ese aspecto era una persona cerrada.

Cansado de tanto misterio Sasuke se detuvo seguido de Sakura, Narumi al ver la expresión seria de sus compañeros pregunto si todo iba bien, iba a seguir caminando hasta que sintió que Sasuke le pregunto algo que sabía que tarde o temprano preguntaría.

Naruto ¿qué es lo que dijiste sobre que van a atacar la aldea? –Pregunto Sasuke intrigado por las declaraciones de la rubia.

Realmente no lo sé, pero últimamente tengo muchos sueños raros. –dando una respuesta vaga a la pregunta mientras se rascaba la mejilla y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

Así que ya llegaste a esa edad mi querido. –Narumi sintió escalofríos cuando escucho la voz de una chica mientras la abrazaba por la espalda provocándole irritación. Solo había una persona que la llamaba " _Querido"_ y la abrazaba de esa forma.

Hinata suéltame me rompes. –decía Narumi mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la recién llegada.

Vamos querido dime lo que deseas y lo cumpliré.

Deseo que me dejes respirar al menos… veo a mis padres al final del túnel. –balbuceo antes de desmayarse por la falta de oxigeno.

¡Mi querido que ocurrente! –sonreía mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre provocándole a la rubia dificultad para respirar y por consiguiente pérdida del conocimiento. –Debes estar muy cansado te quedaste dormido en mis brazos. –decía Hinata mientras arrastraba a la rubia ya inconsciente y la acomodaba en sus brazos.

Hinata, creo que Naruto está inconsciente, deberías dejarlo respirar. –dijo Sakura preocupada por su compañero.

Está bien, está bien, lo dejare respirar. Aguafiestas. –protesto mientras con la ayuda de Sasuke depositaban a la rubia en una banca para que descansase.

Sasuke se quedó unos instantes contemplando a la rubia mientras dormía en la banca. Hinata ya sospechaba del interés del Uchiha hacia su " _querido_ " lo que le provocaba mucho enojo e impotencia al saber que no podría ganarle.

Puedes irte Hyūga, me quedare con este idiota hasta que despierte. –dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la banca y observaba como el rostro de Hinata se contraía. –Sakura necesito que vayas a nuestro campo de entrenamiento y notifiques a Kakashi que llegaremos un poco tarde al entrenamiento de hoy.

No te preocupes yo me encargo, aunque tratados del sensei es más probable que ustedes lleguen antes que él.

En cuanto Sakura se alejo, Hinata aprovecho para encarar a Sasuke. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar a la persona que amaba con el Uchiha y por sobre todas las cosas no quería perderla. Por lo que comenzó a atacarlo de forma verbal, buscando herir su orgullo.

No creas que te dejare solo con mi _"Querido"_ , ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta como lo miras?

No sé de qué estás hablando Hyūga. –respondió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Hinata, pero aun estaba en negación, se rehusaba a aceptar el hecho de que se sentía atraído por _"un chico"_.

Así que fingirás ignorancia. Eso es lo que siempre odie de ti Uchiha, te crees superior a todos. Crees que por ser el ultimo de tu clan puedes tomar lo que quieras sin importante las otras personas, solo que esta vez no pienso dejarte que me quites a Nar… – Hinata guardo silencio cuando vio que Narumi estaba despertando.

Hinata…Sasuke ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso estaban peleando? –pregunto mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Nada querido no tienes que preocuparte de nada, Sasuke ya se iba así que… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita?

Paso, hoy tenemos entrenamiento así que tendrá que ser para otra ocasión. –dijo mientras se incorporaba de la banca y caminaba junto con Sasuke hacia el campo de entrenamiento. –Nos vemos y cuídate. –se despidió, dejando a una Hinata muy molesta por la intromisión del Uchiha.

Las siluetas de Narumi y Sasuke ya habían desaparecido, pero aun así Hinata mantenía la vista fija en la dirección que habían tomado. No podía evitar sentir tristeza al ver como la persona que amaba se alejaba más y más de ellas sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. La voz ruidosa de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos, no se preocupo en tratar de ocultar su malestar emocional de sus compañeros de equipo. El primero en preguntar fue Shino que al ver la expresión de su compañera podía deducir que había estado discutiendo con alguien.

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto mientras la observaba de tras de sus gafas oscuras.

No es nada, solo tuve un intercambio de opiniones con alguien desagradable.

Ah…con Sasuke ¿Y por que pelearon? –pregunto curioso esta vez Kiba.

¿Sucedió algo? –insistió Shino al ver la expresión de la chica al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha.

No es nada Shino…es solo que él trata de robarme algo muy preciado y no sé cómo evitarlo. –respondió dejando confundido al muchacho.

Una vez que, Narumi y Sasuke, llegaron a al campo de entrenamiento se encontraron con Sakura entrenando sola, practicaba lanzamientos de kunais. Cuando ella se percató de la llegada de sus compañeros se detuvo para avisar que Kakashi se encontraba en una reunión muy importante y que había dejado instrucciones para el entrenamiento de ese día. Dado el mensaje los genins comenzaron con su entrenamiento, Narumi se dedicó a ayudar a Sakura a practicar su taijutsu, mientras Sasuke entrenaba solo y observaba de vez en cuando a la rubia sin que esta le prestase atención.

Sasuke seguía pensaba en lo que le dijo la Hyūga, sabía que ella tenía razón en cuanto al interés que tenía hacia su compañero, pero él se negaba a reconocerlo. Si bien, para él, su _compañero_ parecía una chica, no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera un chico. Alguien de su mismo sexo. Siempre se imaginaba como serían las cosas si "Naruto" fuese una chica. Su martirio no sería tan duro.

Las cosas para él serían más fáciles. Tal vez. – _Si tan solo fueras una_ _chica_ –ese pensamiento siempre estaba presente, pero sabía que con pensarlo no iba a cambiar nada, a pesar de que muy dentro de él sabía que si seguía negando sus sentimientos tarde o temprano lo iba a lamentar.

El entrenamiento llego a su fin cuando el compañero de apartamento de Narumi apareció en el lugar cargando una gran canasta en la que llevaba el almuerzo. Haku se acerco a los chicos con mucha naturalidad, sonrió al ver el rostro ruborizado de Narumi.

Buenos días, Sakura, Sasuke. –saludo mientras observaba como el muchacho lo veía con mucho recelo haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

Haku, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba un poco al joven.

Como te fuiste sin desayunar temí que pudieras sufrir una baja de presión a causa del hambre.

No tenías que preocuparte, te dije que comería algo en el camino.

Pregunte por ti en la mañana y la señorita Ayame me respondió que no te vieron desde ayer así que para asegurarme de que comieras algo te prepare un obento, por supuesto traje suficiente para todos. –dijo mientras tendía un mantel en el suelo y acomodaba las cajas de los almuerzos. –Listo, asegúrate de comer bien.

Está bien, eso hare. –respondió la rubia mientras se quitaba las sandalias para sentarse sobre el mantel.

¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? –dijo Sakura imitando a la rubia. –a pesar de que ya llevas dos meses viviendo aquí no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerte bien. –decía expectante a la espera de la respuesta del joven.

Haku miro a Narumi esperando alguna respuesta y esta aun sonrojada asintió con la cabeza indicándole que se quedara. Él acepto la invitación de Sakura mientras comían los cuatro juntos Sakura no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Haku.

Dime Haku ¿cómo es vivir con el despreocupado de Naruto? –Fue la primera pregunta que hizo sobre la convivencia de esos dos.

Bueno tiene la mala costumbre de irse a la cama y despertar en lugares diferentes, también es muy divertida su cara cuando se está despertando. –dijo entre risitas.

¿Seguro de que no eres una chica? –pregunto curiosa mientras observaba el rostro del muchacho y la postura que tenía en ese momento.

Soy un chico. –respondió el joven mientras un pequeño tic aparecía en su ojo y contenía las ganas de golpear a la chica.

Lo siento, no quería ofender pensé… –se disculpo apenada mientras los colores subían a su rostro.

No te preocupes por eso, hasta Naruto me confundió con una, además no fue intencional. –dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa. – _coqueto_ –pensó Narumi mientras veía al joven de reojo.

Siguieron charlando de trivialidades mientras llevaban a cabo el almuerzo, el único que se mantenía al margen de todo ello era Sasuke. Y se debía a que la relación que se veía que había entre la rubia y el extranjero no era algo que le agrádese. La conversación fluía de forma natural, siempre era Sakura la que le preguntaba a Haku, hasta que se aventuro a un terreno donde nadie espero que entrara.

Por cierto, Naruto… ¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas moradas en el cuello? – pregunto al ver como su compañero veía las marcas del cuello de la rubia. Esta pregunta la tomo desprevenida provocando que se ahogara con el té que estaba bebiendo. La reacción de Narumi al escuchar la pregunta, que le hizo Sakura, provoco que se encendieran varias alarmas en sus compañeros. Sobre todo en Sasuke, que agradecía mentalmente a Sakura por formular dicha pregunta.

Narumi no sabía que responder, había pensado en utilizar como excusa que fue atacado por los mosquitos, pero aun no era verano, y tampoco había llovido en los últimos días para provocar la aparición de estos insectos.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te lastimaste? –pregunto esta vez Sasuke. Narumi comenzó a ponerse aun más nerviosa debido a la mirada de sus compañeros, se giro para ver al responsable y este le sonrió dándole a entender que no tendría más opción que decir la verdad.

Respiro hondo, para calmar su acelerado pulso, conto hasta diez y cuando finalmente iba a articular algunas palabras, como si se tratase de un milagro llego la cuidadora de Narumi, que al retirarse la máscara podía verse un semblante serio en su rostro preocupando a Narumi.

¿Sucedió algo señorita Yūgao? –pregunto Narumi preocupada ya que no era algo normal que la fuese a buscar y mas con su uniforme anbu.

El hokage ordena verte ahora, _Narumi_. –su voz sonaba preocupada.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

-Capitulo 14

Narumi y Yūgao se marcharon dejando a Sakura y Sasuke confundido – ¿Por qué esa mujer llamo Narumi a Naruto y que querrá el hokage con Naruto? –se preguntaban los jóvenes. Haku no pudio evitar sentirse preocupado, pero el tono de voz de Yūgao solo indicaba problemas.

Yūgao acompaño a Narumi en completo silencio, pasaron por la recepción y esperaron a que les dijeran que podían pasar, una vez entraron en la oficina encontraron al sadaime mirando la aldea a través del gran ventanal que había en la oficina. Además del anciano se encontraban presentes Kakashi y un hombre al que había visto un par de veces en compañía de su antigua compañera de clases, el cual conocía como el padre de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka.

Narumi miro en dirección hacia el tercero esperando que le explicara por qué la mando a llamar. Se sentía nerviosa al ver los rostros serios de su sensei y del líder del clan Yamanaka.

¿Sabes porque estás aquí pequeña? –Pregunto el anciano mientras fumaba su pipa.

No, no lo sé. –Respondió.

Fuiste grosera con los aspirantes a chūnin de _Sunagakure no Sato._ –comenzó a reprochar el hokage a la rubia. – _Como vuelan los chismes en esta aldea –_ pensó la joven mientras tomaba un semblante serio.

Eso tiene una explicación si me permite decir: uno de los chicos estaba molestando a Konohamaru es por eso que intervine.

Narumi no importa quien haya empezado no debiste faltarles el respeto a nuestros invitados. –decía el anciano mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio y tomaba asiento. –Otra cosa, escuche que dijiste que ellos planean atacar nuestra aldea. –dicho esto Narumi finalmente comprendió el verdadero motivo por el que fue llamada, si no que función desempeñaría Inoichi Yamanaka en el lugar, era obvio que no estaba ahí para reprenderla. –Quiero saber dónde escuchaste eso. –

Ya veo que era por ahí el asunto, sino ¿de que serviría que estuviera presente el papá de Ino aquí? –dijo Narumi sorprendiendo a los adulto dándoles a entender que la situación era mucho más complicada. –No lo escuche en ningún lado abuelo. Solo lo vi en mis sueños. Es difícil de explicar, porque no hay un orden lógico en ellos.

¿Estás diciendo que todo es producto de tu imaginación y el que hayas confrontado a esos chicos fue solo por una confusión? –pregunto furioso el anciano mientras golpeaba el escritorio con un puño cerrado.

No es así… ya había tenido este tipo de sueños antes.

Explícate. –dijo el sadaime mientras volvía a tomar su pipa, el resto estaba expectante a lo que estaba por decir Narumi.

La primera vez fue hace poco más de 5 años, antes de que todo el clan Uchiha fuese masacrado, le dije a Itachi, pero él tampoco me creyó. –decía mientras de contener el llanto.

Es natural, él fue quien mato a todos los suyos. –comento Inoichi llamando la atención de la rubia.

¡Él es inocente el verdadero culpable esta en esta aldea Itachi solo fue un chivo expiatorio! –grito furiosa. –El jamás le haría daño a su familia y sobre todo a... –las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba furiosa por escuchar como su mejor amigo era calumniado.

Tranquilízate Narumi. –decía el anciano mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la niña. –Me temo que tendrás que ir con Inoichi al cuarto de interrogatorio, puede que tengas información muy importante para la seguridad de los habitantes.

Espere ¿Qué? ¿Porque? Ya les he dicho que solo lo soñé y esos fragmentos están desordenados. –dijo mientras comenzaba a preocuparse pues sabía, por parte de Yūgao, que los métodos que utilizan en el cuarto de interrogatorio para extraer información implicaban tortura y la idea de ser torturada a causa de sus visiones no le resultaba para nada atractivo. –no quiero que me metan agujas. –chillo.

Descuida Narumi, Kakashi y yo te acompañaremos no te pasara nada, por eso está el señor Yamanaka, él entrara en tu mente y vera tus recuerdos hasta encontrar la información que crea que es relevante. –dijo Yūgao tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia mientras le deshacía el peinado que llevaba dejándole el cabello suelto.

Alguien podría verme y darse cuenta que soy una chica Yūgao-. Dijo Narumi ya tranquila.

Eso ya no importa. Cometí un error cuando te fui a buscar y te llame por tu nombre. Tus amigos ya deben sospechar algo incluso ese joven con quien vives ahora. –decía mientras peinaba el cabello de Narumi de una forma que quedara cómodo el llevarlo suelto.

Sobre el chico con quien vivo veras…mmm… él… él ya sabe que soy una chica.

Entonces esas marcas de tu cuello te la hizo él ¿o me equivoco? –interrumpió Kakashi. Narumi guardo silencio un momento y luego volvió a hablar.

¿Qué tanto va a espiar en mi mente? –pregunto.

Solo lo necesario. –Respondió el padre de Ino.

Ya veo…entonces hagámoslo rápido.

Narumi, acompañada de Yūgao y Kakashi, seguía a Inoichi por un pasillo largo, en el final del corredor se encontraba una puerta de hierro, el hombre golpeo la puerta. Una pequeña ventanilla en ella se abrió dejando ver unos ojos oscuros, de inmediato la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta la abrió.

Ya dentro de la habitación Narumi se tranquilo. No había nada peligroso que pudiera provocarle daño. Solo había una silla de madera que no parecía muy cómoda. Los nervios que sentía inicialmente comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que una voz bastante grave hablo detrás de ella.

Toma asiento donde gustes. –dijo el hombre que había abierto la puerta tratando de romper el hielo con esa pequeña broma, obviamente Narumi no la entendió. La rubia se sentó en la única silla disponible. Nuevamente los nervios comenzaron a jugarle en contra, le costaba mantener el ritmo de su respiración y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Sintió como un par de manos se colocaban sobre sus hombros obligándola a subir la mirada para observar al dueño de dichas manos.

Escucha Narumi, quiero que te relajes y cierres los ojos ¿has entendido? –dijo Inoichi mientras se posicionaba frente a Narumi, coloco una mano en la cabeza de la rubia y comenzó a ejecutar su _Saiko Denshin_.

Una vez dentro de la mente de Narumi comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos información valiosa que sirviera para Konoha. Busco durante varios minutos y aun no encontraba nada. Se encontró una puerta frente a él, esta se encontraba cerrada con varias barreras poder romperlas sería imposible. Fuera. En la sala de interrogatorio Inoichi iba informando que no se encontraba nada aun.

Narumi se encontraba ya inconsciente comenzó a reaccionar de forma violenta. Inoichi, quien estaba dentro del subconsciente de la rubia, vio como la puerta que se encontraba unos minutos antes sellada comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco. Pudo contemplar cómo se formaban esos " _sueños_ " como los llamaba Narumi. En este pudo ver a un hombre joven, que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, flotando sobre la aldea y que a su vez realizaba un jutsu el cual no supo identificar. Fue testigo de cómo Konoha era destruida por ese desconocido, pudo ver muchos detalles que eran bastantes significativos. Busco por todos lados la visión de la que le habían pedido que buscaran, el evento que ocurriría pronto donde la aldea de Suna atacaría a Konoha pero no logro dar con ella, siguió buscando más pistas sobre ello pero no pudo encontrar nada más. Era como les había dicho Narumi, sus sueños eran un montón de episodios confusos y desordenados los cuales solo le causaban dolor, miedo y agonía.

Una luz cegadora cubrió todo el lugar, cuando Inoichi logro acostumbrarse a dicha luz fue testigo de la muerte del sadaime a manos de un antiguo discípulo el cual fue reconocido como _Orochimaru_ , el hombre estaba atónito ante tal revelación.

Analizo cada detalle de lo vivido, busco todo tipo de explicación que le ayudara a darle sentido a todo, pero no lograba dar con ella. Ya una vez que decidió que era suficiente salió del subconsciente de Narumi, en el exterior lo esperaban Kakashi junto a Yūgao, por sus miradas pudo darse cuenta de lo preocupados que estaban por ella.

Me temo quela situación es más complicada de lo que creíamos. –dijo de forma seria mientras veía a la rubia dormir. –Primero debeos observar si estas, por llamarlas de algún modo, _"premonici_ ones" se cumplen. En dicho caso de que se cumplan tendremos que ver la forma para evitar que esta información se filtre fuera de aquí. Además debemos buscar la forma de mantener sellado su subconsciente.

No comprendo. –dijo Yūgao confundida por lo que decía Inoichi.

Me refiero a evitar que la puerta que mantiene encerradas esas visiones no vuelvan a abrirse. Esa puerta se abre cuando está dormida o inconsciente, mientras siga teniéndolas ella no podrá tener una vida tranquila, desafortunadamente no funciona ninguno de los sellos que he intentado colocarle.

¿Qué le diremos al hokage cuando pregunte? –pregunto la anbu.

Aun no lo sé, pueden haber espías dentro del círculo del hokage, por lo que deberemos ser cautelosos a la hora de dar el informe.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que el líder del clan Yamanaka estuvo dentro de la mente de Narumi, en ese tiempo pudo elaborar un informe escrito el cual fue entregado al hokage, Inoichi explico un poco la situación a la que se enfrentaría, le advirtió en reiteradas ocasiones que debía duplicar la seguridad debido a que Orochimaru podría intentar algo. El anciano suspiro cansado y le respondió que todo seguiría tal cual y si Orochimaru aparecía en la aldea, sería él quien lo derrote. Finalizado el reporte los shinobis se despidieron del hokage dejando a Narumi a su cuidado.

Narumi despertó al cabo de unas horas, miro por la ventana, para calcular el tiempo que estuvo dormida y se sorprendió al descubrir que las luces de la aldea comenzaban a encenderse, había estado durmiendo por ocho horas seguidas. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en la oficina del hokage. Lo busco con la mirada hasta hallarlo en su escritorio trabajando en su papeleo. El anciano la mira y después de un minuto camina hacia ella.

Debes cortarte el cabello, lo llevas muy largo. –dijo mientras veía como Narumi se tensaba por ello.

Abuelo, no quiero hacerlo. –respondió tomando su cabello entre sus manos, como si fuera a protegerlo.

¿Qué es lo que te ha metido Yūgao a la cabeza? ¿Es que no entiendes que aun es muy peligroso para ti? No puedes dejar que nadie sepa tu verdadera identidad, Narumi.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? Me he vuelto muy fuerte con cada entrenamiento y…

Por más que el reporte por desempeño, que entrego Kakashi, diga que te has vuelto más fuerte y habilidosa aun existen personas que no dudaran un solo segundo en hacerte daño. Y como si no fuera suficiente con ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi, tuviste la mala suerte de nacer mujer. Acepte el pedido de Yūgao y Kakashi de no ejecutar un jutsu prohibido en ti, el cual te transformaría en un muchacho. –dijo mientras sujetaba de los hombros a la rubia.

¿Por qué es un jutsu prohibido? –pregunto Narumi imaginándose ya la respuesta.

Una vez que te transformas no vuelves a tu verdadera forma ni siquiera después de morir. Iba a ejecutar ese jutsu en ti por pedido de los demás miembros del concejo, pero Yūgao intervino diciendo que no era justo para ti y que podías ser educada como un chico. No hagas que sus esfuerzos para protegerte sean en vano-. Dijo el tercero mientras la soltaba. –Espero que ahora entiendas tu lugar hasta que no recibas otra orden seguirás siendo un chico. Ya puedes retirarte. –Finalizo el anciano.

Narumi salió de la oficina del hokage llorando, ella quería ser una chica normal y ser reconocida como tal. Estaba cansada de mentirles a sus amigos, cansada de ser menos preciada y cansada de ser tratada como una apestada. Estaba cansada de todo. Le dolió mucho el que el tercero dijera que era una desgracia que haya nacido mujer.

Corrió tanto que llego a su lugar tranquilo sin darse cuenta, no pudo contener más el llanto y gritó angustiada. Era mucho lo que tenía dentro, se agacho y abrazo sus rodillas y empezó a llorar, no se percató de que alguien la había seguido desde que salió de la torre y la oyó gritar.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15

Narumi se encontraba acurrucada bajo un árbol llorando, odiaba el hecho de mentir sobre su género, pensó que tal vez el hokage tenía razón y el haber nacido mujer era una desgracia mientras gritaba: – ¡DESEARIA NO HABER NACIDO MUJER! ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO! –sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, mientras aun mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas.

No digas eso Naru, el que seas mujer significa mucho, ahora eres muy joven, pero según entiendo las mujeres son seres milagrosos. Ustedes dan vida y están siempre dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por proteger esa vida, soportan mucho dolor durante toda su vida, por eso es que son milagrosas, porque son fuertes. –dijo entre balbuceos el joven mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a la rubia. Narumi reconoció la voz del muchacho, levanto su rostro y con una expresión cargada de angustia lo miro.

Kiba… ¿realmente piensas eso? –pregunto, él le sonrió y con su pulgar secaba las lágrimas de su rostro, la observo unos instantes y le dio un suave beso en la frente de esta.

Por supuesto tonta, eres una chica muy linda y fuerte. –Kiba comenzó a ruborizarse al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

¿Te parezco linda? –pregunto Narumi ruborizándose.

Por… ¡por supuesto que sí! Además siempre te esfuerzas para salir adelante. Cada vez que alguien te molestaba, incluido yo, o te ignoraba, siempre ibas y les demostrabas con tus acciones que no debían subestimarte. Un claro ejemplo de ellos es que cada vez que pintabas los monumentos ningún joūnin podía contigo.

Tienes razón, no debería estar en este momento deprimida por pequeñeces. –dijo mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas a la vez que comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila. A los pocos segundos sintió como su amigo la sentaba sobre sus rodillas, Narumi estaba por protestar, pero en cuanto sintió que era acurrucada en el pecho del joven, todas sus quejas quedaron en el olvido al sentir en continuo palpitar del corazón. – _es muy cálido, se siente bien –_ pensó mientras se concentraba en los latidos.

Ahora dime… ¿quién te hizo llorar de ese modo? –pregunto serio.

El abuelo sadaime.

¿Él? ¿Qué te dijo?

El me ordeno cortar mi cabello. Sé que suena tonto, pero para mí no lo es, además esta lo que dijo…

Narumi hizo una pausa prolongada, no parecía querer seguir hablando del tema, y Kiba lo comprendió todo. No era necesario seguir hablando, después de todo, la expresión de la niña hablaba por sí sola. El chico acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la rubia, ella podía sentir como su ritmo cardiaco, junto al de Kiba, iba aumentando. Él comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la rubia. Narumi cerró sus ojos, cuando sintió los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos, esperando un beso que no llego a concretarse.

¿Por qué te detienes? –pregunto confundida mientras acariciaba esta al joven Inuzuka.

Lo siento, Naru. –se disculpo mientras tomaba con fuerzas el cuerpo de Narumi y ocultaba su rostro entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de la rubia.

¿Por qué lo sientes? No has hecho nada malo.

Es porque siento que si lo hago me estaría aprovechando de ti. –Narumi parecía no comprender lo que quería decir, por lo que el Inuzuka prosiguió a explicar –Puede que sea egoísta, pero cuando te bese quiero que pienses en mí y solo me veas a mí. Hasta ese entonces hare lo posible para ser el único que ocupe tus pensamientos.

Ahora comprendía todo, tras escuchar la confesión de Kiba, muchas de sus actitudes comenzaron a cobrar sentido: el afán de sobre protegerla, los celos irracionales que tenia de Haku. Se sentía feliz por la confesión, era la primera vez que alguien –que realmente la conocía con todos sus defecto –se le confesaba de ese modo, pero como nada es perfecto en su vida Narumi estaba otra vez en problemas. – _Ahora estoy más confundida que antes ¿Qué hago? –_ pensaba mientras sus orejas echaban humo, y su rostro adquiría un inconfundible tono rojizo. Sabía muy bien que debía responder rápido a la confesión, pero por todo lo que estaba pasando no sería correcto tomar una decisión apresurada. Por su parte Kiba tampoco esperaba a que le respondieran en el momento, él era feliz con solo hacerle saber cómo se sentía a Narumi. Después de todo el tiempo diría si ese sentimiento será correspondido.

Te acompañare hasta dónde vives. –dijo sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. –Ya es tarde y debes descansar. Mañana será un día importante para todos.

Es verdad, mañana comienzan los exámenes de ascenso a chūnin. –dijo Narumi mientras se levantaba y tendía una mano a Kiba, quien acepto gustoso la ayuda de la rubia. –Gracias por escucharme y todo. –el joven sonrió con el rostro rojo e indicándole con un gesto que no le diera importancia.

Caminaron en silencio gran parte del camino, Narumi de vez en cuando quería iniciar alguna conversación, pero no se le ocurría nada de qué hablar. Sus pensamientos eran tan caóticos, que no supo que ya habían llegado de no ser porque choco con la espalda del joven Inuzuka.

Bien, aquí estamos. –Narumi miro el complejo de apartamento sin saber en qué momento habían llegado, este comportamiento no paso desapercibido para el joven.

Gracias por acompañarme todo el camino, y por todo esto. –Kiba volvió a insistirle que no debía preocuparse por ello, pero Narumi lo ignoro y prosiguió con su disculpa. –sé que he sido una carga para ti desde el momento en que descubriste mi secreto, y por eso me disculpo. En este momento no se qué demonios me pasa, pero en cuanto ordene mis pensamientos te daré una respuesta debida.

Naru. –la interrumpió. –no tienes que preocuparte en darme una respuesta pronto, entiendo que todo esto sea nuevo para ti, es por eso que estoy feliz con que sepas como me siento. Lo demás, el tiempo lo dirá.

Narumi estaba feliz de que su amigo la apoyara en todo y que aceptara esperar el tiempo suficiente, para aclarar sus pensamientos. Le gustaba en cierto grado su amigo, pero no estaba segura si debía llamarlo amor, también se sentía atraída por su compañero de piso, ya que fue el primero que la hizo sentirse como una genuina mujer. Hizo que experimentara un poco de los placeres carnales, despertando más su curiosidad por el tema que por el sentimentalismo. No podía comparar a ambos chicos ya que cada uno le gustaba de una forma diferente, además se negaba a dejar morir el amor que sentía hacia su maestro de academia.

Con respecto a Iruka, Narumi realmente sentía un amor incondicional hacia su antiguo sensei, pero no sabía exactamente el tipo de amor que era. Mucho tiempo creyó que ese amor era del tipo romántico, pero desde que Haku la besó comenzó a dudar sobre este. Además estaba el hecho de que iba a casarse, lo que detono la bomba de problemas que la asechaban ahora mismo, debía hacerse la idea de tal vez su sensei haya tenido razón y lo que ella siente por el sea solo un enamoramiento infantil el cual desaparecerá con el tiempo, pero… ¿Y si no desaparecía? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

Suspiro con pesadez, eran muchos problemas para alguien tan joven. Sonrió como si nada y se despidió del joven Inuzuka.

Buenas noches Kiba, te veo mañana. –dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Buenas noches Narumi y buena suerte. –la rubia le sonrió antes de entras a su apartamento.

Narumi se quitaba las sandalias cuando apareció Haku, sorprendiéndola ya que no había sentido su presencia. En el rostro del joven se podía apreciar la preocupación que sentía por la rubia. Una vez que se adentro a la cocina la esperaba con la cena lista, corrió a lavarse para sentarse y disfrutar de la cena que le había preparado su compañero de piso.

Dime Narumi, ¿Por qué razón te mando a llamar el hokage? –pregunto sin rodeos.

Se debe a que he atacado a un grupo de genins de Suna que vienen a participar de estos exámenes. –respondió omitiendo algunos detalles. Haku parecía estar conforme con la respuesta de la rubia, ya que del tiempo que la conoce no es de extrañar que se meta seguido en problemas.

Por cierto, tus compañeros comienzan a sospechar de quien eres en realidad.

Ah…eso es culpa de Yūgao, según ella fue un descuido, pero conociéndola como la conozco sé que no comete errores. Este supuesto "descuido" fue deliberado.

¿Por qué lo haría si eso te perjudicara a ti?

No creo que lo haya hecho por eso. –respondió mientras terminaba de cenar y levantaba sus cubiertos. –por ahora me preocupare de no quedarme dormida. –dijo mientras caminaba a su habitación, apenas si oyó cuando Haku le dio las buenas noches, cuando se encerró y aventó a la cama.

Narumi se encontraba fuera del edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el examen, esperaba a que sus compañeros quienes estaban retrasados. Habían acordado reunirse frente a la puerta a las 8:30 am, Narumi comenzaba a impacientarse, camino de un extremo a otro, veía en dirección de donde se suponía que debían venir sus compañeros y seguían sin a aparecer, consulto la hora y apenas habían pasado doce minutos, los cuales le parecieron horas. Pasaron otros cinco minutos y recién sus compañeros iban llegando.

Creí que acordamos de encontrarnos a las 8:30. –decía la rubia mientras veía su reloj de muñeca.

No eres quien para decir algo sobre puntualidad _perdedor_ te recuerdo que tu llegaste como 4 horas más tarde el día de la prueba de Kakashi. –respondió Sasuke molesto.

Sasuke tiene razón esa vez esperamos mucho por ti. –intervino Sakura poniéndose de parte del Uchiha.

A ti nadie te dio vela en este entierro, niña. –respondió Narumi irritada por el comentario de sus compañeros. Sabía que tenían razón de estar molestos, pero lo que ocurrió esa vez no fue su culpa si no de su tutora. –Sera mejor que nos apresuremos en entrar no vaya ser que nos encontremos con más distracciones. –ordeno mientras sus compañeros la seguían.

Al entrar dentro del edificio se encontraron un grupo bastante numeroso de genin que trataban de entrar en un salón. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse candentes cuando una kunoichi de Konoha fue golpeada, por uno de los sensores, impidiéndole el ingreso al salón.

¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Narumi mientras ayudaba a la kunoichi a incorporarse del suelo.

Gracias, estoy bien. –respondió la joven kunoichi mientras se ruborizaba por el suave tacto de la rubia.

¿Se puede saber por qué están aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

Tratamos de entrar al salón, pero esos chūnin no nos dejar. –le respondieron.

Eso es porque están tratando de distraerlos con un genjutsu. –dijo Sasuke fingiendo desinterés. –Es muy insultante el que traten de engañarnos con una ilusión tan débil que incluso mi compañera se percato de ella ¿no es así Sakura? –Sakura reacciono rápido y explico que se encontraban el segundo piso y que estaban mal enumeradas las salas para crear esa distracción. – ¡ _Kya! Sasuke me noto y reconoció que me he vuelto más fuerte –_ pensaba mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

Después de que se deshiciera el genjutsu que estaba en la puerta todos los genin comenzaron a avanzar en la dirección correcta. Mientras que Narumi charlaba con algunas chicas que le preguntaban por su nombre y si tenía novia. Sasuke comenzó a molestarse de nuevo al ver como "su compañero" era asediado por un grupo de chicas pertenecientes a otras aldeas.

Perdedor, deja de estar ligando y apresúrate. –llamo molesto.

Ya te oí bastardo, no necesitar gritar. –respondió de igual forma la rubia mientras caminaba a la par del Uchiha.

Una vez que llegaron al salón a cada uno de los participantes se le asigno un asiento, por lo que todos los equipos estaban separados entre sí, Narumi buscaba su asiento designado una vez que lo encontró su cuerpo se puso tenso al ver la persona con la que se sentaría – _Mierda, de todos los asientos disponibles… ¿Tenía que ser junto a Hinata?_ –pensaba mientras tomaba asiento. Hinata la saludo como era costumbre, pero Narumi le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el examinador muchos genins entablaban alguna conversación, para aliviar los nervios del momento, otros se mantenían firmes en su lugar y en completo silencio, mientras tanto Narumi se recostó sobre el pupitre, ignorando las charlas de algunas chicas que hablaban de Sasuke y alguna que otra de ella o mejor dicho de su alter ego. Los minutos pasaban y recién iba entrando por la puerta el examinador. Ordeno a todos guardar silencio mientras repartía las hojas de los exámenes.

Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y seré su peor pesadilla, en esta sala solo la mitad de ustedes pasaran. –muchos de los presentes en el salón comenzaron a inquietarse debido a la declaración del examinador.

 _Confió en mis habilidades intelectuales, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Naruto y Sasuke._ –pensaba Sakura mientras comenzaba a leer el examen.

Antes que nada déjenme explicarles sobre este examen las reglas:

PRIMERO: Los participantes no pueden bajo ningún motivo pelear entre ellos durante el examen, a menos de que reciban esa orden de sus examinadores, el incumplimiento sería el ser reprobado.

SEGUNDO: Los participantes entran con diez puntos al examen, y su prueba consta de diez preguntas (cada pregunta tiene como valor un punto) y la prueba está basada en la reducción de puntos. Si hay una falla, un punto será restado. Por ejemplo, si todas las preguntas son contestadas correctamente, el participante tendrá diez puntos. Si uno falla en tres, el participante entonces tendrá siete puntos. El éxito o fracaso del equipo será determinado por la cantidad de puntos que tenga el equipo.

Pero solo hay nueve preguntas. –dijo una kunoichi se Suna mientras levantaba la mano, llamando la atención del examinador.

La decima pregunta se las daré 10 minutos antes de que finalice el examen. Tendrán un total de 50 minutos para responder las preguntas antes de que la decima sea dada. Ahora si ya no hay interrupciones déjenme seguir explicando las reglas;

TERCERO: Si un examinador se da cuenta que uno de los participantes hace trampa, tiene como penalización el restarse dos puntos de su examen por cada intento.

CUARTO: Si un miembro del equipo saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá. –al escuchar la segunda regla Sakura se levanto abruptamente del asiento mientras de halaba los cabellos al darse cuenta de que estaban realmente jodidos si "Naruto" contestaba todas mal. – _Espero que ese idiota conteste al menos una bien –_ decía entre murmullos. Narumi sintió la mirada punzante de su compañera, se giro sobre su pupitre y le dedico una sonrisa confiada a su compañera la cual solo se irrito aun más de lo que ya estaba.

De este modo dio inicio el examen, Narumi comenzó a leer las consignas del examen y entre mas leía, se daba cuenta que no entendía nada. Se lamentaba el no haber podido sentarse junto a alguno de sus compañeros, tal vez ellos se dejaría copiar.

 _Copiar…copiar…copiar… ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo si los atrapan copiando cinco veces seguida? Cuando lo lógico sería que al primer indicio de que esta copiando se le anule el examen y sea reprobado. ¿acaso quieren que nos copiemos? ¿es eso? Tiene que ser eso sino por que habrían cinco oportunidades de copiar sin ser detectados. Además esos sensores lo ven todo... –_ pensaba Narumi mientras veía su examen y luego a los sensores. Giraba el lápiz en su mano mientras pensaba a quien podría copiarle.

Querido si tienes problemas puedes copiar el mío. –le sugirió Hinata mientras deslizaba un poco su hoja, para facilitarle la vista a la rubia.

Gracias Hinata, pero si acepto estoy seguro que terminaras por pedirme algo raro, me las arreglare yo solo. No te preocupes. –respondió mientras esquivaba un kunai que volaba en su dirección. Miro en lugar donde cayó el objeto, un genin había sido atrapado por quita vez copiando, este al darse cuenta que fue descubierto comenzó a gritar y a llorar mientras repetía que había sido un error de los sensores.

Pasado ya las primeras eliminaciones Narumi decidió resolver el examen por su cuenta, pero sin mucho éxito. Cansada ya de pensar y pensar decidió esperar hasta la última pregunta, tal vez de ese modo logre responder algo bien. Tomo el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar varios trazos al azar esperando darle alguna forma más tarde, mientras estaba en ello comenzó a sentir que sus ojos ardían se los tallo esperando aliviar un poco la comezón, pero esto solo parecía empeorarlo.

El examinador observo a la rubia pues desde hacía rato le parecía raro que no hiciera nada ya que había escuchado por parte de Kakashi y de Yūgao que esa niña era una genio, en el campo de batalla, para la edad que tenía. Miro el reloj y ordeno que los presentes dejaran de escribir pues daría la última pregunta – ya han transcurrido cuarentaicinco minutos desde que comenzó el examen. Ahora les daré la decima pregunta, pero antes ustedes deben decidir si contestar o no la pregunta. Si deciden no contestarla podrán presentarse el próximo año, pero si la contestan y fallan ningún miembro del equipo podrá hacer el examen chūnin el próximo año y quedaran como genin el resto de sus vidas. –muchos genin comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos abandonando el salón, algunos lloraban por no poder manejar la presión que conlleva la decima pregunta.

Narumi escucho atentamente las palabras del examinador, y observo como los genin iban abandonando de uno en uno el salón. Se sentía molesta la poca determinación que poseían los chicos, además el ardor que sentía en sus ojos no cesaba.

Por otro lado Sakura también comenzaba a preocuparse por la decima pregunta, observo que Sasuke estaba serio, parecía estar esperando por la pregunta, luego miro a la rubia, se preocupo al ver que esta estaba (desde su punto de vista llorando). Pensó que la pregunta era demasiado y que temía decepcionarlos a ellos, por lo que la rubia no se animaba a levantar la mano para renunciar. Estaba a punto de levantar la mano y anunciar que renunciaba, pero Narumi levanto la mano.

No puedo creer que una pregunta este desmoronando las ambiciones de todos. ¿Qué más da si me quedo como un genin para siempre, si puedo proteger a mis amigos y a mi aldea no me importaría jamás convertirme en chūnin? Porque yo me convertiré en hokage cueste lo que me cueste. Hare que todos los que me miraron por debajo del hombro empiecen a mirarme a lo alto, me ganare el respeto y la admiración de todos. ¡JAMAS ME DARE POR VENCIDO, PORQUE ESE ES MI CAMINO NINJA! Es por eso... es por eso… ¡QUE NO LE TEMO A ESA ESTUPIDA PREGUNTA NO IMPORTA EL RESULTADO NO ME RETRACATARE! –dijo mientras le sonreía a Ibiki de forma altanera.

El discurso que emitió Narumi logro llegar a muchos de los genin que estaban a punto de rendirse, dándoles el valor de quedarse. Este acto sorprendió mucho al examinador y a los sensores quienes al ver que algunos de los genin que antes lloraban o estaban tensos ahora estaban más tranquilos y confiados. Los sensores, que conocían muy bien a la rubia, es decir a Naruto, sabían que era una personita muy exasperante e inmadura, que siempre los sacaba de quicio cuando hacia alguna travesura y era el deber de ellos el tener que perseguirla siempre.

Por otro lado, Ibiki se sentía orgulloso de la rubia, veía en ella el alma de un líder, no se sorprendería que algún día ella se convirtiera en una gran líder en el futuro. Sonrió orgulloso ante la mirada expectante de los genin.

Todos están aprobados. –dijo para sorpresa de todos. Muchos no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, al ver el rostro de los genin comenzó a explicarles el objetivo del examen. –este examen fue diseñado con preguntas que ninguno podría responder dado su nivel obligándolos a copiarse entre sí. El objetivo real era medir si era capaces de robar información sin ser descubiertos. Y el objetivo de la decima pregunta era una prueba para medir la voluntad de cada uno a sabiendas de las consecuencias que podría traer dicha decisión.

De este modo finalizo la primera etapa del examen, muchos estaban felices por haber logrado superar esa difícil prueba. Antes de que los jóvenes se relajaran él se descubrió la cabeza enseñando las cicatrices que la cubrían, tanto Narumi como otros genin quedaron horrorizados al ver esas cicatrices. Ante la atenta mirada de los genin Ibiki explico que se trata de conseguir información se deben emplear diferentes formas y se debe estar preparados para perder la vida por ello.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar su última reflexión, los cristales de la ventana salieron disparados cayendo en el suelo. La siguiente examinadora se hacía presente dando una presentación un tanto extravagante.

La mujer se presento como Anko Mitarashi, la segunda examinadora, que la entrar antes de tiempo se gano una pequeña reprimenda por parte de Ibiki, ella se disculpo por su comportamiento. Luego de un intercambio de palabras la joven mujer observo el salón sorprendiéndose de que la cantidad de alumnos sea el doble de los años anteriores, por lo que critico al hombre, diciéndole: –"Te estás volviendo blando" –.

¡Muy bien gusanos, esta vez la han tenido fácil en la primera parte del examen así que déjenme decirles que en mi examen no quedaran ni la mitad de ustedes. –dijo mientras reía de forma muy sonora.

Ibiki había quedado solo en el salón recogiendo los exámenes hasta que tomo el de la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreí al ver que Narumi había sido aprobada, por dibujar un pequeño zorro con su madre, a su mente venia el recuerdo de una mujer pelirroja la cual sonreía de forma alegre - _Kushina…siempre te he amado y aun lo sigo haciendo. Desearía que hubieses correspondido a mis sentimientos. Soy consciente de que no sirve de nada pensar en "el que hubiese pasado si…", tal vez sea pretencioso de mi parte el creer que te habría protegido mejor que yondaime. –_ pensaba mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro mientras leía el apellido _Uzumaki_ en el examen.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16

La segunda etapa de los exámenes había comenzado y todos los que habían sido aprobados fueron citados en el bosque de la muerte donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente etapa. La examinadora, era una mujer atractiva, pero debido a que era muy mal hablada el encanto se perdía:

Muy bien gusanos mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi si creen que la tuvieron realmente difícil en la primera etapa se equivoca. Este es el bosque de la muerte donde se llevara a cabo la siguiente etapa del examen, ahora se pasaran unos formularios que deberán firmar y entregármelos de nuevo. –grito para ser escuchada por todos los presentes.

Disculpe señorita… ¿para qué tenemos que firmar estos consentimientos? –pregunto Sakura curiosa.

Eso sirve para quitarme la responsabilidad si algunos de ustedes mueren así yo no tendré problemas pequeña sabandija. –respondió indiferente al referirse sobre la muerte de algunos de los participantes.

Ahora presten atención un momento aquí. –dijo llamando la atención de los genin que ya habían entregado el consentimiento. –En esta prueba lo que deben hacer es conseguir estos dos pergaminos que simbolizan el cielo y la tierra, cada equipo recibirá uno, ningún equipo sabrá quien tiene que pergamino, por lo que deberán luchar por conseguir el pergamino correspondiente. Una vez que consigan los dos pergaminos deberán dirigirse a la torre que se encuentra en el medio del bosque, además solo tienen cinco días para llegar al punto de encuentro, aquellos que pierdan a algún compañero o no tengan los dos pergaminos serán descalificados.

¿Pero que pasara con la comida? –pregunto Chōuji Akimichi, miembro del equipo ocho.

Por eso no se preocupen el bosque tiene un diámetro de diez kilómetros por lo que se encontraran con muchas bestias hambrientas que son comestibles. –respondió con una sonrisa tétrica.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa loca? –dijo para sí misma Narumi pensando que no sería oída por la censora.

Anko no le gusto que se refiriesen a ella como una loca por eso lanzo un kunai en dirección hacia la rubia, no tenía intenciones de matarla lo único que buscaba era provocarle un gran susto, pero esta lo esquivo utilizando el _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ sorprendiendo a los presentes y más aun a la examinadora pues ese jutsu era conocido por su alto nivel de dificultad solo existieron dos personas que lo dominaron y ambos fueron Hokage.

Mocoso ¿cuál es tu nombre? –fue más una orden que una pregunta lo que hizo Anko.

¡Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de veras! –respondió Narumi muy animada volviendo su mirada hacia Anko. –disculpe… ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunto Narumi curiosa al ver que la censora le entregaba dinero a un anbu.

Es mi corredor de apuestas, aposte bastante dinero a que eres el primero en caer. Solo los ilusos son los primeros en morir y tu pequeño eres un iluso. Tienes buenos trucos lo reconozco pero eso no te servirá de nada para pasar la siguiente etapa. –respondió con suma seguridad en su voz.

Narumi estaba muy molesta ante la declaración de la mujer que su enojo no paso desapercibido para la mujer y su compañero de equipo. Trato de responder e iniciar una pelea con su examinadora pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

No seas idiota si eres expulsado nos perjudicaras a todos, si quieres hacer que se trague sus palabras demuéstrale que equivocada que esta al pasar este examen–dijo mientras veía como la rubia asentía levemente y se mordía el labio inferior.

Basta de charlas gusanos ahora les serán entregado un pergamino por equipo, hay dos tipos de pergaminos los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, cada equipo tiene uno diferente deberán luchar por conseguir los dos. Una vez que los obtengan se dirigirán a la torre que se encuentra en el centro del bosque ¡ahora que inicie el segundo examen gusanos! –finalizo mientras todos los genin se adentraban en el bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que las batallas por los pergaminos se desataran en el bosque. Mientras tanto el equipo siete se encontraba ya bastante alejados de la línea de comienzo. Tanto Sasuke como Narumi iban vigilando todo a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que no había nadie a los alrededores que los pudiesen emboscados.

Deténganse, no podemos seguir avanzando sin un plan de respaldo. –dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo.

¿No podemos simplemente seguir hasta encontrar a alguien con un pergamino y se los quitamos? –pregunto Narumi mientras veía a su compañero.

No podemos hacer algo imprudente, tal vez podamos derrotar a algún equipo, pero las posibilidades de obtener el otro pergamino son de un 50%, además debemos considerar que el otro equipo también este ideando algún tipo de estrategia para conseguir el otro pergamino, es por eso que debemos ser más cautelosos.

Entonces yo cuidare del pergamino. –dijo la rubia mientras lo tomaba.

De hecho estará más seguro si se queda conmigo.

Espera… ¿Qué? ¿acaso no confían en mí?

Por supuesto que no si te lo dejamos a ti lo perderás, es por eso que eres un perdedor. –Narumi estaba enfadándose por la falta de confianza por parte de sus compañeros por lo que decidió entregarle el pergamino a Sasuke muy a regaña dientes.

Sasuke tiene razón el pergamino estará más seguro si lo tiene el mientras tanto ayuda a pensar en algún plan para protegerlo y obtener otro pergamino. –dijo Sakura mientras se aferraba al brazo del Uchiha.

Chicos vuelvo en 5 minutos. –dijo Narumi entregándole un momento su mochila al Uchiha.

¿A dónde vas Naruto? –pregunto Sakura.

No necesitas saberlo. –Respondió la rubia mientras caminaba un poco hacia unos arbustos.

Si vas al baño también voy perdedor Sasuke entregando la mochila a Sakura.

¡No vengas!

¿Qué problema hay somos hombres?

¡No voy al baño, si quieres ir ve tú solo! –dijo ya cansada. –solo iba a verificar el perímetro nada más.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron a esperar su compañero volviera, pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con un intruso que trato de hacerse pasara por su "compañero". Sasuke se dio cuenta de inmediato de que se trataba de un impostor, con el cual no tuvo mucha dificultad para lidiar con él.

¿Pero qué demonios sucedió aquí? –pregunto Narumi al ver a un genin completamente extraño inconsciente cerca de sus compañeros a la vez que frenaba un kunai con sus dedos que iban dirigidos a su rostro. – ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? Soy yo. –dijo Narumi mientras frenaba sus impulsos de querer golpear a su compañera.

Detente Sakura, es el verdadero Naruto. –Sakura se relajo en cuanto supo de que se trataba de su compañero. –Necesitamos una contraseña por si nos volvemos a separar.

¿Contraseña? –pregunto Narumi.

Cuando te fuiste "a revisar el perímetro" un intruso trato de infiltrarse transformado en ti, es por eso que necesitamos de una para poder reconocernos entre nosotros.

Está bien, dinos cual será la contraseña. –dijo Narumi se cruzaba de brazos.

La contraseña es _"¿Cuándo un ninja debe atacar? Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese el momento para un ataque ninja"._

Narumi trataba de recordar algo de lo que había dicho su compañero, pero entre mas se enfocaba en ello mas confundida se sentía.

¿No tienes alguna más cortita y fácil? –pregunto Narumi con la esperanza de que su compañero se apiadara de ella.

¿No me digas que no te la aprendiste? Si está muy fácil. –dijo Sakura con voz orgullosa.

No es que no la sepa solo que no me saldrá exactamente igual.

Pues no se cambiara. –respondió Sasuke a su pregunta. –Ahora separémonos para buscar información, nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas –dijo mientras Sakura asentía y Narumi dejaba una marca en un árbol.

¿Qué haces perdedor?

Será más fácil para mí dejar este sello en lugar de un kunai. –respondió

Es para el hiraishin, entonces no necesitas de esos kunais para moverte ¿verdad? –explico Sakura mientras veía con asombro el sello mientras recibía una afirmación de la rubia con el pulgar arriba.

Recuerden dentro de dos horas y no hagan nada estúpido que pueda poner en peligro sus vidas. –recalco el muchacho mientras ponía especial atención a Sakura, el miembro más débil del equipo.

Narumi se adentro a lo más profundo del bosque decidida a conseguir el pergamino que les faltaba, para ello debería ir en contra a las órdenes que había dado Sasuke. Haría algo estúpido que posiblemente pondría en peligro su veda. Corrió durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que se detuvo cuando diviso a un equipo que poseía los dos pergaminos.

Se oculto tras un árbol, esperando a que ese grupo bajara la guardia para atacarlos sin que supieran lo que sucedió. Llevo su mano hacia su porta kunai, pero una shuriken salió disparada hacia su dirección, esos genin se habían percatado de la presencia de Narumi por lo que decidió atacar de frente.

Disparó cuatro kunai con los sellos a cuatro direcciones distintas provocando una distracción, se movió a una velocidad realmente exagerada, que solo dejaba un destello naranja en el lugar para aparecer en otro. Ataco a los genin utilizando un ataque omnidireccional cambiado con el hiraishin, antes de que transcurriera siquiera un minuto Narumi había logrado derrotar a sus enemigos sin que estos pudieran hacer nada.

Tomo los ambos pergaminos y los coloco en el suelo, saco de entre su bolsillo un pequeño rollo, que pasaba desapercibido a la vista de todos, lo extendió en el suelo develando un sello en el centro. Deposito los pergaminos sobre este último y con una postura de manos los selló dentro del interior del mismo, para después guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Estaba satisfecha con su hazaña, quería correr e ir a contarles a sus compañeros lo que había hecho, pero algo le dijo que si lo hacia la matarían, sobre todo Sakura ya que se había pasado las ordenes por donde quiso.

Un escalofrió recorrió sus huesos cuando siento una presencia siniestra que la observaba, busco con la mirada todos los alrededores y no veía a nadie cerca, camino unos cuantos pasos cuando una serpiente gigante salto sobre ella. Con suma rapidez Narumi logro esquivarla. La serpiente parecía querer atacar a la rubia, Narumi salto una vez más sobre una rama de un árbol bastante alto, lo suficiente para mantenerla alejada de esa serpiente. Recordó el pergamino que le había entregado Kakashi durante su primera misión fuera de la aldea en el cual se encontraban los kunais y el hiraishin no jutsu, en este se encontraban otros jutsus, los cuales solo había leído una sola vez, nunca los llevo a la práctica, por lo que decidió que esa sería una buena oportunidad de poner en práctica uno de ellos.

Comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos grito – _**Shuriken**_ _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ –y en menos de un segundo aparecieron miles de shuriken disparados al animal, dándole una muerte inmediata.

 _El Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu es bastante fácil, me asegurare de que una vez termine con estos exámenes de enseñárselo a Konohamaru. –_ pensó Narumi divertida mientras se disponía de volver hacia el punto de encuentro, cuando sintió su estomago rugir. Miro el cadáver de la serpiente y recordó lo que había dicho aquella mujer: " _el bosque tiene un diámetro de diez kilómetros por lo que se encontraran con muchas bestias hambrientas que son comestibles_." –Es comida después de todo se dijo Narumi mientras busco entre sus herramientas un kunai para cortar un poco de carne, pero en el momento en que estuvo por cortar la carne decidió que sería mejor llevarla consigo, ya que era muy probable que sus compañeros también estuviesen muriendo de hambre.

Había transcurrido una hora y Sasuke se estaba dirigiendo al punto de encuentro, cuando vio unos arbustos moviéndose, llevo rápidamente su mano a su porta armas. Se detuvo unos segundos cuando vio a su compañera, ante la duda ordeno a Sakura recitar la contraseña y como era de esperarse la dijo a la perfección.

Ambos se relajaron al verificar la identidad del otro cuando finalmente apareció "Naruto".

Chicos, me alegra que estén bien pensé que el lugar donde nos reuniríamos era el otro. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Antes que nada dinos la contraseña. –ordeno Sasuke.

Si…Un ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado, cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia, cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche, ese el momento para un ataque ninja. –dijo sin problema. Sakura respiro tranquila, pero en cuanto vio que Sasuke lanzaba un ataque a su otro compañero protesto.

¿Qué haces Sasuke? Naruto dijo bien la contraseña. –reclamo mientras era detenida por su compañero.

¿Realmente crees que ese idiota se haya aprendido siquiera dos palabras? La razón para utilizar una contraseña tan larga era para hacer que quienes nos espiaban se mostraran. –dijo mientras la persona que estaba en el suelo mostraba una sonrisa ladina.

Veo que he sido descubierta.

El impostor que se hacía pasar por su compañero revelo su forma, poco a poco el aire se volvía cada vez más difícil de respirar a causa suya. Los genin estaban asustados, por lo que este ninja no dudo en someterlos en un genjutsu.

Dentro de la ilusión los genin vieron como morían a manos de ese monstruo, el primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un genjutsu. Todo su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, quería huir, pero no podía. Busco con la mirada a su compañera, pero al ver que esta se encontraba en un estado peor que él, opto por una decisión radical. Reunió toda su fuerza para herirse a sí mismo y de ese modo lograr escapara con su compañera, acto que fue elogiado por aquel ninja.

Mientras tanto en el punto de encuentro original Narumi preparaba una fogata para asar la serpiente. El tiempo seguía pasando y sus compañeros aun no habían regresado lo que aumento su preocupación, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo ya que un fuerte nudo en el pecho le oprimía, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Comenzó a correr en línea recta hasta que encontró un rastro de sangre en el suelo y un poco más adelante una hebra de cabello color rosa. Estaban cerca, pero por la sangre en el suelo Narumi sabía que si no se apresuraba sus compañeros lo pagarían.

El ninja que los estaba persiguiendo con anterioridad los había encontrado. Sin escapatoria Sasuke ofreció entregarle su pergamino a cambio de que los dejaran en paz, pero el ninja demostró no estar interesado en el apergamino. Antes de que ese ninja se abalanzara para atacarlos se ve obligado a esquivar un ataque que iba dirigido a él.

Narumi llego en el momento justo para salvar a sus compañeros, vio como Sasuke entregaba el pergamino a cambio de que los dejasen tranquilos. Este acontecimiento provoco enojo e indignación en Narumi, acumulo mucho en su interior, envió chakra a sus pies para estabilizarse sobre la rama del árbol donde se encontraba, y ejecutando rápidamente los sellos: – tigre, rata, caballo, serpiente, dragón –junto las palmas de las manos y gritando dijo: – _Suiton: suidanha1_ – liberando un potente chorro de agua provocando la destrucción de varios árboles. El ninja estaba atónito, ver a un genin ejecutar un jutsu tan poderoso y sobre todo no percibía ningún rastro de sed de sangre lo que volvía más peligroso aquel genin.

Lo siento chicos olvide la contraseña. –dijo mientras sonreía de forma altanera.

No es necesario que las digas Naruto sabemos que eres tú. –dijo Sakura aliviada de ver a su compañero sano y salvo.

Veo que esta escoria les ha hecho pasar un mal momento, no se preocupen yo me hare cargo a partir de ahora.

¡OLVIDALO NARUTO, NO PODRAS CONTRA EL! ¡ENTREGUEMOSLE NUESTRO PERGAMINO Y HUYAMOS! –dijo Sasuke, estaba realmente asustado, por lo que no fue sorpresa que Narumi arrojara uno de sus kunais a Sasuke y apareciera en un destello frente al muchacho para proporcionarle un golpe, con el puño cerrado, directo en el rostro.

¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!? –insistió mientras seguía con la secuencias de golpes.

Detente Naruto, por favor. Es el verdadero. –dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO EL VERDADERO SASUKE NO SE COMPORTARIA COMO UN COBARDE! –las palabras de Narumi lo hirieron, bajo el puño y soltó a Sasuke. –Si no quieres enfrentarte a él no lo hagas, pero no puedes venir a darme ordenes. Será mejor que se alejen yo me ocupare de este.

Narumi camino determinada hasta donde se encontraba aquel ninja, el causante de que sus compañeros estuvieran tan asustados al grado de querer huir del lugar.

Puedo ver que mi amiguita no logro entretenerte demasiado. Te he subestimado. Lo reconozco. Pero a partir de ahora no lo hare mocoso.

Oh… ¿Así que fuiste tú quien me envió la carne para el almuerzo? –pregunto con tono sarcástico mientras recordaba como la serpiente se empecinaba en atacarla.

¿El almuerzo? –pregunto confuso hasta que observo con más detenimiento los arboles que la rubia había destruido con aquel jutsu. –Ya veo así que lo derrotaste. –observo como la rubia asentía orgullosa de aquella hazaña. –Será mejor que te retires mocoso no tengo el menor interés en ti. –hizo una pausa y camino hasta estar muy cerca de la rubia, se agacho un poco para estar a su altura y con una horrible voz le dijo –Solo me interesa Sasuke Uchiha –.

Así que eres de esos sujetos que se interesan por los chicos jóvenes. Viejo, estás enfermo. –Narumi buscaba que esa persona se enfadara y bajara la guardia sin ningún éxito.

Al no tener éxito en su táctica para hacer enfadar al ninja Narumi opto por la lucha. Comenzó a atacarlo con una secuencia de puños y patadas, pero estas eran fácilmente bloqueadas por el individuo, observo con detenimiento al individuo y comprendió que ese hombre tenía ventaja en altura, Narumi lanzo dos shuriken y se apresuro a mover sus manos, para luego realizar el Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu lanzándole al atacante dos mil shuriken en un segundo.

El individuo se las arreglo para esquivar el ataque de Narumi sin ningún esfuerzo. Narumi comenzó a preocuparse debido a que su oponente no solo era más alto también tenía más experiencia en el campo de batalla que ella. Paso por su cabeza la opción de tomar a sus compañeros y huir de ahí de inmediato, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Después de todo esa no era su naturaleza.

Eres bastante bueno _Serpiente monstruosa_. –dijo Narumi mientras analizaba la situación y observaba con detenimiento los gestos

Me alegra saber que mi nombre es conocido hasta para un mocoso de pocas luces como tú.

¿Tu nombre es Orochimaru? Wow… sí que algunos padres buscan fastidiar a sus hijos con los nombres.

Narumi logro esquivar a duras penas un ataque dirigido a ella, el brazo de su contrincante se había convertido en una serpiente venenosa y esta estuvo por morderla a causa de su descuido. Se había confiado en la pelea y había subestimado al enemigo que tenia frente. Puso más atención al hombre, y para evitar más errores creo más diez clones que comenzaron a atacar al hombre de forma consecutiva.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban impresionados por la tenacidad de su compañera. No solo no estaba dispuesta a rendirse ante un enemigo, que claramente tenía más ventaja que ella, sino que había mostrado ser la más fuerte de los tres al ser capaz de ejecutar ninjutsu muy poderosos que estaban fuera del alcance de un genin, despertando un poco los celos y la admiración de sus compañeros.

A medida que la batalla se iba prolongando, la molestia que había sentido en sus ojos, durante la primera fase del examen, había vuelto. Esto provoco que Narumi bajara la guardia durante un segundo lo que en ese segundo Orochimaru aprovecho en asestarle una patada en el estomago, mandándola a volar varios metros. Parecía que no despertaría después de aquel ataque.

Orochimaru aprovecho que Narumi se encontraba aparentemente inconsciente, estiro su cuello para atacar al Uchiha, pero antes de que el llegara Narumi se había deslizado con el hiraishin y le asesto una patada en el rostro lo que provoco que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

Narumi combino elTajū Kage Bunshin con el shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu para acabar con Orochimaru. Ceso con el ataque cuando vio que había dejado de moverse. Narumi respiro aliviada al ver que había logrado derrotar a aquel ser monstruoso.

Comenzó a dirigirse a donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Tan solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor punzante alojado en su pecho, el rostro de sus compañeros se mostraban horrorizados. Narumi bajo su mirada al pecho y vio como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ella. En un acto de reflejo llevo su mano al objeto que le había provocado dicha herida. – _¿Es la hoja de una katana? –_ se pregunto mientras tocaba la punta de la hoja. Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquella katana. Al lograr identificar al propietario no pudo más que sentir cólera, había bajado la guardia eso le costaría la vida y lo peor, sus compañeros serian descalificados de los exámenes por perder a un compañero, aun no quería morir.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantos tipos de ramen que aún no había probado. Veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Orochimaru retiro su espada del pecho de la niña provocando que esta escupiera mucha sangre.

Sus compañeros solo podían ver con horror aquella escena, Sakura quiso ir a ayudar a su compañera, pero Sasuke se lo imperio alegando que era peligroso y que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Sakura estallo de furia ante las palabras de aquel chico, lo regaño y llamo cobarde mientras se alejaba para rescatar a la rubia. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a donde estaba la rubia una fuerte ráfaga de chakra roja la empujo.

Pese a la profundidad de la herida Narumi se mantenía en pie, una voz en su cabeza gritaba diciéndole que si ella muere todo se acaba, no debía rendirse, debía proteger a sus compañeros y terminar esa prueba todos juntos. Un manto de chakra rojo comenzó a cubrirla de pies a cabeza.

No… te saldrás… con la tuya… ahora es mi turno. –dijo Narumi mientras miraba con fiereza a Orochimaru.

Continuara…

1 Elemento agua: ola decapitadora de agua.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17

Una nueva pelea se desato entre ambos contrincantes, los reflejos y la velocidad de Narumi se habían vuelto mucho mejores en cuestión de segundos. Esta vez era ella quien lo dominaba. Pese a que aun sus heridas no habían sanado por completo, Narumi seguía luchando como si nada.

Orochimaru tenía que buscar la forma en deshacerse de ella, debido a que se interponía entre su objetivo. Trato de idear un plan, pero cuando ya supo que hacer la joven se encontraba frente a él propinándole una patada fulmínate, destruyendo lo que parecía ser una máscara, con mucha dificultad se puso de pie nuevamente.

Narumi se detuvo al ver a ese ser extraño en el piso, rápidamente retrocedió cuando este se incorporó de nuevo, comenzó a realizar diferentes sellos consecutivamente confundiendo a la rubia que lo observaba expectante pero esa persona se hundió entre las raíces de los árboles. Orochimaru había realizado el _Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu._

Ella buscó en todas direcciones, hasta que sintió a Sakura gritar. Narumi volteó a ver en la dirección de donde provenía el grito, y con horror vio como esa criatura, Orochimaru, había atacado a Sasuke. Sin demorarse más Narumi utilizo el _Hiraishin_ trasportándose frente a sus compañeros.

La única emoción que podía sentir Narumi en ese momento era ira y gracias a esto el malestar que estaban sufriendo sus ojos había desaparecido.

Sakura fue la única que vio los ojos de Narumi, estos eran parecidos a los de Sasuke. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal revelación, se sentía muy confundida, pero sabía que no era el momento de buscar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Narumi percibió al enemigo cerca y corrió a atacarlo, pero este le había tendido una trampa y ella había caído. Orochimaru utilizo nuevamente su Kusanagi esta vez se aseguró de inmovilizarla por completo incrustándola en el tronco de un árbol con la espada clavada en el pecho. Narumi grito del dolor lo que provoco que el chakra rojo comenzara a formar la segunda cola, al ver el peligro que corría si el sello que mantenía encerrado al Kyubi se rompía estaría en graves problemas. Sin tiempo que perder Orochimaru arranco la ropa de la parte superior de Narumi y sonrió de lado acercándose un poco a ella le susurro:

Así que la que me hizo pasar un momento realmente difícil fue una mocosa. –decía maliciosamente mientras tocaba la piel expuesta de Narumi. –Tienes una piel muy suave, es muy agradable al tacto. Y ahora que te veo bien me doy cuenta de que eres muy hermosa. Mostraste un gran potencial en el combate y despertaste el kekkei genkai heredado por tu abuela aun así no es lo suficientemente bueno para mis propósitos, tal vez debería disfrutar un poco más de esta delicada piel. –esas palabras hicieron que tanto Narumi como Sakura se sintieran horrorizadas.

No me toques maldito bastardo. –decía Narumi mientras trataba de zafarse, pero cada vez que se movía un milímetro la espada se incrustaba más y más.

Nuevamente comenzó a formarse una tercera cola, Orochimaru ya no podía perder más tiempo, extendió su mano derecha en la cual se formaron en cinco llamas pequeñas las cuales presiono contra el abdomen de la rubia sellando nuevamente el chakra del Kyubi, Narumi emitió fuerte grito de dolor, segundos después perdió el conocimiento y Orochimaru retiro la espada de su pecho dejándola caer.

Si sobrevives me tomare las molestias de jugar contigo. –dijo mientras reía y desaparecía del lugar.

¡NARUTO! ¡RESISTE! –grito Sakura mientras lanzaba un kunai a Narumi para detener la caída. –Ayúdame Naruto. –dijo entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, quien comenzaba a padecer las secuelas de la mordida que le dio el hombre.

Sakura dejo a Sasuke en el árbol donde estaban y salto para atrapar a la rubia que se estaba desangrando. Con el poco chakra que poseía realizo un _kage bunshin_ y así poder cargar con sus dos compañeros hasta encontrar un refugio donde comenzar a tratar sus heridas.

Después de caminar por unos minutos –lo que pare ella parecieron horas – encontró una cueva donde pudo poner a salvo a sus compañeros. Tomo la mochila de la rubia y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas un equipo de emergencia, encontró muchas vendas limpias bastantes anchas, las tomo y miro a su compañero ya no pudo másy lloro de impotencia, no podía imaginarse lo que tuvo que pasar su compañera para ser educada como un chico había engañado a todos.

Estaba furiosa con la rubia, pero aun así sabía que no era toda su culpa. Recordó el día en que la regaño por utilizar de excusa su condición de mujer siendo que la rubia estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a quitar el vendaje sucio del pecho de la chica, vio que la herida era muy profunda tomo una cantimplora que contenía agua y la vertió sobre la herida para limpiarla. Tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo pero la más peligrosa era la que estaba en su pecho. Sakura sabía muy bien que una herida como esa debía ser revisada por un médico y sobre todo necesitaría de una cirugía para cerrar ese tipo de heridas, pero como iban las cosas tendría suerte si pasaba la noche.

Después de vendar la herida Sakura comenzó a montar guardia. Sentía que esta vez era ella la que debía proteger de sus compañeros. Preparo algunas trampas por si se quedaba dormida y trataban de atacarlos y una vez terminada se sentó cerca de sus compañeros. Estaba por amanecer y Sakura a duras penas resistía el sueño, toco la frente de Sasuke para ver si la fiebre que padeció durante toda la noche había bajado. Sonrió para sí misma al ver que ya no tenía fiebre, miro a su compañera para comprobar si lo había logrado sobrevivir la noche y afortunadamente estaba bien. Suspiro con alivio.

Aún seguía inconsciente, Sakura tomo la mochila de la rubia para sacar más vendas limpias, debía cambiar el vendaje, al estar la herida abierta corría un enorme riesgo de infectarse. Sakura comenzó a aflojar el vendaje mientras lo hacía sintió una pequeña presencia dirigirse a ella al ver que se trataba de una ardilla temió por el indefenso animal que se dirigía hacia su trampa, así que tomo un kunai y lo lanzo cerca de la ardilla para que esta hullera del lugar. Una vez que el animal se alejó continúo retirando el vendaje.

Nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez se trataban de tres genin de Otogakure cuyo objetivo era exterminar a Sasuke. Sakura estaba sola con sus compañeros inconscientes, por lo que esta vez ella debía protegerlos.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? –pregunto conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

Vinimos aquí a matar a Sasuke Uchiha. –respondió uno de los genin.

No lo permitiré.

Claramente podemos ver que estás cansada, has estado haciendo guardia durante toda la noche e incluso te tomaste la molestia de preparar una trampa. –Sakura se dio cuenta que fue descubierta y sobre todo no podría con los tres. –Pero no tienes por qué morir, solo entréganos a Sasuke Uchiha y te podrás ir sana y salva.

La kunoichi se enfrentó a sus oponentes con todo lo que tenía, sacrifico su hermosa cabellera rosa, para pelear mejor contra esos genin de Otogakure, pero aun así no pudo con ellos.

Un genin de Konoha apareció cerca del lugar y no dudo ni un solo segundo en ayudar a Sakura, quien estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada por aquellos genin. Sakura se sintió aliviada de ver aquel joven que se le había declarado unos minutos antes de comenzar el examen.

Lee… ¿Eres Rock Lee? ¿verdad? –pregunto Sakura incrédula de ver que aquel joven había llegado para rescatarla.

Así es señorita Sakura, no se preocupe yo me encargare de estos bandidos. –respondió el joven con flamas saliendo de sus ojos mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

El joven Lee logro hacerles frente sin mucho problema, estaba a punto de ganar cuando uno de los genin que permanecía al margen utilizo un arma que llevaba en su brazo para atacarlo con una técnica extraña que lo dejo desorientado, con vértigo y muchas nauseas. Lee trato de mantenerse en pie, pero debido al ataque todo su sistema nervioso, sobre todo el centro de equilibrio estaba en caos, por lo que unos segundos después cayó inconsciente.

Sakura se encontraba en el suelo llorando de impotencia al ver que la única persona que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla había resultado herida, se lamentaba mucho por aquel joven extrovertido hasta uno de los atacantes comenzó a acercarse a la cueva. Sakura vio las intenciones de esa persona, iba a matar a sus compañeros y debía detenerlo a toda costa. Respiro hondo y salto sobre el mordiéndolo, el hombre comenzó a golpearla en el rostro lastimándola.

Suéltame maldita perra. –decía el genin mientras golpeaba con más fuerza el rostro de Sakura. Ella no tenía pensado dejarlos asesinar a sus compañeros, por lo que los protegería sin importar nada, estaba dispuesta a soportar el dolor si así conseguía protegerlos.

Pero ya no podía soportar más los golpes estuvo por perder la conciencia cuando un aura negativa salió de la cueva. Los presentes vieron salir a Sasuke cubiertos de marcas negras, Sakura soltó al sujeto para ver a su compañero. Se veía tan diferente. Ya no era el mismo chico que conocía. Frente a ellos él era el demonio.

Sakura, ¿ellos te hicieron eso? –Más que pregunta fue una afirmación a lo cual Sakura temerosa le respondió que sí. –No se los perdonare todo el daño que le hicieron a mi compañera. –Sasuke había enloquecido, comenzó a golpear a los genin que habían atacado a su compañera.

Se había ensañado sobre todo con quien la estaba golpeando en el rostro a tal punto en que estuvo por arrancarle los brazos, Sakura ya no podía ver a su amor platónico en ese estado de salvajismo y lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda pidiéndole que por favor se detuviera.

¡Sasuke! ¡detente, por favor! No los mates. –dijo entre lagrimas y suplicaba por la vida de esos genin.

Sasuke hizo caso se detuvo al ver lo patética que se veía. La mujer que formaba parte del equipo de genin de Otogakure decidió retirarse del lugar y llevarse a sus compañeros, ofreció su pergamino como ofrenda de paz marchándose al instante. Sakura tomo el pergamino y miro a Sasuke, él parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. – _¿Ese poder tan malicioso será a causa de esa mordida? Me pregunto si estará bien que le pregunte sobre ello –_ pensaba mientras veía el cuello de su compañero, se levantó del suelo con dificultad y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por la rubia que la sostuvo a tiempo.

Sakura, ¿estás bien? –dijo Narumi con un tono de genuina preocupación por su compañera mientras sostenía con fuerza.

Naruto… –Sakura estaba sorprendida al ver como su compañera estaba de pie sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, parecía no tener ninguna herida a excepción de su pantalón que contenía rastros de sangre, que evidenciaban la anterior batalla.

No salía de su asombro por el estado de su compañera sabía que las heridas que había recibido en su combate anterior –una de ellas mortales– necesitaban ser tratadas. No lograba encontrar explicación lógica para aquello, primero: que la rubia despertara el sharingan (a pesar de no pertenecer al clan Uchiha) y que en medio del calor de la batalla aquel hombre revelara un poco del linaje de la rubia; segundo: descubrir que era una chica y no un chico quien ha estado tanto tiempo con ellos, desde la academia hasta el tiempo presente; y tercero: que sus heridas sanaran a una velocidad absurda sin importar si son mortales o no. Sin duda alguna su compañera era una caja de sorpresas.

¿Sakura? Te estoy preguntando si estás bien, responde me estas comenzando a preocupar. –dijo Narumi mientras movía una mano frente al rostro de su compañera.

¿¡SI ESTOY BIEN!?¿¡SI ESTOY BIEN!? ¿¡QUIEN CREES QUE DEBERÍA PREGUNTAR ESO!? ¡IDIOTA! –Sakura estaba furiosa por la pregunta de su compañera, pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio y felicidad al ver que se encontraba bien, decidió dejar de lado todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza y concentrarse en sus compañeros y sobre todo en regañar a Narumi.

Sakura… yo... –Narumi trato de disculparse, pero ver a Sakura llorar por su culpa la hizo reconsiderar lo que diría.

Vi como ese sujeto te apuñalo con su espada y como te toco de forma lasciva. Fue realmente horrible ver tus heridas y enterarme mientras te curaba de que eres una chica… como yo…yo… –Sakura no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a la rubia rompiéndose a llorar.

Lo siento mucho Sakura, debiste pasar un mal rato por mi culpa.

Tenía tanto miedo de que te hiciera algo, eres una imprudente idiota…idiota… ¡IDIOTA!… –Sakura no dejaba de reclamarle a la rubia.

Sasuke se encontraba al margen de todo, miraba a su compañero y se sentía confundido, no sabía si estaba soñando o si algún dios habrá escuchado su deseo, pero ahí estaba una imagen que no sería nunca borrada de sus retinas. Ahora comprendía porque ese ninja la llamo ángel. Muchas piezas comenzaron a embonar en su cabeza, las veces que ella se negó a compartir el baño con él, no cambiarse de ropa frente a nadie, etc.

Narumi volteo a ver a su compañero ahora que su secreto se sabía temía que Sasuke reaccionara mal. Se separó un poco de Sakura, que aún seguía llorando y reclamándole, camino hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha, se puso frente a él miro sus ojos buscando algún tipo de emoción negativa, viendo que no había enojo u odio en ellos se atrevió a hablar.

Sasuke yo… siento mucho haberlos engañados por tanto tiempo. –dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpas. –Lo mismo va para ti Sakura, enserio lo lamento tanto, entenderé si llegan a odiarme o estar enfadados conmigo, están en su derecho, pero déjenme decirles que no era esa mi intención, nunca quise que esto sucediera. – explicaba mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

No dije que te odio perdedora, solo estoy enojado contigo por que no confiaste en nosotros, _no confiaste en mí sobre todo,_ si nos hubieses dicho antes… –se detuvo Sasuke para pensar que sería diferente, tal vez no sentiría la humillación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento de haber sido salvado por una chica o pensar que estaría decepcionando a sus padres al sentirse atraído por "un chico", suspiro con pesadez al no saber exactamente que sería diferente de haberlo sabido. –No importa vamos necesitamos conseguir el otro pergamino. –dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

¿Cual tenemos? –Pregunto la rubia

Tenemos el pergamino de la tierra Narut… –Sakura se detuvo no sabía cómo llamar a su compañera.

Narumi, mi verdadero nombre es Narumi, Sakura. Mm…entonces con el pergamino de la tierra que consiguieron más el pergamino del cielo que conseguí ya tenemos los dos pergaminos, aunque sobra uno de la tierra, ahora vamos. –dijo Narumi animando a sus compañeros.

Espera… ¿conseguiste dos pergaminos? ¿Cómo? –pregunto incrédula Sakura.

Cuando nos separamos para buscar información me encontré con un grupo de genin que celebraban haber conseguido los pergaminos así que me enfrente a ellos y se los quite. –dijo mientras sacaba el pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo y lo extendía sobre el suelo. –Kai. –dijo mientras una nube de humo aparecía revelando los dos pergaminos.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban sorprendidos y furiosos a la vez de que Narumi haya conseguido los pergaminos, por un lado estaban aliviados por haber conseguido los dos pergaminos y estar cada vez más cerca de terminar con aquella etapa; y por el otro estaban molesto por la imprudencia de Narumi al ir por su cuenta a conseguir el pergamino faltante.

No puedo creer lo imprudente que has sido, ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto si esos genin no hubieran sido débiles? –dijo Sasuke mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

De hecho si hubieran sido débiles no habrían conseguido rápidamente los pergaminos. La única razón por la que gane es porque fui más rápida y utilice un jutsu bastante conveniente para la situación. –dijo con simpleza mientras guardaba de nuevo los pergaminos. –Estaban rodeados era natural que perdieran.

Sabes muchos jutsus, primero el Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu, luego el hiraishin, ahora ese jutsu estilo de agua junto con todos esos shuriken. –decía Sakura mientras utilizaba sus dedos para enumerarlos. –Lo que quiero decir es que me sorprende que hayas recibido un entrenamiento diferente al nuestro, lo que lleva a preguntarme ¿Cuándo comenzaste con ese entrenamiento especial?

Desde que era muy pequeña fui entrenada en distintas aéreas, además de esos jutsu hay muchos que he visto alguna vez en algún pergamino que me enseñaba el abuelo hokage. Además esos dos nunca los lleve a la práctica ya que solo los había visto una vez. –dijo Narumi mientras se rascaba la mejilla un tanto avergonzada.

Espera… –intervino Sasuke. –dices que los has visto una sola vez ¿Es enserio?

A decir verdad solo necesito ver un libro o un pergamino completo una sola vez para memorizarlo, hay muchos jutsus que he visto en los pergaminos que aun no he intentado y los que he podido lograr son pocos debido a la afinidad de los elemento. –respondió.

¿Estás diciendo que puedes recordar todo lo que ves una sola vez? pero si ni siquiera pudiste memorizar la contraseña que establecimos. –dijo exasperada Sakura.

Tal vez si la hubiesen escrito si la recordaría, como dije solo puedo recordar aquello que veo una sola vez.

Tus calificaciones en la academia eran un desastre.

Sakura… eso era porque no me gustaba asistir a clases… además habían muchas cosas de la que debía ocuparme. –se apresuro a decir mientras su compañera asentía con una sonrisa forzada.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ti. –dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

Si tienes algunas preguntas que quieras hacer solo hazlas responderé a ellas sin mentir. –Sasuke meditó sobre ello, habían muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero había una que no había logrado sacar de s cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces háblame acerca de cómo te hiciste esas marcas que tienes en el cuello, por lo que veo casi han desaparecido. –Narumi desvió la mirada mientras se daba bofetadas mentalmente.

Bueno…veras…esto fue por un…

Dijiste que no mentirías. –dijo Sasuke enfadado al darse cuenta que la rubia planeaba no decirle la naturaleza de aquellas marcas.

¿Qué crees que sean estas marcas? Considera que la persona con la que vivo está consciente de que soy una chica y que a pesar de su apariencia él es un chico. Saca tus conclusiones. –dijo mientras daba fin a la ronda de preguntas y respuestas.

Sasuke enfureció por la respuesta que le dio Narumi, pese a que no lo dijo explícitamente las marcas que adornaban su cuello eran chupetones y el hecho de que Narumi no sintiera el menor remordimiento lo hacía enfadar aun mas.

¡Estás loca! ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo imprudente que es que estés viviendo con un chico!? –reclamo Sasuke mientras Narumi lo ignoraba descaradamente.

No es necesario que me des esa charla. Kiba ya hizo un berrinche sobre ello e incluso nos interrumpió cuando esto sucedió. –dijo señalando su cuello.

Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse por el rumbo que estaba llevando la discusión por lo que intervino colocándose en medio de los dos.

Les recuerdo que tenemos que llegar a la torre y entregar los pergaminos. –dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino donde estaban sellados los del cielo y tierra. –Se que tenemos aun cuatro días, pero si no nos apresuramos podríamos ser emboscados y perderíamos los pergaminos, y como consecuencia seriamos descalificados.

Tks. –dijo Sasuke al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que Sakura tenía razón por ello.

No hay problema si utilizo el Hiraishin podemos estar allí en cuestión de segundos solo debo lanzar este kunai en dirección a la torre y una vez que llegue a destino podremos estar en un dos por tres. –respondió la rubia sacando un kunai de su portar kunai de su pierna derecha.

Hay aproximadamente 6 kilómetros de distancia, ¿crees tener fuerzas suficientes para lanzar ese kunai tan lejos? –dijo serio Sasuke.

Narumi sabia a que se refería Sasuke, había pasado un día desde que había probado bocado, demás la lucha que tuvo con Orochimaru había consumido mucho de su chakra. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sasuke tenía razón. No poseía las fuerzas suficientes para lanzar aquel kunai ni siquiera a una distancia de 5 metros.

Supongo que deberíamos comer algo antes de ir hacia allá. –dijo Narumi después de pensarlo durante un minuto.

Será mejor que se queden aquí, iré al río a buscar agua y algo de comer. –dijo Sasuke alejándose de las chicas.

Una vez que Sasuke se fue Narumi busco un poco de leña para hacer una fogata y Sakura había encontrado algunos hongos comestibles junto a algunas frutas. Después de dejar las cosas preparadas Narumi se ofreció a curar a su compañera.

Narumi esto mm… ¿quién te enseño ninjutsu médico? Ahora que lo recuerdo curaste al sensei cuando lucho contra Zabuza. –pregunto curiosa la kunoichi mientras veía como su compañera manipulaba chakra verde en sus manos y lo depositaba en sus zonas afectadas, por el anterior combate.

Narumi sonrió de lado recordando el momento que le ensañaban pues aprender técnicas de curación manipulando chakra le costó horrores y la muerte de muchos peces de práctica. Termino de tratar las heridas de Sakura y le respondió:

Me enseño mi hermana Ayame. –respondió con una sonrisa.

¿La hija del dueño de Ichiraku ramen? –pregunto sorprendida. –pero si su padre es cocinero, además tengo entendido que nunca fue a la academia, en otras palabras es una civil.

El que una persona no haya asistido a la academia no significa que no sepa algún jutsu. –dijo y agrego. –Además el viejo fue un reconocido shinobi durante su juventud, pero que al cabo de un tiempo termino descubriendo que eso no era algo que lo llenara. Así que renuncio a ser un shinobi para estudiar los secretos culinarios para elaborar el mejor ramen del mundo.

¿En serio?

Si. Mi ramen favorito es el miso ramen y siempre que voy me regala puerco extra y fideos, además Ayame no solo es buena en la cocina ella me facilito libros de medicina y varios rollos con técnicas de ninjutsu medico. Es una buena maestra fue paciente cuando los peces con lo que practicaba morían y me regalaba ramen cada vez que superaba una prueba. –Sakura estaba confundida con el relato de la rubia, ya que comenzó a irse por las ramas. –Y es así como aprendí ninjutsu medico, aunque solo es lo básico aun me falta mucho. –finalizo mientras se encargaba de sanar al muchacho que había ayudado con anterioridad a su compañera.

Entonces… ¿Te gusta mucho el ramen? –logro entender un poco.

Narumi estaba a punto de volver a explicarle a Sakura como lo había aprendido cuando sintió la presencia de tres genin que se ocultaban detrás unos arbustos. Rápidamente saco un kunai con un papel explosivo y lo lanzo hacia los arbustos obligándolos a salir. Narumi se relajo cuando vio a los miembros del equipo diez.

¿¡QUE TE OCURRIO FRENTONA!? –fue lo primero en decir Ino cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Sakura.

Eso no te importa Ino cerda. –respondió Sakura ante la actitud de su antigua amiga. – tuvimos algunos problemas hace unos momentos y mi cabello solo estorbaba así que… – su voz se entrecorto, trago fuerte. –Es más cómodo para llevar al campo de batalla. –dijo forzando una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke quien estaba llegando con el agua y los peces para almorzar.

La molestia fue muy valiente. –fue lo único que dijo para luego ignorar a los recién llegados.

Ino se ofreció para arreglar el cabello de Sakura y ella acepto, mientras lo arreglaba le pregunto si estaba bien con llevarlo así de corto después de todo Sakura se había esforzado para hacerlo crecer y así gustarle a Sasuke. Sakura sonrió con amargura y respondió que no tenía muchas opciones. Era su cabello o su cuello.

Está bien, además Narumi tiene el cabello corto. –dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras miraba hacia su compañera.

¿Quién es Narumi? –pregunto Ino extrañada por el nombre.

Soy yo. –respondió Narumi mientras terminaba de curar a Lee y sus compañeros llegaban para llevárselo.

Sakura se disculpo con el equipo de Lee por todos los problemas que le había causado mientras que su compañera, una kunoichi que se había presentado como Ten Ten, le respondió que no debía preocuparse después de todo fue decisión suya ayudar a un camarada de Konoha para luego dejar el lugar.

¿¡QUEEE!? –gritaron al unisonó los tres miembros del equipo diez mientras Narumi se levantaba del suelo.

Lo que oyeron. –dijo tranquilamente Narumi. –Mi nombre no es Naruto sino Narumi, además Sakura mi cabello no es tan corto, solo lo acomodo de una forma en la que pasa desapercibida y da la ilusión de llevarlo corto. Mira. –dijo mientras comenzaba a remover algunas horquillas y a desarmar las trenzas que ocultaba bajo las capas cortas de su cabello. Una vez que termino de desarmar ese peinado que siempre usaba dejo ver una hermosa cabellera que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

Es muy hermoso te ves muy femenina. –decía Sakura mientras acariciaba el cabello de Narumi. –Si te comportaras más como una chica parecerías una muñeca. –concluyo Sakura emocionada por cómo se veía su compañera.

¿Acaso quieres pelear? –pregunto enojada Narumi pensando que su compañera la había insultado. Sakura se dio cuenta de la mala decodificación del mensaje por parte de la rubia y le explico que no trataba de insultarla.

El equipo diez después de la explicación que recibieron, por parte de Sakura, no tuvieron ninguna duda sobre su antigua compañeras de clases. Por un lado Shikamaru se había hecho una idea acerca de la rubia hacía mucho tiempo, pero por discreción nunca lo comento ya que era demasiado "problemático".

Espero que no les moleste que no les haya dicho nada antes, pero hay un motivo bastante grande y un tanto complicado para explicar del porque tuve que vivir como un chico durante mucho tiempo. –dijo Narumi con la boca llena de pescado asado.

No hables con la boca llena y cierra las piernas. –regaño Sasuke.

Da igual. –respondió Narumi cortante mientras tomaba otro pescado.

¿Y ahora que harás? seria problemático que llegues hasta la torre con esa pinta-. Dijo señalando sobre todo el área del pecho.

No tengo problema con ir así. –respondió. –Si me encuentro, en la torre, con algún conocido le pediré que me traiga ropa de mi apartamento. –agrego utilizando el mismo tono que el joven Nara.

Como sea. Nosotros ya deberíamos irnos todavía necesitamos conseguir un pergamino y si nos quedamos seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo, además imagino que ustedes también necesitan buscar el suyo. –dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

Nosotros ya tenemos los pergaminos solo necesitamos que Narumi recupere un poco de fuerzas antes de ir a la torre. –dijo Sakura muy orgullosa. – Y ¿Qué pergamino les hace falta? –pregunto curiosa

El pergamino del cielo. –respondió Choūji mientras terminaba los pescados que habían sobrado.

Maldición nos sobra un pergamino de la tierra. –dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

Es natural recuerda que el pergamino del cielo que teníamos fue destruido por aquel bastardo así que naturalmente habrá un equipo menos que pase este examen. –dijo analíticamente Sasuke.

Además aun quedan tres días y medio para que concluya este examen. –dijo Sakura pensativa.

¿Quieres que los ayudemos? –pregunto Narumi. –No tengo ningún inconveniente con ello. –agrego mientras saltaba de emoción.

No es necesario que hagan nada. –esta vez Shikamaru tomo la palabra mientras las chicas lo miraban. –Ustedes ya tienen sus pergaminos por lo que deberían irse y dejar que nosotros mismo consigamos el nuestro.

Shikamaru no nos molesta ayudarles además una vez que les ayudemos a conseguir el pergamino faltante estarán por su cuenta. –dijo seria Narumi mientras apagaba la fogata. –además somos amigos y el ayudarse los unos a los otros es lo que hacen los amigos.

Shikamaru suspiro de cansancio explico sus razones para rechazar la ayuda y sobre todo dejo implícitamente que no tenia deseos de estar cerca del Uchiha y mucho menos deberle un favor. Narumi comprendió los deseos de su amigo y le deseo buena suerte antes de que el equipo diez se marchara. Sakura seguía un tanto preocupada, pero nada podía hacer si ellos habían rechazado la ayuda que les ofrecían, miro con disimulo a sus compañeros. Sasuke hacia un inventario de las armas con las que contaba en ese momento al igual que Narumi. Después de que recogieron sus cosas, Narumi los llamo y les indico que deberían tocar sus hombros una vez haya lanzado el kunai, sus compañeros asintieron dándole a entender que habían comprendido la explicación, seguido lanzo su kunai lo más lejos que pudo.

Segundos después el equipo siete se encontraban frente a las puertas de la torre, Narumi removió el kunai que había dado a parar en el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia, los genin se apresuraron a entrar en la torre, caminaron por un pasillo estrecho en el cual se encontraba decorado con algunas pinturas y pergaminos en las paredes. Llegaron al final del pasillo y se encontraron con un pergamino se veía bastante antiguo, Sakura se apresuro a leerlo y una vez lo termino de leer pidió a Narumi que abriera los rollos.

Acto seguido una nube de humo lleno el lugar revelando a su antiguo sensei de la academia sorprendiendo a los genin. . Los ojos de Narumi se iluminaron al ver a Iruka, después de todo no lo había visto en un largo tiempo y encontrárselo en el estado en que se encontraba provoco que se sonrojara.

Sakura pregunto el significado de los rollos y él porque no se podían abrir antes junto a otras preguntas. Iruka explico cada una de las preguntas de Sakura y el significado de los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra. Narumi escuchaba atenta a cada palabra de Iruka no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Iruka no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Narumi lo observaba atentamente, con el rostro rojo y sus manos muy cerca de su pecho tratando de cubrirse. Se preocupo al ver que tenía el pantalón y parte del vendaje manchado con sangre, observo un poco más para cerciorarse de que no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad. Suspiro aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien, mas allá del hecho que sus compañeros ya la hayan descubierto.

Iruka-sensei, ¿sucede algo? –pegunto Sakura.

No es nada solo estaba pensando en si les gustaría ir a comer ramen después de que terminen con esta etapa. –respondió desviando el tema.

Entonces… ¡¿tendremos una cita?! –pregunto entusiasmada Narumi.

Esto… veras Naru iremos los cuatro. -dijo tratando de evitar sus quejas. –Además. –agrego. –Quiero que conozcas a mi prometida. –La expresión alegre que tenia Narumi en su rostro hacia tan solo unos cinco segundos atrás cambio drásticamente de una expresión alegría e ilusión a una muy amarga.

Creo que yo mejor paso…fue bueno verlo _Iruka-sensei_. –dijo Narumi mientras se alejaba del lugar.

¡Espera Narumi! ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto preocupada Sakura.

Al servicio. –respondió mientras se dirigía al baño, Sakura quiso advertirle que se estaba dirigiendo al baño de hombres, cuando un grupo de hombres que se encontraban, haciendo uso del mismo, gritaron despavoridos ante la presencia de una chica.

Narumi salió del baño roja, había olvidado que ya no estaba caracterizada como Naruto y por ende debía ser más cuidadosa a la hora de ir al baño. Miro a su alrededor y las pocas personas que habían en el lugar se reían de ella. Decidió ignorarlos e ir a donde estaban sus compañeros, escucho a Sakura preguntar si podrían irse a sus casas y volver cuando se cumpliera el quinto día de la duración de la prueba, no se sintió feliz de escuchar que no podían abandonar la torre ni tampoco recibir visitas hasta que no terminara la segunda fase. – _Adiós cambio de ropa_. –pensó divertida Narumi mientras veía su torso semidesnudo, vio a un grupo de chicas dirigirse a un cuarto diferente por lo que decidió seguirlas con la esperanza de entrar al baño y poder refrescarse un poco, rogaba en su interior que hubiesen al menos alguna ducha. No encontró en el baño ninguna, pero por le dijeron esas chicas deberá esperar a llegar hasta su casa para poder disfrutar de un merecido baño.

Al salir del baño un poco mas aseada se topo con alguien que había conocido previamente en la academia, no sabía exactamente que era, pero ese sujeto le daba mala espina.

 _Flash back_

 _Eran las 10:00am y el equipo siente se había rencontrado con los otros novatos que no fueron devueltos a la academia, entre tanta charla y bromas un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de edad se acercó a los genins ofreciéndoles su ayuda en los exámenes._

 _Veo que este es un grupo bastante ruidoso. –dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba al grupo de los novatos. –Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y al igual que ustedes soy un genin de Konoha._

 _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ellos son mis compañeros; Naruto Uzumaki. –dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia y esta solo asentía con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima al recién llegado. –Y Sasuke Uchiha. –finalizo emocionada._

 _Se quienes son ustedes, a decir verdad tengo información de cada uno de los postulantes a chūnin. –dijo mientras se acomodaba las gafas. –Además como todos somos compañeros y ciudadanos de la misma aldea me gustaría darles una mano para que pasen con más facilidad estas pruebas. –además. –agrego con "orgullo" –he hecho seis veces este examen y jamás he logrado aprobar la segunda fase, es por eso que estaré encantado en brindarles apoyo a todos ustedes. –dijo mientras les enseñaba sus tarjetas de información y les hablaba de los genin que le pedía Sasuke._

 _Dime. –llamo Narumi captando la atención del joven. – ¿Cómo es que teniendo una herramienta tan útil como esta hayas reprobado tantas veces? –pregunto curiosa a la vez que analizaba el lenguaje corporal del muchacho junto con su expresión facial._

 _A decir verdad el examen va cambiando conforme los años, además es muy difícil. –respondió mientras le sonreía a Narumi, por un momento Narumi pensó que estaba viendo a una hiena, burlándose de su presa._

 _Narumi trago duro y sin apartarle la mirada lo volvió a reta:_

 _No importa como lo mires es muy sospechoso. –decía la rubia mirándolo fijamente. –No se puede confiar en ti, ni siquiera te prestaría una taza de azúcar. –finalizo lo que provoco un choque entre los dos._

 _Fin de flash back_

Narumi decidió hacer de cuenta que no lo había visto, camino rápidamente a donde estaban sus compañeros, pasando junto a Kabuto sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Kabuto tomo la actitud de la rubia como una ofensa hacia su persona por lo que en un rápido movimiento saco un kunai de su porta armas y en un rápido movimiento corto el vendaje que cubría los pechos de Narumi.

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando el vendaje cayó al suelo dejándola expuesta, Narumi se llevo rápidamente los brazos para cubrirse mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

Kiba, quien había visto lo ocurrido, corrió rápidamente hacia Narumi quitándose en el camino la chaqueta. Posicionándose frente a la rubia coloco su chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros, mientras la acercaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo para protegerla de las miradas curiosas que veía ajenos aquella escena.

Narumi se apresuro a colocarse bien la chaqueta, ya no quería ser el centro de atención, sentía como los colores le cubrían por completo el rostro. Una vez vestida le pidió a Kiba que la soltase:

Kiba, ya estoy presentable. –dijo mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

Uh-h lo siento. –respondió tomando distancia rápidamente mientras agitaba las manos acusa del bochorno que sentía. Desvió su mirada en dirección donde se encontraba aquel veterano, Kiba se sentía furioso por lo que le había hecho a Narumi y su enojo incrementaba mas al verlo sonreír malévolamente. Narumi lo noto tenso cuando se percato del porque lo tomo fuertemente del brazo.

Kiba no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez. –decía Narumi mientras lo sujetaba de la mano.

Lo siento Naru, pero este bastardo necesita de una lección ahora mismo. –dijo mientras soltaba con delicadezas las manos de Narumi.

Corrió hacia Kabuto listo para atacar, pero en el momento en que estaba por hacerlo fue detenido por un joūnin.

Nadie pelea hasta que yo lo diga. –dijo el desconocido mientras sujetaba al joven Inuzuka.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19

Todos permanecieron en silencio al momento en que llego aquel joūnin, Kiba estaba realmente molesto por aquella intervención, necesitaba romperle el rostro a aquella persona. Nuevamente el recién llegado volvió a hablar:

Si van a pelear háganlo en la arena de lo contrario serán descalificados. –sentencio mientras dirigía una mirada reprobatoria al responsable de haber puesto tenso al genin. –Sera mejor que regreses con tu equipo dentro de poco se decidirá quienes pasaran a la última ronda del examen.

Narumi tomo el brazo de Kiba para tranquilizarlo y que no se metiera en problemas por ella, él la obedeció en silencio. Caminaron hasta un rincón, Narumi estaba a punto de reprocharlo cuando sintió que alguien apretaba con fuerza a sus _niñas,_ dando un gritillo que llamo la atención de más de uno.

Sasuke que ya venía irritándose a causa de Narumi, primero con Kiba tomando el rol de caballero protector y ahora Hinata, quien se estaba tomando mas libertades con la rubia y sobre todo se molestaba porque ella no la apartaba o detenía. Se sentía en extremo celoso al ver que esas masas redondas eran apretadas por otra persona, provoco que un aura negra lo rodeara por completo asustando a Sakura, quien no entendía el por qué ese comportamiento por parte del Uchiha.

Sakura decidió no hacerle caso a su compañero y concentrarse más en la conversación que llevaban a cabo esas chicas:

Hinata, ¿ya lo sabías? –pregunto Narumi mientras quitaba las manos juguetonas de la Hyūga.

Por supuesto, siempre te he seguido y vigilado. –respondió con una tétrica sonrisa que hizo helarle la sangre a la rubia y a sus compañeros. –incluso… –agrego –pude escuchar esa linda voz que hesite recen, a decir verdad me parece realmente encantadora y además ver una expresión realmente linda, cada vez que ese extranjero era tan amistoso contigo. –dijo cerca del oído de la rubia.

Narumi se quedó en silencio al saber que alguien más la había visto en una situación tan comprometedora con Haku. Observo a su alrededor y pudo ver como muchos de los presentes empezaban a hablar en voz baja, sabía que era de ella de quien estaban hablando. Busco a sus compañeros con la mirada, encontrándose a Sasuke y por lo que pudo ver no se veía contento con todo lo que había escuchado. – _mierda ahora tendré que aguantarlo. –_ pensaba Narumi mientras se volteaba para estar frente a frente a la Hyūga.

¿¡Podrías callarte de una puta vez!? –grito enojada mientras veía como dejaba sin palabras a Hinata.

Era la primera vez que Narumi le levantaba la voz así a Hinata y sobre todo la primera vez que decía una palabra de ese calibre, mostrando de ese modo el humor de la rubia.

Hinata al darse cuenta que hablo de mas quiso disculparse, pero Narumi la volvió a callar alegando que no quería escucharla, había pasado una línea muy delgada entre ellas y no había forma de que Narumi se le pasara tan fácilmente.

Naruto, lo siento sé que me excedí. –decía mientras veía como Narumi comenzaba a ignorarla.

Hinata, ¡basta! –dijo Kiba mientras la sujetaba del brazo. –Sera mejor que la dejes en paz ya has hecho mucho el día de hoy. –dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre. –Más tarde hablaremos.

Mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo nadie, o mejor dicho casi nadie, se percataron de la naturaleza de tres chūnin de Konoha, que estaban allí como vigilantes, que debían evitar cualquier comportamiento indebido por parte de los genin.

Como muchos jóvenes, por influencia de sus padres, sentían un gran odio y repugnancia hacia Narumi, el demonio de Konoha, y como muchos no perdían oportunidad para insultarla o golpearla, pero esta vez se veía que tenían otras intenciones hacia ella.

¿Ya vieron? –pregunto uno de ellos. –Ese monstruo tiene buen cuerpo. –dijo con una sonrisa bastante lasciva.

Es verdad tiene una cintura muy pequeña además de unas lindas tetas. –respondió otro con un tono vulgar y haciendo ademan con las manos.

Son algo pequeñas para mi gusto, pero que esperaba si solo tiene 12 años. –añadió el ultimo.

¿Qué les parece si jugamos un rato con ella? No creo que haya alguien que le importe. –volvo a decir el primera mientras sonreía ante la idea. –Es muy hermosa, sería una lástima si no le mostramos algo de _"amabilidad"_ –dijo mientras sus compañeros reían por el comentario.

Por supuesto hasta estoy seguro que luego nos agradecerá. –dijo el ultimo mientras comenzaba a reír seguidos de sus compañero sin importarles que alguien los haya escuchado.

Gaara, quien desde un principio estuvo al margen de todo el escándalo producido por los genin de Konoha, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de un grupo de chūnin. En un principio decidió ignorarlos después de todo personas así de repulsivas habían en todos lados, pero algo en esa conversación llamo su atención.

Cada vez que esas personas la llamaban monstruo sentía una enorme curiosidad, además esos chūnin no eran los únicos que había escuchar referirse a la rubia como un monstruo. Cuando estaban buscando un lugar donde alojarse su hermano pregunto por la rubia, sorprendiéndose de las habladurías que habían acerca de ella o mejor dicho de él. Todo el mundo recomendó mantenerse alejado del demonio ya que era muy peligroso, pero nadie daba más detalles del porque lo llamaban así.

Decidió olvidar el asunto y seguir con su misión, después de todo no estaba allí para hacer amigos. No se percato que su hermana lo había está llamando y eso lo extraño un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando anunciaron que deberían dirigirse todos los genin a otra habitación donde se llevaría a cabo una lucha para decidir a los finalistas del próximo examen, el cual sería una batalla en la cual se permitiría la asistencia de espectadores.

Mientras el sadaime explicaba las cómo se seleccionaría los oponentes y las reglas de las luchas, Narumi lo observaba en silencio, con el seño fruncido. Por su expresión se veía claramente que aun seguía molesta con el anciano.

A pesar de que el hokage se veía tranquilo explicando a los genin sobre los combates no pudo evitar buscar a Narumi con los ojos. La encontró casi al final, se la veía tensa y enojada, se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar aquella noche y sobre todo por tener que obligarla a mentir. Eran tantas las cosas que le había hecho a Narumi, por las cuales sentía mucho arrepentimiento que no le alcanzaría la vida para enmendarlo.

Dejo todos esos pensamientos oscuros de un lado para concentrarse en su deber. Antes de que dieran inicio a los combates debía preguntar a aquellos que no se sentían en condiciones para participar, pero debían aceptar las consecuencias si una persona quiere rendirse todo el equipo se vería afectado.

Solo una persona fue quien levanto la mano, el hokage vio extraño el que ese muchacho lo haya hecho. Ya era la sexta vez que abandonaba en la misma parte el examen. Por otro lado Narumi vio al sujeto con los ojos entre cerrados mientras este, Kabuto, le sonreía burlón.

 _No importa como se mire es muy sospechoso._ –pensaba Narumi mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Mientras aun hablaba el hokage explicando las normas de los combates, Narumi tomo el cuello de la chaqueta de Kiba y la olio, tenía un olor bastante masculino por lo que la hizo estremecerse. Kiba al ver lo que hacía se disculpó con ella:

Lo siento si apesta a sudor Naru. Estuve corriendo durante todo el día y no pensé en eso cuando te la puse. –decía preocupado de que el olor de su ropa fuera muy fuerte y le molestara a la rubia.

Ah… no es eso. –se apresuro a decir Narumi dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. –No me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario me agrada como hueles. –dijo Narumi sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decirle a Kiba, y este a su vez se ruborizaba por completo al escuchar que le gustaba a Narumi como olía.

Atontado por las palabras de la rubia, el joven Inuzuka volvió junto a su equipo ,después de todo aun quedaba bastante para poder si quiera dar un paseo, o charlar tranquilamente con Narumi.

Ahora jóvenes, los nombres de todos ustedes aparecerán en esos monitores. –llamo la atención el anciano mientras todo el mundo veía las pantallas. –los nombres de sus contrincantes serán elegidos al azar. –dijo mientras los nombres comenzaban a aparecer en el monitor.

Todos estaban expectantes mirando las pantallas esperando para ver quienes serian sus contrincantes, la ansiedad se podía sentir en el aire. Sasuke observo de reojo a Narumi, pese a las circunstancias aun deseaba seguir estando en "buenos términos" como antes con la rubia, por ello no dudo en tocar una vez el hombro de Narumi, para llamar su atención.

Narumi, peleare con todo lo que tengo si debo enfrentarte, no pienso contenerme, ¿lo has entendido? –dijo con una sonrisa altanera en los labios.

Sasuke...–susurro Narumi mientras guardaba silencio inmediatamente, pensó en las palabras del Uchiha se sentía muy feliz de que Sasuke le dijese que las cosas entre ellos no iban a cambiar, pero había algo que le estaba molestando. Se sentía extraña al escuchar a Sasuke decir su nombre, no lograba explicárselo y sin medir sus palabras volvió a hablar: –sigue llamándome Naruto, se siente raro cuando dices mi nombre. –decía incomoda.

¿Yo también debo llamarte así? –pregunto Sakura algo decepcionada.

No, Sakura puedes llamarme Narumi, Naru o como más te plazca. –respondió, Sasuke al escucharla no pudo contener su descontento, por lo que no tardo en reclamarle a Narumi.

¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA!?¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO LLAMARTE ASÍ!? –grito furioso a Narumi, ignorando las miradas de los demás competidores.

Se sentía frustrado y enojado con la rubia. Sobre todo enojado ya que no le permitía llamarla por su nombre, por descubrir que esas marcas en su cuello se las había hecho un bastardo que apenas y conocía.

Para su mala suerte ya entendía por qué ese interés en ella. Le atraía. Sentía celos de Iruka, porque era del interés romántico de Narumi, no hacía falta ser el más listo de todos para darse cuenta de que ella tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia su antiguo sensei.

También sentía celos de Kiba, quien acudió al rescate cuando ella estaba desprotegida. Incluso la reacción que tuvo ella cuando el muchacho le dio su chaqueta, además de que él sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo de que Narumi era una chica.

Pero sobre todo sentía unos celos al borde de lo enfermizo hacia Haku. Este no solo sabía de Narumi, sino que también se había atrevido a tocarla de la misma forma que él deseaba, por ser el responsable de arrancarle varios suspiros cargados de deseo. Y eso no podía perdonárselo. Y hasta se podría decir que de su compañera, Sakura que tenía permitido llamar a la rubia por su nombre.

Narumi vio como el Uchiha apretaba con fuerza los puños al grado de comenzar a sangrar. Suspiro con pesadez y dijo:

Cuando dijiste mi nombre se sintió bastante raro, es por eso que te pido que me sigas llamando Naruto. – respondió estropeando aun más las cosas.

Sasuke y Narumi siguieron discutiendo por el mismo asunto, Sakura estaba habituada a ese comportamiento, por parte de sus compañeros, y se reprendía así misma por pensar que por ser una chica Narumi, comenzaría a comportarse de una forma diferente. Pero no fue así. Ahí estaban peleando como perros y gatos una historia de nunca acabar. Sakura vio que ya comenzaban los combates y llamo a Sasuke para informarle que era el primero.

Sasuke miro el monitor para comprobar que efectivamente él era el primero en competir. Camino tranquilamente hasta la arena, donde lo esperaba su contrincante. Un hombre de aspecto enfermizo también se hizo presente en la arena, después de toser un par de veces se presento ante los genin:

Mi nombre es Hayate Gekkō, soy el juez en esta parte de los exámenes. –dijo mientras estaba en medio de los contrincantes – las reglas son simples, deberán luchar hasta que uno de ustedes mueran o se rinda. Solo si es necesario me veré obligado a intervenir. Ahora…coff coff coff –fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos que casi no lo dejaba respirar.

 _Realmente... ¿está en condiciones para trabajar?_ –se preguntaba Narumi mientras veía como ese hombre estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para respirar. Se pregunto en más de una ocasión – _¿que habrá visto Yūgao en aquel hombre?_ –no era muy guapo y se veía muy débil. Dejo de un lado esos pensamientos y presto más atención a Sasuke. Se veía diferente, se veía más sobrio de lo normal.

La emoción que sentía Sasuke por aquel encuentro fue reemplazada por el fuerte dolor que le provocaba el sello maldito, hecho que no paso desapercibido por su oponente quien estaba dispuesto para hacer lo necesario con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Esperaron hasta que el juez dio la señal para que diera inicio el combate:

Comencemos con el primer combate. –dijo mientras los contrincantes se ponían en posición.

El primero en atacar fue Akadō Yoroi, sacando de su arsenal unos shuriken revestidos en chakra. Sasuke intento esquivarlos, pero a causa del sello maldito perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos. Con mucho esfuerzo regreso el ataque con unos kunai, pero Akadō los esquivo sin esfuerzo.

Nuevamente se centro en eliminar a Sasuke, utilizando taijutsu. Transcurrió un segundo para que Sasuke derribara a su oponente y aprovechando que este estaba en el suelo le aplico una llave. Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke comenzó a sentir su energía drenada.

Mi chakra. –decía Sasuke mientras se esforzaba para liberarse del agarre de su oponente.

¿Recién te das cuenta? Eres un muchachito bastante lento. –Sasuke estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando empezó a escuchar a Narumi gritarle desde arriba del palco.

¡SASUKE! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? APURATE Y DERROTA A ESE DEBILUCHO. –decía Narumi mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Escuchar la voz de Narumi le dio las suficientes fuerzas para no depender del sello maldito y poder seguir con su pelea. En un rápido momento Sasuke había golpeado a su oponente posicionándose unos segundos más tarde tras su espalda para darle el último golpe de gracia dejándolo fuera de combate.

Hayate se acerco hasta Akadō para verificar si aun estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, pero la condición del hombre no le permitiría hacerlo durante un tiempo. Rápidamente se apresuro a anunciar al ganador del primer combate. Tanto Sakura como Narumi estaban felices de que su compañero haya podido arreglárselas para ganar.

Lo hiciste bien. –dijo Kakashi mientras mantenía su vista fija en el libro –ahora sígueme, después habrá tiempo de festejar, pero primero debemos hacernos cargo de esa marca. –Sasuke lo siguió en silencio mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeras quienes se veían felices por el Uchiha.

Los combates siguieron con su curso con normalidad, a excepción del combate entre Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura el cual termino en un empate, dejando a ambas kunoichis fuera de combate.

Llego finalmente el turno de Narumi, que tanto ella como su oponente –Kiba –estaban sorprendidos de que les tocase enfrentarse en esa ronda.

Narumi estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí misma, por lo que no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos nublasen su juicio. Kiba estaba en la misma situación, pese que aun no se había recuperado del todo, de las palabras de la rubia, hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, al grado de golpearse con las manos las mejillas.

El juez los llamo hacia la arena, esperaron la señal del instructor para dar inicio a la batalla.

Comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu, hasta que Kiba tomo un poco de distancia para dejar en el suelo a Akamaru y de forma seguida movió sus manos para ejecutar un jutsu característico del clan Inuzuka: _Jūjin Bunshin,_ Narumi saco su kunai de tres puntas a la espera de un movimiento por parte del joven.

Lo siento Naru, pero este encontró lo ganare yo. –dijo Kiba mientras se posicionaba para efectuar su ataque.

¿Qué te hace decir eso? Ni siquiera has visto de lo que soy capaz. –respondió Narumi viendo con suma seriedad a su compañero.

Solo no me odies. –dijo el joven ignorando la pregunta de Narumi mientras Akamaru se subía a su espalda y comenzaban a girar a una velocidad increíble. –Gatsūga1 –grito mientras se dirigía hacia Narumi para embestirla.

En el mismo momento que Narumi vio a Kiba dirigirse a ella, lanzo el kunai hacia la dirección opuesta de donde venia el joven, esquivando con éxito el ataque. Kiba golpeo con fuerza el suelo rompiendo una parte de la sección. Narumi saco varios kunais con explosivos atados a los extremos lanzándolos hacia el muchacho. Este esquivo la mayoría resultando levemente herido.

Debo reconocer que te has vuelto demasiado buena después de la academia. –dijo Kiba mientras la nube de la explosión se disipaba. –pero aun te falta mucho para. –no termino de hablar cuando se encontró con otro Bunshin frente a él, sonrió de lado y confiado de si mismo regaño a Narumi.

Me decepcionas Naru, sabes que mi sentido del olfato es el mejor y tratar de hacer un truco como ese no funcionara en mí. –dijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Concentro su olfato para buscar a la rubia, pero él no encontrar nada más que su propio olor lo hizo confundir. Golpeo al primer clon que vio. Este al caer se transformó en Akamaru, Kiba, al ver a su amigo en el suelo inconsciente, lo enfureció. Golpeo al otro clon revelando a un cachorro inconsciente en el suelo.

Kiba estaba confundido, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente, pero cuando finalmente entendió de qué se había tratado de una trampa ya era demasiado tarde. Narumi aprovecho la guardia baja del joven para propinarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen, cuya fuerza de impacto lo mando a volar varios metros hasta impactar contra la pared de concreto.

Ganador de este encuentro Uzumaki Narumi. –dijo mientras el equipo médico se encargaba de asistir al joven Inuzuka.

Narumi se acerco a la camilla antes de que se llevaran a su amigo hacia la enfermería, se sentía un tanto culpable por haber utilizado esa artimaña para ganarle, que no dudo en disculparse con él:

Lo siento mucho, Kiba. Hice mal en jugar sucio. –dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven entre la suya. –Me gustaría compensarte a ti y a Akamaru. –dijo mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Está bien Naru, no te preocupes por ello. A decir verdad también planeaba jugar sucio, además estamos en una competencia y no es lugar para ser amables con los demás. –dijo mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de la rubia. –Pero si te parece bien podríamos ir al parque el próximo domingo.

Me parece bien. –respondió Narumi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuara…

1 El **Colmillo sobre colmillo** (牙通牙; _Gatsūga_ ) es un jutsu en donde el usuario y su compañero giran a una velocidad altísima y golpean al oponente con golpes muy fuertes, cuando se hace contacto. La fuerza de este ataque es lo suficientemente potente como para perforar a través de la piedra. Este ataque lo utilizan ninjas del Clan Inuzuka, después de usar la Técnica del Clon Humano-Bestia. Para lograr esta técnica se necesita una gran coordinación entre los dos usuarios para así hacer más efectivo el jutsu.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 20

El siguiente combate seria entre dos miembros del clan Hyūga, por ende la expectativa que todos tenían era muy alta. La mayoría de los presentes conocían la reputación de dicho clan, por lo que estaban ansiosos por ver aquella pelea. Y al igual que los anteriores combatientes (Kiba y Narumi) podría decirse que se llevaban bien, por lo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

La lucha entre ambos había comenzado, los puños suaves iban y venían, esquivaban sus ataques, lo que los hacía estar empatados.

¿No piensas rendirte? – dijo Hinata con la respiración entrecortada mientras sonreía de lado al ver a su primo en las mismas condiciones.

No, y ¿tu? ¿planeas rendirte? Pechuguitas –dijo mientras volvía atacar. –Aunque creo que el apodo ya no te queda, después de todo los pechos de esa rubia con cara de idiota son más grandes. –su comentario ocasiono que Hinata se molestara con él, al grado de importarle una mierda " _el qué dirán_ ".

¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a posar tus ojos, pervertido, en mi querida? –el joven sonrió burlonamente provocando mas irritación a Hinata.

Continuaron luchando sin dar el brazo a torcer, pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo la diferencia entre habilidades iba siendo ya notable. Por unos segundos Narumi se preocupo por Hinata, quien se veía muy agotada, pese a mostrarse anteriormente confiada sobre sus habilidades.

Esto no nos llevara a ningún lado señorita Hinata. –dijo el joven colocándose en una nueva posición para acabar con el combate.

¿A qué viene el "señorita"? aun tengo mucho chakra para mantenerme de pie –respondió mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

Ahora que lo recuerdo. –comento el joven mientras tomaba una postura más casual –dijiste siempre has estado siguiendo a esa chica ¿verdad?

¿Qué con eso? –respondió Hinata sin deshacer su postura.

Me preguntaba si alguna vez has entrado a su apartamento. –estas palabras dejaron muy desconcertadas a Hinata y a Narumi, fue hasta que el joven saco de un bolsillo una prenda color blanca, la cual enseño sin ningún pudor a la muchacha.

Narumi estaba tan furiosa, al grado en que entre tres personas tuvieron que sujetarla para evitar que saltara hacia la arena. Después de todo una de las reglas establecía que estaba estrictamente prohibido que cualquier persona (haya competido o no) interfiriera en los combates, y la penalización que sufriría dicha persona seria la eliminación automática, por ende si el participante ya lucho y gano no podría participar en la etapa final.

Hinata, dispuesta a no caer en su juego arremete contra él nuevamente, dio intento golpearlo con su técnica jūken, pero Neji logro esquivarla sin problema, devolviéndole el ataque. Definiendo con este ultimo al ganador.

Antes de que el equipo médico llegara hasta la arena, el joven Hyūga se encargo de llevar a Hinata hasta la enfermería, para asegurarse de que cuidaran de ella.

Finalmente el último combate había llegado, Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee. Ambos contrincantes caminaron a la arena, Rock Lee era el que más emocionado estaba por aquella pelea, y no temía ocultarlo.

El combate comenzó cuando el joven Lee, ataco a Gaara, pero debido a la arena que lo protegía el ataque no tuvo mucho éxito. Siguió atacando con taijutsu y al igual que al principio sus ataques eran anulados por la arena.

Al ver que sus ataques eran anulados, Rock Lee, ante la mirada curiosa de todos, se quito las polainas y las dejo caer al suelo. Una vez que cayeron un fuerte ruido se produjo en el lugar y la ruptura del suelo a causa de los objetos. Sorprendiendo a todos por haber estado cargando con tanto peso durante todo ese tiempo.

Una vez estando más ligero de cuerpo, comenzó a correr alrededor de Gaara a una velocidad absurda que no le daba el tiempo suficiente para que su arena lo protegiese por completo.

Desde las tribunas Narumi observaba los movimientos del pelirrojo con cuidado, analizándolo a cada segundo. Se convencía a cada segundo que ese joven era igual que ella. Ignoro por completo al joven que le hablaba, para pedirle una cita, cuando se percato de que su camarada ya había perdido. Desde el comienzo el resultado de aquella batalla eran sabidos, y por más esfuerzo que el joven Rock Lee haya puesto, no cabria duda de que perdería. Narumi lo sentía por el joven, pero en esa situación era necesario que el joven se diera cuenta de sus limitaciones e hiciera cuanto pudiera para no resultar herido o en el peor de los casos muerto.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo la arena que protegía a Gaara iba igualando la velocidad de Lee al grado en que esta la supero y como consecuencia pudo contraatacarlo al grado de dejarlo severamente herido.

Pese a su estado no estaba dispuesto aceptar la derrota y esa actitud, provoco que Gaara perdiera el control sobre sí mismo por unos cuantos segundos. Segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Gaara perdiera el control sobre si y derribase a su oponente rompiéndole la pierna en el acto. De no haber sido por Gai-sensei, maestro de Rock Lee, lo hubiese matado en el acto.

Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención que las cosas terminaran así. –dijo Gaara mientras observaba como se llevaban a Rock Lee en una camilla.

¿¡QUE NO ERA TU INTENCION!? LE HAS ROTO LA PIERNA Y HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MATARLO, ¿A CASO CREES QUE CON UNA DISCULPA VAS A ENMENDAR EL DAÑO QUE LE HAS HECHO? –reprocho furioso a Gaara mientras lloraba por su alumno.

Espere maestro cejotas, Gaara le ha dicho que no ha sido su intención. –defendió Narumi mientras se encargaba de aplicarle los primeros auxilios de emergencia.

Uzumaki Narumi, por favor no interfieras.

Con todo respeto sensei no pude hablarle así, ya se ha disculpado diciendo que no fue su intención. –dijo mientras daba por terminada su labor. –sensei, usted no sabe lo que es perder el control de su propio cuerpo y dañar a quien no quiere, y como no sabe trate de ser más comprensivo. En este momento Lee va a necesitar mucho de usted. –agrego para dar fin a la discusión y marcharse lo más pronto posible.

Al finalizar los combates, y pasada ya lo conmoción de la anterior batalla, el sadaime felicito a los finalistas, recordándoles que la parte final de la selección de chūnin se llevaría al cabo de un mes.

De este modo, los genin se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, y en el caso de los extranjeros a sus respectivos hoteles.

En medio de la confusión Gaara recordó la conversación que había escuchado con anterioridad de aquellos hombres. Busco a Narumi entre la multitud, pero ella ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, entre ellas:

 _¿Por qué me defendiste? ¿acaso conoces mi dolor? –_ eran algunos de los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, fuera del recinto se encontraba Narumi siendo retenida nuevamente por uno de sus amigos, Aburame Shino, para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. Narumi no paraba de insultar a su próximo contrincante quien solo sonreía con sorna.

Maldito pervertido, será mejor que me devuelvas lo que me has robado de mi casa. –decía Narumi mientras contenía sus deseos de masacrarlo.

Según tu… ¿Qué te he robado? –provoco mientras se ensanchaba aun mas su sonrisa. Narumi trago duro mientras su rostro se volvía tan rojo como un tomate.

Mis pa…pa…pan…tis… – respondió tartamudeando mientras su rostro se volvía aun más rojo. Su amigo estaba aun más rojo tratando de contener un sangrado nasal que amenazaba con salir.

Oh… ¿te refieres a estas? –dijo enseñándole la pequeña prenda blanca ocasionándole a Narumi un pre infarto. –Te lo regresare después de nuestro enfrentamiento, claro si es que puedes vencerme. –Narumi lo miro desafiante y liberándose del agarre de Shino camino hasta estar frente a Neji y con la mirada seria lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y respondió:

Si gano no solo tendrás que regresármelas sino que también tendrás que hacer lo que te pida durante un mes. –dijo mientras lo soltaba y agregaba –es lo justo, estaré un mes entero sufriendo por culpa de un pervertido ladrón de ropa interior así que necesito de una compensación.

Me parece bien, pero también quiero agregar algo a tus condiciones. –Narumi lo observo extrañada al ver su mano extendida hacia ella. –si el vencedor soy yo, no solo me quedare con tus pantis sino que al igual que tu condición tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga por una semana, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de atuendo te ira mejor? Una gatita, conejita, enfermera. Mmm hay tantas opciones. –dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el mentón. Narumi confiando en sus habilidades acepto sin dudar aquella apuesta y acordaron verse el día de la final.

Después de unos días fuera de casa Narumi, utilizando el hiraishin, llego a su departamento. No le importo el hecho de que ese jutsu consumiera mucho chakra, quería estar en su casa y darse un largo y merecido baño.

Una vez que la bañera estaba llena, se desvistió y se sumergió hasta el fondo en el agua, conto hasta diez y saco su cabeza bajo el agua. Se acomodo lo suficiente para que el agua cubriera sus hombros, pasaron cinco minutos cuando quedo profundamente dormida.

Había pasado una semana entera desde que había tenido un sueño tan vivido, en sus sueños vio a un hombre vestido de blanco junto a una guardia ser asesinados, para su sorpresa el responsable de ello era el mismo hombre con quien había luchado en el bosque de la muerte.

Trato de despertar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. y antes de que la oscuridad la invadiese por completo, la imagen de Gaara vino a su mente, cuando oyó una voz susurrarle en el oído: – _"Búscalo" – ._

Narumi despertó exaltada. La falta de aire se hacía presente seguido de una fuerte tos, debida al agua que trago. Sin ninguna demora, recordando aquella voz, salió rápido del baño. Corrió hasta su habitación tomando lo primero que estaba a la vista, una vez estuvo lista salió a toda prisa de su casa.

Haku, quien recién estaba llegando a la casa no tuvo tiempo de saludarla ya que nuevamente la chica se iba. Se preguntaba que le habría ocurrido para salir a toda prisa sin secarse el cabello.

Narumi busco en todos los lugares que se pudo imaginar que podría ir un inadaptado social, podría ser la biblioteca, pero por el horario esta estaría cerrada; un bar, pero como era menor de edad no lo dejarían ni siquiera entrar a la puerta.

No sabía realmente donde debía buscar primero, hasta que vio a unos ninjas de Suna que se encontraban en un bar, decidió preguntarles si sabían dónde encontrar al chico, pero ni bien entro los dueños del antro la echaron sin perder la oportunidad de insultarla llamándola como normalmente solían hacerlo: "Demonio".

Paso rápidamente una hora sin encontrar al joven y la noche no auguraba nada bueno. Decidió que buscaría en algunos lugares más antes de regresar a casa. Y como al principio no logro dar con el joven. Cansada ya de buscar, mas el frio opto por regresar.

Mientras caminaba de regreso sintió que la estaban siguiendo, comenzó a aligerar el paso cuando estos hicieron lo mismo. Comenzó a sudar frio ya que algo le decía que esas personas no eran precisamente buenas samaritanos.

Corrió rápido trato de perderlos adentrándose en el bosque mientras se reprochaba por no haber cargado con ningún arma. Estaba muy asustada y debido a ello no fue capaz de detectar que le habían tendido una emboscada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Los mismo hombres que en la arena trabajando como guardias, la tenían acorralada, Narumi comenzó a ejecutar los sellos correspondientes para el Hiraishin, pero no podía moverse habían utilizado una especie de gas paralizantes observo bien a los agresores y estos tenían el rostro cubierto para no inhalar el gas.

Cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Narumi solo espero que no le hicieran más daño del que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero dada la situación en la que estaba sabía que no solo se limitarían a golpearla.

Uno de ellos la sujeto con fuerza para evitar que intentara moverse, después de todo los efectos de ese gas duraban solo unos cuantos segundos, mientras subía la camiseta de la niña, los otros se desabrochaban sus pantalones dejando ver sus penes erectos ante el rostro asustado de la rubia.

Narumi comenzó a llorar al confirmarse su sospecha, estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan estúpida. No paraba de repetírselo en su mente hasta que escucho a uno de esos hombres hablarle:

Ahora pequeña zorra quiero que utilices tu boca con nosotros, si eres lista y te portas bien seremos muy buenos contigo –decía el que parecía ser el líder.

Narumi reunió algo de fuerza para empujarlos, pero no era suficiente, dio patadas y forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre del primero. Y como consecuencia la tortura no se hizo esperar.

El segundo hombre tomo una espada corta mientras le hacia una señal al primero, quien en un segundo ya había subido los brazos de Narumi sobre su cabeza, y segundos después se la clavó en los brazo, clavándola fuertemente en un árbol.

Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras sus verdugos carcajeaban por el acto. No quería mostrar debilidad ya que sería peor, pero no podía evitar estar aterrada, ya que el hombre que le había clavado la espada estaba acercándole su miembro a la boca. Narumi alejaba su rostro lo más que podía, mientras que el otro comenzaba a manosear sus pechos y el tercero le quitaba los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, le separo las piernas dejándola muy expuesta. No apartaba la mirada de esa zona, se relamió los labios mientras abría aun más sus piernas.

Eres bastante hermosa, ¿lo sabías? –decía mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de Narumi, mientras acercaba mas la mano a su sexo. –Tendrás que relajarte no querrás que te duela ¿verdad? –Narumi no dejaba de llorar, no quería estar en ese lugar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de una pesadilla, y que al despertar estuviese aun en la bañera.

Respiro hondo y con todas sus fuerzas grito:

¡AUXILO! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –decía Narumi mientras escuchaba como esos tres se reían por el esfuerzo que hacia al pedir ayuda.

¡Nadie vendrá zorro demonio! A nadie le interesa lo que pueda ocurrirte ni siquiera a lord hokage.

Narumi sintió como ese hombre empezaba a rozarle su sexo con su miembro, cerró los ojos esperando a que aquella pesadilla terminara, pero al sentir que un liquido caliente le salpicaba el rostro –pensando que había sido el otro hombre el que había la había salpicado con semen –abrió los ojos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que dos, de esos hombres, estaban muertos. El último, que aun tenia sujeta a Narumi, intento escapar, pero no lo logro a tiempo debido a que su cabeza rodo por el suelo.

Busco al responsable de semejante atrocidad, no sabía si agradecerle o si también debía esperar que él terminara con lo que esos hombres iniciaron. Debido a que estuvo llorando gran parte del tiempo, su vista estaba nublada, por lo que solo lo vio una sombra acercarse a ella y quitarle esa espada de sus brazos.

Narumi estaba estupefacta cuando vio de cerca el rostro de la persona que la había rescatado, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo sobre el llorando.

Continuara…


End file.
